


every day in every way

by dontcareajot



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 43,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcareajot/pseuds/dontcareajot
Summary: A collection of Game Grumps prompt fills originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. ninjaraptor

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Ninjaraptor. After a year of silent pining, Brian confesses his feelings to Arin.

Brian has always considered himself someone who prizes reason and fact over emotion and whimsy. He’s capable of flights of fancy but rarely indulges in them, and has always been able to brush away inconvenient feelings.

Except, it would seem, when it comes to Arin.

His feelings for Arin weren’t instantaneous. Rather, Arin grew on him over time. What started as mild interest became genuine fondness. It wasn’t until nearly two years into their friendship that Brian realized his feelings might run a bit deeper, and it was another several months before he could admit to himself that he was maybe, just a tiny bit, in love. The revelation shook him. It was just a normal day at the office when it hit him. Dan and Arin were taking a break from recording and Arin was alternately stuffing his mouth inelegantly with dry cereal and laughing so hard his entire face scrunched up. And there Brian was, wishing he was the one making Arin laugh, wishing he could somehow bottle the magic of Arin’s laugh and keep it for himself. It was such a silly, sappy thought that he immediately regretted it and also immediately wanted to tell Arin, just to see him smile. That’s when he knew he was in trouble.

That was months ago and, try as he might, Brian can’t quite ignore his feelings. They just keep getting worse, building and building on each other until Brian catches himself grinning goofily at Arin and doing dumb things to get his attention and going out of his way to be near him. Sometimes he wants to tell Arin, wants to spill it all, wants to get a rise out of him- but he always comes back to his senses. It could ruin their friendship. It could hurt their working relationship. It’s an unreasonable desire and it would be impractical to act on it.

That’s what he keeps telling himself, right up until the mistletoe.

Brian isn’t sure if Ross somehow caught on and decided to orchestrate the whole thing or if it was just a stroke of dumb, sadistic luck on his part. Either way, Brian winds up under the mistletoe with Arin and Ross smirks, tilts his glass at them and says, “Now you gotta kiss. It’s the rules.”

Brian is confused at first. He hadn’t even seen the mistletoe. Neither had Arin, apparently, but he’s the first to catch on. He scoffs. “Really, Ross?”

Ross shrugs. “It’s the rules,” he says again, gravely.

Arin looks to Brian, and Brian knows he should ignore Ross, ignore the mistletoe, but some small, selfish part of him really wants to kiss Arin. Has wanted to for longer than he’d care to think about. And Arin looks so lovely in this moment, scarf looped around his neck and cheeks flushed from the chill winter air he’s just stepped out of. So Brian plays along. “It’s the rules,” he says, just as gravely.

Arin seems hesitant and for a moment Brian entertains the idea of giving him an out. But then something sparks to life in Arin’s eyes and he nods and leans in and-

For an instance, the world around them drops away. Brian’s focus centers on Arin, on every point of contact with Arin. Arin, likewise, kisses Brian with a singleminded determination. He kisses like he’s trying to make a point. His hands fall to Brian’s hips and linger there when they separate. Arin tilts their foreheads together, eyes closed. It’s… Intimate. Brian almost doesn’t want to breathe, for fear of breaking the spell.

“Shit,” Arin says eventually, barely a whisper. He starts to back away.

Brian chuckles, grasps at the lapels of Arin’s jacket to keep him close. He glances over, expects Ross to be standing there laughing at them, but their audience has mysteriously vanished, leaving them alone in the foyer. It’s highly likely Ross got bored and wandered away but, intentional or not, Brian is grateful for the privacy.

Arin goes obediently still, eyes Brian with open curiosity.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Brian says. It doesn’t sound like an admission. It just sounds like a statement of fact.

Arin ducks his chin. “Really?” he asks, brows furrowed and expression unreadable.

“Really,” Brian assures him. “Arin, you’re- I didn’t want to say anything, because it’s stupid- it’s so goddamn stupid- but I think you’re amazing. I think you’re incredible. You’re one of the funniest, most talented people I’ve ever met and you’re- you’re just good, man. To everyone. And I don’t think people tell you enough and- and-“

Arin grins. He’s blushing, Brian thinks. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you stutter.”

“That’s what you do to me! Arin, it’s your fault and I demand an apology.”

Arin tugs Brian closer. His grin turns borderline salacious. “I’m sorry,” he says, and plants a kiss at the corner of Brian’s lips.

Brian blinks. “I demand ten apologies,” he amends.

Arin chuckles, low and deep and just for Brian. “I think you’re pretty great too, Brian Wecht.” He winks. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Brian parrots, more than a little in awe.


	2. ninjashipparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan waking up with Brian still asleep in his arms, thinking of how far they've come and how he feels so happy.

Dan wakes to a gray, rainy morning and the warmth of someone beside him. He’s not a morning person but this he likes. Waking up next to Brian, their legs tangled beneath the sheets, Brian unconsciously curled towards him like a flower towards sunlight.

On this particular morning, Brian’s hair is a mess and his stubble is reaching impressive levels but Dan still takes a moment to marvel at his partner. And Brian is his partner, in every sense of the word. It’s so strange to think about how far they’ve come- how far Dan has come. He was in a bad place when he first met Brian, both mentally and financially, and now he couldn’t be happier. Though there’s still plenty left he’d like to accomplish, he’s well on his way to achieving his dreams, and Brian has been there every step of the way. In fact, Brian is largely responsible for all of it. He’s definitely responsible for the pit of warmth in Dan’s stomach, for the contentment that settles over him like a blanket whenever he realizes he doesn’t need to worry anymore.

Dan slides down the bed until he’s level enough with Brian to plant a kiss at the corner of his lips. Brian stirs, swats half-heartedly in Dan’s direction, so Dan giggles and kisses him more insistently.

“Don’t,” Brian mumbles against his lips, voice sleep rough. “I’m gross.”

“Yep,” Dan agrees. “And I love you anyway. Aren’t you lucky?”

Brian fixes his eyes on Dan. They look gray in the morning light. “I love you, too,” he says seriously, ignoring Dan’s teasing. “Now go back to sleep before I’m forced to murder you.”

Dan doubts he’ll be able to fall back asleep but he appeases Brian anyway and settles back down, head pillowed on Brian’s chest. Brian idly strokes his hair and dozes off with his fingers still tangled in Dan’s curls.


	3. ninjashipparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you do ninjashipparty and they're just cuddling next to a fireplace on Christmas. Ya know, like drinking hot cocoa and opening gifts and shit.

“Have I mentioned you look fabulous today? That sweater is truly doing things for you.”

Danny looks up from his position on the rug in front of the fireplace. His long legs are stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle, and he’s donned a soft red blanket as a cape. His sweater, still clearly visible, is dotted with pugs wearing Santa hats. It’s the kind of sweater that Brian would find atrocious on anyone else but mostly finds endearing on Danny, despite his teasing.

“I rock the pug look,” Danny agrees with a grin. He accepts the mug of hot cocoa that Brian passes him with a pleased little noise. “You do love me,” he decides. “There’s tiny little marshmallows and everything.”

Brian settles down beside him, back pressed against the sofa. He has to push the sleeves of his own sweater up to avoid being too warm but Danny, ever cold-blooded, seems perfectly content to be bundled up. He leans toward Brian unconsciously, rests against him as he sips his cocoa. Brian drapes an arm over his shoulders.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Danny says after a moment. “How poisoned am I about to be?”

Brian chuckles. “Oh, darling. If I wanted to kill you I’d have done it ages ago.”

Danny shakes as he laughs. Brian thinks, not for the first time, that making Danny laugh is possibly his favorite thing in the entire world. Not that he’s likely to ever voice the thought aloud and ruin his street cred. “You’d be lost without me,” Danny declares. “Who else would call you at 4 in the morning because they thought of an awesome dick joke?”

“Speaking of that,” Brian says, going serious. The change in tone immediately catches Danny’s attention. He sits up far enough to level Brian with a look that’s mostly curious but also a tiny bit concerned. Brian draws out the suspense. He shifts around, fishes a small wrapped package out of his pocket. Suzy was kind enough to wrap it for him so of course it’s perfect. Brian almost hates to see Danny rip it open, but he dutifully holds it out. “I hate it when you call me at four in the morning. It’s dumb. I mean, why call when you could just be right there next to me?”

Danny’s confusion deepens and then slowly clears as he sets aside his cocoa and takes the gift. Instead he eyes the present with tentative hope. “Is this…?” He mumbles, trailing off as he tears it open.

His expression when he finally opens the box is difficult to read. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” he practically squeaks, holding up the newly unveiled key between them, eyes wide.

For the first time, Brian starts to doubt himself. “Only if you want,” he says with a shrug, because that sounds better than yes, holy shit, I want you to be there when I go to sleep and when I wake up and I want to make a home with you and take care of you and share everything with you.

Danny makes another noise that could be described as a squeak and practically lunges at Brian, gangly arms folding him into an embrace as he says, “Yes, wow, holy shit! Happy fucking holidays!”

Brian is quick to return the hug. Dan’s blanket cape falls away from his shoulders. “You… You’re gonna do it? We’re gonna live together? This is happening?” he asks, just to make sure.

Dan’s overjoyed laugh and the smattering of kisses he proceeds to smother Brian with are answer enough.


	4. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Your choice pair. X couldn't tell if all the flirting from Y was just playful banter at the Christmas party, but he had enough alcohol in his system that he no longer cared, and was going to take Y up on his offer regardless of the outcome.

At the start, Ross thinks he’s imagining it.

It’s not as though Dan starts treating him all that differently. It’s little things, at first. He still teases Ross the same way, still picks on him and cracks jokes about his lack of rhythm and sadistic tendencies. It’s easy for Ross to ignore the strange glint in his eye, easy for him to overlook the way Dan perks up whenever he enters a room. And if the jokes turn a little less sour- well, Ross tells himself he’s just growing on Dan, the same way he grew on Arin.

It’s later, when Dan starts to linger too long by Ross’ side, when he starts finding excuses to touch Ross, that Ross starts to suspect something. They’re casual touches. Dan will tug at his sleeve, curl fingers around his wrist, drape an arm over his shoulders, hug him as a farewell. But, aside from a few notable exceptions, Dan isn’t generally a tactile person, and eventually he stops finding excuses. He’ll come into the office and choose to sit beside Ross with no comment. On one notable occasion, Dan announces his presence by slinging an arm around Ross’ waist and practically purring into his ear, saying, “Did you miss me?”

And of course Ross swats him off and Dan laughs but Ross can’t ignore the goosebumps on his arms or the way Dan winks as he turns away.

All this leads up to Suzy and Arin’s Christmas party and Ross’ internal crisis. Because damn does Dan look good, and by the time he actually bothers to show up to the party Ross is already pleasantly buzzed and he starts to wonder, is it okay to want this? Or, more specifically, is it okay to want him. The more Ross thinks about it the more into the idea he is, until he catches himself staring at Dan’s hands and imagining them wrapped around his cock, or grasping his hair, or gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Ross has to excuse himself to the kitchen just to clear his head. There’s no one else in there, the party having gradually moved outdoors, so he takes a second just to breath. But of course Dan finds him. Ross, back pressed against the counter, watches him make a show of looking for something non-alcoholic to drink. He doesn’t even acknowledge Ross at first, which leads Ross to snipe, “I didn’t know they let pussies into this party.”

It’s dumb because Arin doesn’t even drink and he’s the host but Ross doesn’t care. It’s words to fill the silence, to make Dan look at him- and Dan does. He turns toward Ross, expression first unreadable and then borderline predatory, his eyes narrowed. Dan closes the distance between them slowly, watching Ross’ face. He crowds Ross against the counter, traps him there with an arm on either side of him, and says, “Fucking blow me, Ross.”

It’s not the same way he usually says it, offhanded and annoyed. Instead it’s purposeful, challenging. And Ross tilts his chin up, answering the challenge. “Is that what you want, Danny? You want me on my knees?” He doesn’t know what game he’s playing, or what the end goal is, but he’s pleasantly warm and his head is pleasantly fuzzy and Dan is so close to him, looking at him like he wants him. That alone is new and exciting and Ross abruptly decides that he likes having Dan’s attention.

Dan’s eyes fall to Ross’ lips. He brings his hand up, touches the corner of Ross’ mouth. Ross is still. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he isn’t anymore, until Dan drops his hand and asks, softly, “Is that what you want?”

What Ross wants is for Dan to kiss him. He’s so close, barely a breath away. It feels like teasing.

Something in Ross’ expression must read as a yes because Dan laughs, voice low. He takes Ross’ chin between his fingers and nudges him into a kiss. Maybe it’s the alcohol but the contact feels like fire. Dan is so tall, and with the counter at his back Ross feels enveloped by him. He grasps at the front of Dan’s sweater without meaning to, and then works his hands up until his fingers are splayed over Dan’s jaw. Dan kisses like he means it. He kisses like he wants Ross to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

They’re gasping when they separate. Ross’ cheeks are warm and Dan’s lips are swollen and it only then occurs to Ross that anyone could’ve walked in and seen them. He’s not sure he cares.

Dan holds Ross’ hands between his own while he catches his breath, eyes closed. “Damn, Ross,” he says eventually, sounding equal parts exasperated and in awe.

Ross preens, pleased with himself, until Dan kisses him again, quicker but still heated. “Want you,” he mumbles against Ross’ lips, an admission he didn’t need to make but one that still has Ross squirming. Dan grasps his hips, thumbs stroking over his hip bones, over the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

“Let’s go,” Dan says. It isn’t phrased like a question but Ross knows it is one, can tell by the way Dan hesitates, meets his eyes, that it’s an offer Ross can either accept or refuse.

“My place or yours?” Ross asks, still breathless, consequences be fucked.


	5. rubberdoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: could i get some rubberdoop (ross n barry)? maybe with ross feeling shitty abt his art and barry cheers him up + gives him inspiration or smthn?

One of Barry’s very favorite things about Ross is that when he feels a way, he feels it wholeheartedly. A side-effect of this is that he’s shit as hiding his emotions. When he feels bad, everyone knows. Barry used to think it was something he played up, for the sake of drama or attention, just because he’s such a caricature of sadness when he’s in the dumps. He walks with shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, lips turned down at the corners. He gets quiet, only speaking when spoken to and only in the most monotone and perfunctory way possible. But Barry quickly learned that Ross simply can’t help it. With Ross, there’s no such thing as putting up a front.

That’s why, when he comes into the office on a weekday looking like someone kicked his puppy and not making eye contact with anyone, Barry knows immediately that something is wrong. Not that it takes some kind of genius. Arin notices, too, and they trade worried looks over their computer screens.

“Alright, buddy?” Barry asks, keeping his tone light.

“Yeah,” Ross says, in possibly the least convincing way.

Barry watches as Ross gets settled at his desk, trying to decide whether or not to press the issue. Another thing about Ross is, despite feeling things so strongly, he never tends to stay feeling a way very long and, chances are, if Barry doesn’t poke at it then the problem will just go away.

Arin makes the decision for him. He shrugs at Barry and whispers, “Leave him be.” So Barry does, thinking Ross will probably be perked up by the time they have to record for Steam Train.

But, a handful of hours later, Ross’ mood hasn’t changed. They record the first episode, anyway, Barry trying his best to bring a smile to Ross’ face. If Ross notices the effort then he doesn’t reward it. He’s quiet, letting Barry do most of the talking and barely responding when Barry cracks a joke or throws him a question.

It’s not a terrible episode, but Barry knows they can’t film ten more like it. Once they stop the recording, Barry goes to get a snack while he ponders how to broach the topic with Ross. When he comes back, he finds Ross face down on the couch.

Barry sighs. He sets aside the gummy bears he’d brought for Ross and goes to sit down. He urges Ross up until there’s room for him with Ross’ head pillowed in his lap. Ross makes a half-hearted noise of dissent but quickly settles when Barry starts to card fingers through his hair. His eyes slide closed and don’t open again even when Barry asks, “What going on with you, Ross?”

At first Ross’ only response is to hum. But Barry is patient, and eventually Ross admits, “I did a bad thing.”

Barry’s mind immediately jumps to the worst possible conclusions, but Ross is quick to clarify. “I read the comments.”

Barry blinks. The hand in Ross’ hair stills, until Ross makes an agitated noise. Barry resumes the head petting and asks, “You mean… You read some negative comments? About Steam Train?”

“Not about Steam Train. About…” Ross hesitates, and his voice gets very small. “About my animations.”

“Oh, Ross. Why’d you do that to yourself?”

Ross shrugs, getting defensive. “I dunno! I didn’t think it would be that bad, but…” He opens his eyes, turns over so he can look up at Barry. Barry is pretty sure his bottom lip is trembling. He’s wearing the most pitiful expression Barry’s ever seen. “You don’t think I’m bad at drawing, do you?”

“Of course not! Ross, c’mon. You’re amazing at what you do. Don’t listen to the haters.”

Ross doesn’t even seem to hear. “I just- I really love animating. And if I’m bad at it, if I can’t do the thing I love-“

Barry shushes him with a sharp poke to the ribs. “Stop it, guy. You’ve put years into learning how to draw and animate and it shows, okay? Your work is really good and it keeps getting better. And you know I wouldn’t lie to you, right?”

Ross considers this. He nods, slowly. “You wouldn’t lie,” he parrots. “Cause you’re Barry.”

“That’s right,” Barry says, playing along. “I’m Barry, and I love you, so I’d never tell you something if it weren’t true.”

For the first time all day, Ross smiles. It’s a watery smile, to be sure, but it’s a vast improvement over Ross’ sad face. Barry feels a little bit like he just made the sun come out.

Ross sits up far enough to wrap his arms around Barry’s neck. Barry returns the hug, arms around Ross’ waist. “I love you, too,” Ross says, muffled into the juncture of Barry’s neck and shoulder.


	6. ninjashipparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please don't go."

Brian slides into his jacket, grabs his phone and wallet- and pauses to look back at Danny, which is his first mistake.

Danny is sleeping on his stomach, the sheets of the hotel room bed resting at his hips. Brian traces the line of his shoulders with his eyes, the dip in his waist, the angry red scratch crossing over his spine. That would be Brian’s own accidental handiwork, though Danny hadn’t seemed to mind in the slightest. He hadn’t minded, either, when Brian bit at his neck, or tugged at his hair. He’d just thrown his head back and moaned- and then smiled, like he was getting exactly what he wanted.

Brian feels like a coward, sneaking out after the fact. He feels like a coward and a fucking moron. Sure, Danny initiated things, but Brian never should’ve let them get so out of hand. He shouldn’t have encouraged Danny. It was stupid, a mistake. And now Brian is going to pay for it.

His hand is on the doorknob when Danny starts to stir behind him. Brian hears the sheets rustle and it brings him up short, causes him to hesitate once more. But he doesn’t look back right away, just waits for the inevitable moment of realization. And it comes all too swiftly.

“Bri?” Danny asks, voice rough the way it usually is in the mornings but also much smaller. “Where’re you going?”

Brian takes a deep breath. He turns around. His third and biggest mistake of the morning, because looking at Danny just makes everything so much worse. Danny’s always been so expressive, his face an open book for anyone to read. And right now he’s confused and hurt, like some part of him already understands the situation. He’s looking at Brian with a frown, his eyes wide. His hair is a curly mess and, as Brian watches, he reaches up to brush it out of his face, pushing most of it to one side. It’s such a familiar gesture. Something about it makes Brian’s breath catch.

“I- I can’t, Danny. I just can’t,” Brian says on an exhale, all in a rush. He steps toward Danny, contradicting himself, but he needs Danny to understand. “What happened last night was- was unprincipled. It was wrong-“

Danny shakes his head. “Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true!” Brian reaches out, stops just short of touching Danny. He lets his hand fall. “I’m married. I have a wife, Danny. And she trusts me.”

There’s pink spreading across Danny’s cheeks and nose, as though he’s either angry or about to cry. “So we fucked up, alright. But you can’t just leave. We’re in the middle of a tour here, Brian! There are people counting on us, on NSP. You can’t just- you can’t…” He trails off, and when he next speaks it’s much softer, a plea rather than an argument. “Please don’t go.”

Brian bites his lip. The thing is, he needs space. The thing is, he’s not sure he could stop this from happening again. He wants it to happen again. And that’s the problem. What he needs is distance. Time.

When he doesn’t reply right away, Danny presses on. He grabs at the sleeve of Brian’s jacket, holding him there however tenuously. “Bri, I fucking love you, man. Please stay. Please.”

The depth of Brian’s own feelings terrify him. He tears himself away from Danny’s grip. “I have to go,” he says, and then again, firmer.

Danny doesn’t watch him leave, so he doesn’t see the final look Brian casts over his shoulder.


	7. polybomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Brian being really over tired, so he's pretty clingy with a person of your choice?

Arin is playing a game when Brian finds him. He quietly slips in and Arin automatically makes room for him on the couch. He doesn’t look away from the TV until Brian settles beside him and rests his head on Arin’s shoulder and loops his arm though Arin’s, because this is dangerously close to cuddling and cuddling is something Brian so rarely initiates.

“You alright?” Arin asks, soft and gentle. He sets aside his controller and uses the hand currently not being held by Brian to stroke through Brian’s hair. He leans into the touch, nods, but even from here Arin can see the dark circles under his eyes. Arin’s not sure if he should chalk up Brian’s tiredness to overworking or to Dan’s absence, but, regardless, he’s clearly exhausted.

“You wanna call him? He’s probably still up.”

Brian considers, then nods.

Arin pulls out his phone. He shuffles around on the couch until he and Brian are both in frame and calls Dan on FaceTime. Brian doesn’t bother sitting up. He’s still leaning heavily on Arin, winding and unwinding their fingers. His expression doesn’t change when Dan answers, but Arin catches the little relieved sigh that escapes him.

“Hey,” Dan greets, smiling sleepily at the camera. His hair is a mess and his shoulders are bare, suggesting he was already in bed. Not that he seems to mind. “My two favorite boys. What’s up?”

“Just checking in,” Arin says. He finds himself smiling back. The way Dan gets all soft around the edges when he’s sleepy is one of Arin’s favorite things. And Brian’s, too, though he’d scarcely admit it.

“Miss you,” Brian pipes up, tone fond. He quickly adds, in the same tone, “Asshole.”

Dan giggles. “Miss you, too, old man. Looks like you guys are having a cuddle sesh without me. Should I be jealous?”

Brian curls further into Arin’s side. “You’re missing out,” he says simply, pointedly.

“Three more days,” Dan sighs, looking wistfully between them. “I really do miss you guys. It’s just-“ He breaks off, looks over his shoulder. There’s a thudding noise from somewhere behind him. “Shit,” he mumbles, pulling a face. “I think Brent’s back. I should probably go.”

“Love you,” Arin says quickly, and Brian echoes the sentiment. Dan ends the call by blowing them each a kiss.

Despite the fact that it was cut short, Arin is pretty sure the call made Brian feel a little better, as though he only needed some reassurance that Dan was okay. Arin knows the feeling. Whenever one of them goes out of town, Arin feels the absence keenly. But at least, Arin thinks, he’s still got Brian this time. At least he isn’t the one that had to go off on their own. That’s even worse, being separated from both of them at the same time.

Brian doesn’t seem in any hurry to move so Arin asks, “Movie?”

Brian nods. He only makes it through the first twenty minutes or so before he’s sleeping soundly, stretched out beside Arin on the couch, head pillowed on his chest.


	8. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Maybe rubberbang just spending some quality time together with cuddles and all that good stuff please ??!!

Ross and Dan spend a lot of time together but nearly all of it is spent at work. Especially lately. Their hectic, conflicting schedules mean they typically see each other at the office or not at all. Dan can count on one hand the number of times he’s gotten to see Ross during off hours in the last several weeks. That in and of itself is a depressing realization, made worse by the fairly recent and definitely exciting turn their relationship has taken. They haven’t labeled it- they haven’t even talked about it- but for the last few months they’ve been the kind of friends who kiss. The kind of friends who maybe secretly hold hands sometimes. The kind of friends who get each other off and then stick around for breakfast the next morning.

It had all started, perhaps somewhat predictably, with an argument. Not a real argument, but a sort of teasing, half-angry back and forth. It was a typical exchange for the two of them, so much so that Dan can’t even remember the topic. But instead of one of them either storming out of the room or laughing it off or calling a truce, Dan remembers trailing off mid-sentence because he’d suddenly realized how close Ross was standing. So close he had to tilt his chin up to look Dan in the eye. He’d been wearing an insufferably smug expression. Dan kissed him mostly to wipe the smirk off his face but also because, in that moment, he wanted to, plain and simple.

It’s not something he’s regretted. Ross gave as good as he got that night, and every night they’ve spent together since. Things haven’t been weird between them. Just… Different. Good different. And every day Dan finds something new about Ross to appreciate. Like the way his tongue pokes out when he’s really concentrating on something. The way he lights up when he gets excited. The way he likes to wear Dan’s shirts as they make breakfast, and the way he dances around the kitchen, too full of energy for Dan to keep up. The way he moans and blushes, and the way he takes control. The way he gets quiet, sometimes, when he’s tired, and the way he silently asks to be held, too proud to ask outright but not above using puppy dog eyes and a pout.

It’s not easy for Dan to admit that he misses Ross, especially not when Ross is at his desk only a few feet away. But Dan does miss him. He misses being alone with him.

Ross is either a mind reader or he has the same thought, because it’s mere seconds after Dan’s silent admission that he receives a text. It simply says, come over tonight?

Dan glances over at Ross, still slouching over his desk, still diligently drawing. He types out a quick reply.

Thought u had that thing?

Ross’ reply is just as quick. Schedule cleared up.

Dan steadfastly ignores the excitement threatening to pool in his stomach. He glances at the clock, and starts counting down the minutes.

Ross leaves first, at his usual time. Dan, also as usual, winds up staying late. He has so many projects and they each keep demanding his attention. By the time he arrives at Ross’ doorstep the night isn’t exactly young anymore and Dan lets himself in only to find Ross dozing on the couch, stretched out longways with an arm dangling over the side and his shirt rucked up indecently. The TV is on but the volume is low. Dan stands there for several seconds debating whether or not to wake Ross up or just toss a blanket over him. He looks peaceful, and comfortable, and in the end Dan decides to join him.

Ross wakes to Dan poking his arm. “Scoot over,” Dan mumbles, nudging him. Ross takes the hint and makes room for Dan to slide in behind him while he simultaneously yawns into his fist.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, not sounding very sorry in the slightest. There’s barely enough room for Dan on Ross’ tiny couch but he makes it work. He twines his legs with Ross’ and pulls Ross to his chest, arms wound around him. Dan has always been a fan of cuddling but he especially loves cuddling with Ross. They just fit together so well. The only challenge is getting Ross to stop being a squirmy bastard, but when he’s tired like this he’s strangely… Gentle. Soft. He practically melts into Dan’s embrace.

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Ross adds, voice still rough.

“It’s cool,” Dan quietly assures him. He doesn’t know how to admit that this is what he needed, anyway.

“No,” Ross argues. “I had this… Thing. I bought wine.”

Dan makes a questioning noise. He presses his cold nose against the back of Ross’ neck, but Ross doesn’t seem to mind. He reaches back, almost unconsciously, to tangle his fingers in Dan’s curls as he goes on explaining, “Yeah, yeah. I bought wine. I thought we could have dinner, and…” He trails off. After a moment he asks, voice small, “You know what tomorrow is?”

“Not a clue,” Dan truthfully admits. He’s not even sure what day of the week it is. They’ve all been blending together recently.

Ross’ voice goes even smaller. He says, slowly, “Valentine’s Day.” And then he waits, as though this is supposed to mean something to Dan.

“…And?” Dan prompts, truly at a loss.

Ross huffs and turns over in Dan’s arms, so that they’re facing each other. His cheeks are pink, the way they always are after he’s just woken up. Dan smiles, can’t really help it, and brushes the hair away from Ross’ forehead.

“You know who spends Valentine’s Day together, Dan?”

“Couples?” Dan guesses.

Ross nods. “Right. Couples.”

It takes a moment. Then Dan blinks, and it clicks. “Oh,” he says.

Ross immediately moves as though he’s going to get up, cheeks gone even pinker. “Never mind,” he blurts. “It’s… Stupid. Forget I said anything-“

“Hey, hey, stop it, Ross. Calm down,” Dan soothes, pulling Ross to him again. “Shh, baby. You wanna spend Valentine’s with me?”

Ross hides his face in Dan’s chest. He nods.

“Alright,” Dan says, matter-of-factly. “So you’re my Valentine.”

Ross groans, the sound muffled. “Oh, God, it sounds so fucking cheesy. I just- I want-“

“Me too,” Dan assures him.

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say,” Ross points out, finally risking a peek up at him.

“Don’t need to.” He presses a kiss, feather-light, between Ross’ eyes. This, more than anything, seems to reassure Ross somewhat.

“And we… Can tell the others…?” he ventures. “Make it official?”

Dan doesn’t even need to think about it. After months of having Ross like this there’s no way he wants to go back to being just friends. It’s the easiest decision he’s ever made. “Anything you want.” He quickly amends, just as Ross’ eyes start to twinkle, “Or, well, not anything. Anything within reason. That won’t lead to death or dismemberment.”

“Deal,” Ross chirps, looking like the cat that got the canary. He snuggles closer, all sweetness until he nips at Dan’s neck. He’s quick to settle, though, curled against Dan. He makes a little noise of contentment and Dan figures that, right now, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


	9. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: egobang Arin giving Dan a massage, between episodes, that turns a bit naughty.

They’re five episodes into the session and Dan can’t sit still. He’s normally a little fidgety anyway, first sitting with legs tucked up beneath him, then knees drawn up to his chin, then ankles crossed and legs stretched out across the floor. But today it’s worse, like he can’t find a comfortable position, and Arin finally turns to him, between episodes, and says, “Dude, what’s going on with you?”

Dan blinks at him. He’s sleepy today, a little bleary-eyed. He offers up a befuddled smile. “What do you mean?”

Arin twiddles his fingers in Dan’s direction. “You. You’re all… Twitchy.”

“Oh, sorry, man. My back’s fucking killing me. I think I slept wrong or something.” He rolls his shoulders, pulls a face when something twinges. “Didn’t mean to be distracting or whatever.”

Dan is always distracting or whatever but Arin doesn’t point this out. He shrugs instead, offers up, “It’s cool. But I can, like, help you out with that. If you want.”

Dan blinks again.

Arin gestures. “I’m a fucking amazing masseuse. Just ask Suzy.”

Dan casts his gaze around the recording room. Then he turns back, asks, “Really?” He sounds halfway disbelieving.

That’s how Dan winds up underneath him. They’d started off sitting up but it wasn’t comfortable for either of them, Arin unable to reach properly and Dan still tense beneath his fingers. Now Dan is sprawled length-wise along the couch, face down, and Arin is practically straddling his ass. Only practically because he’s being very careful not to actually put all his weight on Dan, partially out of fear that he might hurt him and partially because there’s only a thin layer of basketball shorts between Arin’s dick and the outside world and he’d be lying if he said his dick wasn’t at least kind of interested in the proceedings.

It’s just that, as Arin worked his hands over Dan’s shoulders and down his spine, easing tension as he went, Dan started making these noises. He’s still making them, little satisfied sighs and pleased moans and muffled words of encouragement. He alternately bites and licks his lips, scrunches up his face and smiles when Arin comes too near a ticklish spot or works out a particularly stubborn knot in his muscles. He’d shed his shirt some time ago at Arin’s mostly innocent suggestion so Arin has a perfect view of the way his waist tapers, the smooth expanse of his skin, the dimples sitting just above the line of his jeans. And if Arin dips his thumbs just a little lower than necessary, beneath said line- well, Dan doesn’t seem to mind. He squirms at the touch, encouraging it.

The atmosphere in the room is certainly different than when they’d started. Maybe it’s all in Arin’s head, maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but Dan’s noises seem like they’re growing more deliberately sinful by the second, his cheeks more flushed. When he says Arin’s name it’s breathless, hesitant.

Arin’s hands still, sprawled out over Dan’s back, palms flat against his warm skin. Dan keeps his eyes closed, lip held between his teeth. Arin leans down, on a whim, to press a kiss to the junction where neck meets shoulder. Dan hums. He tilts his head, baring more of his neck, the motion almost expectant.

Arin rewards him with another kiss, then a nip. The corner of Dan’s lips twitch up, the beginnings of a smile. Arin gives in to another impulse. He urges Dan to turn over and, before he can second guess himself, kisses him properly. Dan moans into it, unabashed. Arin glides his hands down Dan’s sides. They comes to rest at his hips, which raise almost helplessly, seeking friction. Arin doesn’t have to look to know that Dan is hard. His chest is as flushed as his face and his eyes, wide and fixed on Arin’s, are silently asking Arin to finish what he started.

Arin is more than happy to oblige.


	10. polygrumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: okay but here's a really late polygrumps prompt: some table flip episode that had to be scrapped because everybody couldn't stop like really obviously flirting with each other/referencing things the audience shouldn't hear.

It’s Ross who starts it, which isn’t the least bit surprising both because it’s Ross and also because he’s always extra clingy whenever Dan and Arin have been out of town for a while. And the thing is, Dan would be willing to bet he doesn’t even mean to. It’s innocent enough. All he does is scoot his chair closer to Arin’s and rest his head on Arin’s shoulder. No one scolds him- they’ve gotten away with worse on camera before. The real surprise, at least to Dan, is when Arin not only welcomes the invasion of his space but also slides his hand over to rest on Ross’ thigh. He doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s done it, just goes on talking and gesturing wildly with his other hand, debating Brian over something that’s just happened in-game.

Dan looks up, trying to subtly search out the cameras. They don’t have the same vantage point that he does, there’s a chance they might not be able to pick up the way Ross is now holding Arin’s hand, fidgeting absently with Arin’s fingers.

Dan doesn’t notice the arguing has died down until Suzy catches his eyes. “Dan, baby, it’s your turn,” she says, slipping her hand into his and squeezing. Dan squeezes back, out of habit, and is a little bit sad when she withdraws a moment later. She smiles coyly at him, adds in a wink for good measure. God, he’s missed her. He’s missed all of them. Whoever had the bright idea to film Table Flip the day he and Arin got back into town should be throttled, he decides.

“Um.” He clears his throat, looks over the board. “I’ll be honest, I haven’t been paying any attention. Like, none whatsoever.”

From across the table, Brian snorts derisively. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

Dan twirls a curl around his finger, bats his eyelashes. “You think I’m pretty?” He’s having to fight a grin, which somewhat ruins the act, but the deadpan stare Brian levels him with is worth it. As is the way Brian hooks his foot behind Dan’s ankle under the table. He’d never admit it but he’s another clingy one, always eager to touch. He’s usually the first to corner Dan whenever he’s been gone for a while, like he wants to be the first to remind him what he’s been missing.

“Listen,” he says sternly. “I know Barry is distractingly handsome but get your shit together, Danny.”

Barry perks up, looking pleased. He doffs his hat in Brian’s direction. “Thank you, good sir. You’re quite distractingly handsome yourself.”

Suzy giggles. She flutters her fingers toward the board. “Alright, alright, you’re all stupidly good looking but can we focus, please?”

“Yeah, Dan, focus,” Ross says, distracted but unwilling to miss an opportunity to rib on Dan. He’s still half-way cuddling with Arin. He looks like he’d rather be sitting in Arin’s lap and Dan has no doubt he would be if the cameras weren’t rolling.

Dan reaches for his piece on the board, but hesitates.

“You should probably move here,” Arin says, slyly, pointing to a spot on the board. “It just makes strategic sense.”

“Strategic sense my ass,” Brian pipes up. “Danny should move here. To keep you from winning.”

“Bullshit! If he moves there then it’ll help you win!”

“Dan can decide for himself, guys,” Barry cuts in. Dan adores him.

Brian, on the other hand, ignores him. He stands up, plants his hands on the table so that he’s looking down at Dan. “Danny, I’ll level with you. Either you move here and help out your pal Brian, or I’m not putting out tonight.”

Dan kind of freezes. His brain comes up with a thousand ways, very quickly, to play it off as a joke. The mirth in Brian’s blue eyes suggests he intends for it to be played off as a joke. Arin ruins that by scoffing. “I could make that same threat, dude.”

“We all could,” Ross helpfully points out.

There’s a beat of silence. No one contradicts Ross. Then Suzy says, calmly, “Well, this episode is absolutely never going to be aired.” She doesn’t sound all that sad about it.

“Polygrumps fans would love it,” Ross mumbles defensively.

Brian is still staring at Dan. “It’s for sure not gonna be aired?” Dan asks the room at large, meeting Brian’s gaze.

“Yeah, fuck it, we’ll just scrap the whole thing.” Arin’s shrug is evident in his voice.

“Cool,” Dan declares, and pulls Brian in by his lapels. It’s an awkward angle, he has to stand to meet Brian over the table, but the way Brian absolutely melts into the kiss makes up for it. They part, but only for a breath, then Brian is tugging him back in, kissing him like he’s been gone for years and not just a handful of days.

“Me, next,” Ross says, perking up.

“Greedy bastard,” Barry accuses.

Dan laughs, a little breathless. “I love you guys,” he says, feeling warm.


	11. razzabang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can I request Dan and Barry on their first date (a candlelit dinner in their shared home)?

Some people might say Barry and Dan did things a little backwards. And Barry can grudgingly admit that maybe those people were kind of right. Typically, you’d wait until you were several months into a relationship, at the least, to move in with someone. Instead they’d moved in together when they were just friendly acquaintances and then, by the time Barry got up the nerve to ask Dan on a proper date, they’d been living together for the better part of a year.

Not that Barry has any regrets. Thanks to their situation, Barry already knows exactly how Dan lives his life. He’s seen him at his worst- sick, crying, drunk. He’s been with Dan through bad moods, through fits of anger, through an existential crisis or two. He’s dealt with Dan leaving behind dirty dishes or procrastinating laundry so long it starts to smell. And even so, it was so easy for Barry to fall for him. It was the easiest thing in the world, because even during those bad moments there was nowhere else Barry ever wanted to be, no one else he wanted to be with.

The fact that Dan agreed to a date (and with a radiant smile, no less) suggests he maybe kind of feels the same, which makes Barry’s tummy do a weird swoopy thing when he thinks about it.

Barry is setting the table when Dan gets home. He walks into the kitchen, bag slung over his shoulder and smile at the ready, then stops when he sees the table laid out for dinner. His smile turns confused. “I thought we were going out?”

“Hello to you, too,” Barry replies, going back to his work. He lays out the last fork and fishes around in his pocket for a lighter. He tries not to sound as unsure as he feels when he continues, “I mean, we were. But you were texting me about how tired you were and you’ve been working nonstop for, like, a week, so I thought-“

“Dinner at home,” Dan finishes, and Barry finally looks at him. He looks… Relieved. And, yes, tired, with dark circles under his eyes- but still lovely. “Are those candles?” he asks, pointing.

“Yep,” Barry confirms, popping the p. He feels kind of silly about the whole thing, right up until Dan lets his bag slide to the ground and opens his arms. It’s an invitation Barry wouldn’t dream of passing up. He gladly steps into the embrace, and marvels at how warm Dan is.

“Barry,” Dan sighs, fond. “You did all this for me?”

“Yeah,” Barry admits. He turns his face into Dan’s chest. “There’s roses,” he adds, muffled.

“I see that,” Dan laughs. “Oh man, B. You’re way too good to me.”

Barry pulls back to look him in the eye. “So you’re not upset about not going out?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Are you kidding? This is perfect!”

Barry squints up at him, skeptical. “You don’t even know what’s for dinner yet.”

Dan’s only response is a laugh and a sweet, chaste kiss that leaves Barry so stunned all he can do for several seconds afterwards is stammer and blink.


	12. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan and Arin are jokingly sexting, basically talking to each other like they do irl anyhow, but then one of them says/does something that makes it a lil too real and they end up having phone/facetime sex or something.

Dan always misses Arin whenever he goes out of town for an extended period of time, and he gets the feeling it’s mutual since Arin has spent all day texting him on and off. Any random thought or observation that pops into his head. Dan doesn’t mind- he gets to respond in turn, and it makes the current distance between them feel like maybe it isn’t such a big deal.

It’s almost midnight when Dan is finally settling into bed, sliding between scratchy hotel sheets in boxers and one of his favorite old t-shirts, worn soft from so many washes. He’s gotten about three texts in a row from Arin detailing the way he absolutely thrashed Ross at Mario Kart in the office today, but before he can respond Arin changes the subject with an abrupt I miss you.

Miss you, too, Big Cat, Dan replies, going with the flow. He quickly adds, in jest, You better be at the airport to pick me up on time.

Or what?

Dan thinks for a moment. He decides on, Or I’ll fuck your face.

It’s a threat Dan’s pretty sure he’s made before. He’s not sure how he expects Arin to respond, really- with a string of emoji’s, perhaps, or some kind of joke about jizz. Instead, after a minute or more, the only response is, I’d let you.

No emoji’s. Nothing to indicate it’s a joke. And Dan waits, watching his screen, but it seems like Arin is done typing. There’s not a follow up incoming.

Would you? Dan ventures. At the airport? In front of all those people? Scandalous.

Wherever, Arin replies, quick. Whenever. Just thinking about it gets me hot, man.

Dan can only stare at his phone, dumbfounded. Surely Arin is joking. He must be. But now that they’re on the subject, Dan can’t help picturing it. Arin on his knees, lips wrapped around Dan’s cock, his cheeks flushed as he fucking takes it like a champ. Dan’s fingers in his hair, sliding through the soft strands, tugging sometimes just to hear Arin moan and watch his eyelashes flutter.

“Fuck,” Dan says aloud. He slides his palm down his own stomach, realizes what he’s doing and quickly stops himself. Arin is probably joking.

Are you joking? Dan sends. The fact that he has to ask is a little embarrassing (especially if the answer is yes) but at this point he has to know.

Arin spends what feels like forever typing. Finally, his message comes through. Not joking. Wanna get on my knees for you. Wanna be good for you.

Dan curses again. He finds Arin’s name in his contacts and hits call, because he needs to hear him. He needs to hear him say it so he knows it’s not a joke.

“Dude,” Dan says by way of greeting, as soon as he hears Arin pick up.

“Dude,” Arin parrots. “Not freaking you out, am I?” He sounds breathy, voice deep and sinful and that alone does things to Dan he’d rather not admit to just yet.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dan asks, ignoring Arin’s question. He bites his lip, quietly hopes the answer is yes. God, the idea of Arin jerking himself off while Dan is on the phone with him is more appealing than it has any right to be.

“Depends. Are you gonna make me stop?”

“Shit, no,” Dan breathes. He’s shaking his head emphatically, even though Arin can’t see. His hand wanders towards his dick again and this time he lets it. If Arin is touching himself while he’s on the phone with Dan, then there’s no reason Dan can’t do the same. He’s already so hard. He’s not sure he’s ever gotten so turned on so quickly- and the source of his sudden ardent lust isn’t even in the room.

“Been thinking about doing this for a while,” Arin admits. His breathing is picking up- Dan can just make it out. He hums, not quite a moan but verging on one. Dan finds himself mimicking the noise as he finally slides his hand into his boxers and grips himself properly. He thumbs his own already leaking slit. “Don’t wanna-“ Arin breaks off with a gasp, starts over. “Don’t wanna be the only one getting off on this.”

“You’re not,” Dan rushes to assure him. He can feel his cheeks burning. “God, Arin, I’m- I had no idea. But please keep talking, holy shit.”

It takes Arin a moment. Eventually he says, strained, “Wish I could see you. When you get back I’ll- shit, I dunno. I want everything. If you’re down. I- I want to blow you, I want to ride you. I want to make you feel so good you can’t see straight.”

Dan voices his emphatic agreement with a quiet moan. He strokes himself once, twice, then forms a circle with his fist and starts to move his hips. He closes his eyes, calls the image of Arin on his knees back to mind. Then he pictures Arin over him, expression one of bliss as Dan takes him by the hips and guides him down onto his cock. Arin is all soft curves and pale skin and even as lovely as the image is, Dan is sure it doesn’t hold a candle to the real thing.

“I want that, too,” Dan says, because it seems important. “Fuck, Ar. I want it. Wanna take care of you.”

“Wanna kiss you,” Arin says, and it’s the most innocent thing he’s said so far but it also hits Dan the hardest. “Can I?”

“Yes, yeah, of course,” Dan babbles. He speeds up his hand, presses the phone harder against his ear as though it’ll bring Arin closer. His mind turns to picturing Arin as he likely is now. On his back, propped up by pillows, pants around his ankles or abandoned altogether as he strokes himself, large hand wrapped around his own length, face flushed and lip bitten and shirt rucked up high enough to expose his chest.

“Good,” Arin says, and Dan can tell he’s starting to lose his grip on words. His voice is starting to slur and his speech of broken by grunts and breathy moans. “That first, then. When you get back. Then I’ll do- whatever you want. Just- Just want you to- to touch me-“ He interrupts himself with a curse. He moans Dan’s name prettier than any girl. Dan has heard Arin say his name too many times to count but never like that. The sound of it makes Dan’s toes curl.

Arin’s voice is still rough when he comes back on the line. “Just the thought of you made me come.”

It’s Dan’s instinct to muffle his moan but Arin isn’t there to see what this is doing to him so he doesn’t bother, he lets Arin hear his pleasure and is buoyed by the delight evident in Arin’s voice as a result. “Wish I was there to finish you off. I’d let you come all over my face. My stomach. Let you mark me up.”

Dan comes abruptly over his own fist, shouts Arin’s name probably loud enough for his neighbors to hear. He’s panting as Arin chuckles down the line.

The brief silence that follows isn’t awkward. They’re both catching their breath. Dan’s mind is whirling, suddenly contemplating a whole new world of wonderful possibilities. He wants to voice them all to Arin, right now. Instead he asks, “You think I could catch an early flight?”

Arin laughs again. “I love you,” he says, simple and sweet.

Dan melts. “Love you, too, Big Cat. Always.”


	13. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan and Arin's first kiss as a prompt!

Their first kiss happens because Arin loses a bet.

“Listen, Dan, I just need you to let me kiss you,” he explains. Dan starts shaking his head before the sentence is even fully out of Arin’s mouth. “Come on!” Arin prods. “If I don’t then I have to kiss Ross!”

Dan’s lips are a thin line. “Why me?” he asks. Arin is crouched in front of him, one hand on his knee while Dan leans as far back and away as his desk chair will allow.

“Would Ross really be your second choice?” Barry asks. He’s standing nearby, arms folded.

Arin doesn’t look back at him. “Well, yeah. I’ve known him longest,” he reasons. After some thought he adds, “I guess Brian is a close second.”

Barry scoffs.

“I’m not kissing you,” Dan cuts in, firm. Arin expects to find mirth in his eyes. Instead his gaze is serious, steady. It’s an expression that rarely crosses Dan’s features and Arin isn’t quite sure what to do with it. And he’s not sure why Dan is objecting so fiercely. It’s just a stupid kiss- a peck, really. Over and done with and then they can move on with their lives.

“… It doesn’t have to mean anything?” Arin tries.

At first Arin thinks this was the exact wrong thing to say. Dan’s expression crosses over into angry- furious- but it quickly clears again. He nods, once, curt. “You’re right, man. Let’s get it over with.”

“Insulting,” Arin mumbles, mostly kidding but also a little stung.

“Does Barry have to watch?” Dan asks, side-eyeing their friend.

“Gotta verify,” Barry tells him. “Or it doesn’t count.”

“Fine,” Dan huffs. Arin is bewildered. He’s never known Dan to get pissy about anything. Especially anything this silly.

It’s not until Dan actually closes the distance between them, leaning down and hands cupping Arin’s face, that Arin begins to understand. Or thinks he does, at least. Because Dan doesn’t just give him a chaste peck. He holds Arin there, licks at his lips, pours feeling into it-

Arin is left reeling when they part. He finds he’s not sure how much time has passed. He finds he’d like to kiss Dan again- to keep kissing him, possibly forever.

Before he can put voice to these thoughts, Dan is standing, maneuvering around him. He doesn’t quite stomp out of the room but it’s close enough.

Arin touches his lower lip.

Barry tilts a brow in Arin’s direction but, thankfully, doesn’t ask questions.


	14. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Arin jokingly gives Dan a small vibrating dildo for his birthday (though he's also got his real present for him too!) and Dan can't stop thinking about it and where he'd stashed it under his bed and he eventually tries it out, and somehow Arin interrupts him and you decide from there ;)

When Arin first gives it to him, Dan laughs. He laughs because he’s supposed to- because Arin is looking at him with that twinkle in his eye, expectant, the corners of his lips twitching up. Dan laughs because there are people around.

But he can’t stop thinking about it. He stashes it under his bed even though he told Arin he wouldn’t keep it and throughout the day he’s half-hard in his pants just anticipating the night ahead, the ways he’ll put Arin’s joke gift to use. By the time he finally makes it home, to blessed solitude, and pulls the dildo out from it’s hiding place, he’s aching.

The thing is, though he denies it, he’s not exactly a stranger to penetration. But he’s never had anything this big- the size of an actual cock. It’s only ever been his fingers or someone else’s, one or maybe two. He was always too embarrassed to think about purchasing something like this for himself. But the idea of being this full, of being able to take something this big- well, he can’t say he’s disappointed that Arin’s done his dirty work for him.

Dan only barely touches himself while he preps. He’s already so hard he’s afraid to push himself over the edge. Instead he lays on his stomach, hips propped up with a pillow and legs spread, ass in the air. With lube he works his pointer and ring fingers in up to the knuckle, then adds a third and relaxes around it, sets a rhythm that has him panting and squirming for friction. He only stops when he’s close to coming, and only long enough to back away from the edge. The dildo is still dauntingly big but Dan lubes it up anyway, bites his lip as he takes first the tip and then the shaft. It’s a strange, wonderful feeling. It take him a moment to adjust, to start to move his wrist. The first brush against his prostrate makes him cry out.

The dildo alone has him shaking. Every breath is a moan. He’s loud, shameless, can’t help it.

Then his finger finds the button. He holds his breath, and presses it.

The pleasure from the vibrations is overwhelming in the best way. Dan bucks his hips into the pillow. He gives up supporting himself on his free arm and instead buries his face in his own comforter. His moans begin to sound like sobs.

Some distant, coherent part of Dan’s mind registers Arin letting himself into Dan’s bedroom. It registers the absolute shock on his best friend’s face. But he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop- doesn’t want to stop. If anything, knowing Arin is watching makes Dan want to put on a show. If he maybe arches his back a little more, spreads his legs a little wider- it can be his and Arin’s little secret.

To Arin’s credit, he’s quick to recover from the surprise. And when Dan doesn’t stop, he doesn’t leave. Instead he comes closer. Close enough to touch, to slide a hand along Dan’s spine, over his sweat-slicked skin. Arin’s hand is large and warm. Everywhere he touches feels hot, electrified. He leaves a trail of fire in his wake.

He slides his hand lower, over Dan’s ass. And then he grips Dan’s hand on his own, starts to set his own pace with the dildo until Dan’s hand goes slack beneath his and drops away, letting him take over.

Dan comes quickly after that, rutting against the pillow and crying Arin’s name as Arin pulls his hair and fucks him with his own stupid joke gift.

As Dan collapses, spent, he thinks maybe he’d like to try out the real thing sometime, and figures he knows just the person to ask.


	15. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I'd love some egobang, honestly would just love some fluff right now. Maybe post-recording sesh, it's late at night on Dan's birthday and he wants sleepy cuddles?

Arin can tell Dan is starting to get sleepy somewhere around midnight. By two am he’s devolved into murmured ramblings and bizarre non-sequiturs. As the session wears on he slowly starts to tilt over onto Arin’s side of the couch, until eventually he’s leaning his head on Arin’s shoulder and watching the TV through half-open eyes.

“Okay, I’m calling it,” Arin declares, putting down his controller. “You’re barely coherent.”

“Arin,” Dan whines. “We were supposed to do two more!”

“We’ll make it up later,” Arin insists. “I mean, it’s officially your birthday as of, like, two hours ago so. Happy birthday, man, your present is an early finish.”

Dan snickers. “An early finish.”

Arin rolls his eyes. He reaches over to ruffle Dan’s hair. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Dan shakes his head in protest. He wraps his lanky arms around Arin’s mid-section, holding him in place, and cuddles further into his side. “Don’t wanna move,” he argues. “Stay here. Snuggle me forever.”

Arin considers putting up a token protest but- Dan is so warm and soft and the way he’s nuzzling into Arin’s side is, quite frankly, adorable. He’s not sure anyone could say no. He’s certainly powerless to do so. Instead, he repositions them so he can at least lay down, Dan stretched out along beside him, their legs tangled and his head pillowed on Arin’s chest. Dan lets himself be maneuvered and only complains when he thinks Arin is leaving him, but makes a noise of contentment when he realizes Arin is draping a blanket over them instead.

He presses a feather-light kiss to Arin’s throat. “Love you, Ar,” he mumbles, drifting off.

“Love you, too, Danny. Happy birthday.”

Dan doesn’t reply. His breathing is already deep and even. Arin strokes a stray curl away from his forehead and thinks he might just be the luckiest man alive.


	16. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan secretly writes a love song about Arin and somehow Arin finds out about it and good things happen

“Have you ever thought about doing, like, a video tour of your house?”

“You think people would wanna see my house?” Dan asks as he fits the key into the lock. His front door swings open soundlessly. Inside it’s dark, with only a little bit of illumination from the kitchen to light their way as they step over the threshold. Dan still isn’t quite used to living alone. He always half expects Barry to walk around the corner, eating cereal in his underwear or otherwise doing Barry things.

“Man, I love your house!” Arin enthuses as Dan sets about flipping on light switches. “It’s got good, like- what’s the word? You know, when a place has good vibes?”

“I think you’re thinking of feng shui?” Dan preens a little. He likes his place, too. It’s definitely a reflection of who he is, so to hear Arin praise it gives him something akin to the warm and fuzzies.

He loops his arm through Arin’s, starts to lead him toward a door at the end of the hall. “I like to do my writing in here,” he explains. “It’s peaceful and stuff.”

Arin breaks away from him as soon as they enter the room, makes a beeline for the nearest stack of papers. Dan doesn’t think to stop him. He lets Arin look around while he searches for what Arin actually came to see- the beginnings of a new Starbomb song. None of them have done any formal writing for a third album but Dan was struck with inspiration. He figures Arin may be able to flesh it out, turn it into something tangible.

He’s still searching when he hears Arin gasp behind him, and then a muttered, “Whoa.”

Dan turns around, notebook in hand. He nearly drops it when he realizes what Arin must be reading.

Arin holds up the loose sheet of paper, shakes it around, eyes wide. “Dude! This is amazing!”

“Wh-what?” Dan stutters. He scrambles to remember exactly what he wrote down. He didn’t include names, right? He wasn’t that stupid, was he? “I don’t- is it-“

“Is this for NSP?” Arin goes on, oblivious to Dan’s sudden panic. “It’s not, right?”

“N-no. It was just-“ Dan laughs. It’s a nervous laugh, strained, but Arin doesn’t seem to notice.

“It’s fucking beautiful! Holy shit, man. You should be writing ballads. Have you shown this to Brian?”

Dan shakes his head. He can feel the tips of his ears turning red. “You really like it?”

“Of course! Shit, it’s great. Are you guys thinking about doing a serious album?” Arin scans the paper again.

“Like I said, it’s not for NSP.”

“Then who’s it for? You thinking of going solo?” Arin chuckles.

Dan swallows. He steels himself. “Nah, man, not at all. It was actually…” He falters, can’t quite meet Arin’s gaze. “Uh, it was actually… For you. I wrote it for you.”

Arin’s brow furrows as confusion slowly descends upon him. He looks at the paper again, then at Dan, then back at the paper. Finally he asks, “You’re kidding, right?”

Dan is pretty sure his whole face is red by now and he might be sweating. “Do you want me to be kidding?” he asks carefully.

The confusion gives way to realization. Dan imagines Arin is replaying all their interactions in his head, reframing them to fit this new narrative. Because that, in Arin’s hands, is clearly a love song. It’s undeniable. Dan intended for it to be.

“You wrote this… For me,” Arin repeats, still disbelieving. When Dan’s only response is to awkwardly toe the floor, Arin says, “Holy shit, you wrote this for me.”

Dan doesn’t know what to say. Yes, he wrote it for Arin. About Arin. Because Arin is easily the best person he’s ever met. Arin is funny, and kind, and Dan can spend twelve hours sitting next to him and still want to take him home. Dan wouldn’t say he’s been pining like a high schooler the entire four years he’s known Arin but… He’s been pining longer than he’d like to admit. Too scared to say anything, or else risk everything they’ve built together. Writing lyrics like the ones in Arin’s hands was something of a release, whether or not they ever got turned into full-fledged songs and put out there for the world to see.

Dan, lost in thought, doesn’t hear Arin cross the room. He startles when Arin takes his hands. “Dan,” Arin says, softly. “Dan… I had no idea.”

“You weren’t supposed to,” Dan mumbles. Arin’s looking at him with something like awe. It’s… A better reaction than Dan expected.

Arin’s grip on his hands tightens. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? I’ve been hitting on you for like four years now!”

Dan blinks. “You were serious?”

Arin laughs. He sounds relieved, happy. He folds Dan into a hug. “I think we’ve both been complete idiots,” he says, muffled into the fabric of Dan’s shirt.

Dan returns the hug. He feels… Lighter, somehow. “What else is new?”


	17. commanderbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @devilgate-drive said: Commanderbang, roses- growing or giving them!
> 
> Anonymous said: Commanderbang smut/fluff?

Every morning, when he wakes up, Dan’s first instinct is to reach for Holly. She’s not usually there, having risen an hour or two beforehand, but Dan still reaches.

This morning, like most, he finds her side of the bed empty, the sheets a mess at the foot like she kicked them off. There’s early morning light creeping inside through the gaps in the curtains. Their clock is facing the wall but Dan would guess it’s barely seven. He rises with a yawn and a stretch, and pads quietly through the house searching for Holly. In the kitchen he discovers an empty coffee mug and the crumbs of a muffin, and when he calls for her he gets no answer.

He finds her, as he figured he would, in the garden. She’s sitting, legs folded beneath her, in front of her favorite rose bush. She’s donned a faded yellow dress this morning. It’s fanned out around her, and she keeps her sun hat tilted low. For a moment Dan lingers on the patio, just watching. She’s always beautiful but she’s so in her element here, surrounded by flowering plants and vines, sitting amongst this little slice of heaven she’s created for herself. From here he can see her lips moving but can’t make out the words. She likes to keep the plants entertained, she says.

She looks up just as Dan takes his seat on the ground, his long legs stretched out on either side of her. “Good morning,” she says, as she snips a rose free from the bush. She leans toward him, perhaps unconsciously.

“Can I entice you back to bed?” Dan asks. Her hair is silver today. He reaches out to brush an errant lock behind her ear.

She presses the rose to her lips, hiding her smile. But it shows in her eyes, in the way they crinkle up at the corners. The red of the petals brings out the pink of her cheeks. “Can’t sleep?” she asks, lilting.

“Sleep better beside you.”

She scoffs, but looks enamored nonetheless.

Dan plucks the rose from her fingers in order to kiss her. She smells like the garden. Dewy and sweet. Her lips are soft, kind. She reaches up to touch his cheek, delicate, fingertips dancing over his cheekbone and then the line of his jaw.

“Maybe just a nap,” she compromises.


	18. ninjashipparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about Danny getting some solo time maybe with Brian in mind

It happens, once. Years and years of build up and frustration come to a head in a shitty hotel room somewhere on the east side of the country. They’re both riding on a post-show high, adrenaline keeping them going when logic and sleep deprivation say they should be passed out on separate beds. Dan initiates things and almost immediately wishes he hadn’t- right up until Brian reciprocates. What follows is, despite the aforementioned shitty hotel room, one of the best nights of Dan’s life.

Afterwards, there’s an unspoken expectation that things will go back to normal. That what passed between them will stay in that hotel room, tucked away between the sheets, never to be spoken or thought of again. And Dan thinks he can do that. He thinks he’s gotten it out of system, maybe. That he’s gotten whatever he needed from Brian.

Except- he can’t stop thinking about it. He replays that night over and over again in his head. For days- for weeks. It bleeds into his dreams and he wakes up hard, aching. The first time he doesn’t touch himself. He takes a cold shower instead. Tells himself it was just a dream. By the third time, the fourth, he’s desperate. He wakes up sweating, fingers already inching toward his own cock. And instead of fighting it, he closes his eyes and tries to delve back into the dream. To conjure the memories.

It’s not a difficult thing to do. He can remember the way Brian smelled, tasted. He can remember the look in Brian’s eyes after they kissed the first time, the way hesitation gave way to determination, to hunger, as Dan mouthed the word please. Brian’s touch was sure after that. There was something comforting about the way he took control. It made Dan feel less guilty, made it easier to forget anything and everything outside of that moment.

Brian marked him up that night. It was like he wanted to leave reminders. For himself, for Dan. They’ve long since faded but Dan presses his thumb to the place where one was, remembers the way Brian had stroked him as he’d bitten into him. Dan sets his own pace by the memory, drags his thumb over his slit and wishes it were Brian instead. Straddling him, tugging his hair and whispering praise in his ear. Talking about how good Dan was, how beautiful, how perfect. Towards the end the praise devolved into just Dan’s name- Danny, Danny, Danny- over and over again as Dan shuddered beneath him.

It’s all too easy for Dan to take that memory and superimpose it over the here and now. It’s too easy to picture Brian in his house, in his bed, above him, threatening to make him beg for it and smirking all the while.

Mine, Brian had called Dan that night. Dan isn’t even sure he was meant to hear, but it drove him over the edge, just as the memory of it does now.

Dan stares at his own hand, coated in come. Filthy, Brian had chided him afterwards, looking smug and satiated. Go wash up and come back to bed.

But Dan hadn’t wanted to leave his side. He knew, though he didn’t want to admit it, that as soon as they went to sleep, as soon as the sun rose the next morning, they’d have to start pretending the whole thing never happened. And he wanted to postpone that for as long as possible.

He should’ve known then that he was in deep shit. Now there’s no denying it, and he has no idea how he’s going to look Brian in the eye later.


	19. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Arin nearly chokes on his drink when Dan shows up to the party wearing Arin’s shirt. They’re supposed to be keeping whatever’s between them hush hush for now, not exactly a secret but not exactly a non-secret, either. But that shirt obviously doesn’t belong to Dan. It’s long enough to nearly cover his ass and the sleeves come down over his knuckles. He’s left the top three buttons undone. The fabric slides indecently off his shoulders. And Dan knows exactly how much Arin likes it when he wears Arin’s clothes. The saucy wink he sends in Arin’s direction gives him away.

Arin rationalizes that there’s no way people could know, just by looking, that the shirt belongs to Arin. Just the possibility makes Arin a little hot under the collar, though. It’s like Dan is saying, publicly, I belong to Arin.

To Arin’s credit, he manages to wait nearly an hour before he drags Dan away from the party, to the nearest empty bedroom. “Take it off,” he says, pointing accusingly.

Dan sits primly on the edge of the bed, smirks up at Arin. “Sorry, what was that?” he asks, teasing.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Dan twirls a curl around his finger. He squints up at Arin with pursed lips. “I have a better idea,” he counters. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Arin doesn’t need to be told twice. He practically growls as he closes the distance between them. Dan starts to giggle and lets himself be pushed backwards onto the bed. “Come on, big cat,” he says, hands sliding over Arin’s back, his hips. It’s all the encouragement Arin needs.


	20. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan and Ross having hate sex or a hate make out sesh (you can throw a lil love in there too if you want to)

If there’s one thing Ross knows how to do, it’s push Dan’s buttons. It’s a game to him. He pushes and teases and infuriates, testing the limits, trying to see what it takes to get a rise out of Dan. Dan, on the other hand, knows that the way to push Ross’ buttons is to deny him the pleasure of a reaction. Normally it’s a fairly easy thing to do. Today, though, Ross is really testing him. And evidently he’s decided to try a different tactic.

Instead of the usual snide remarks and snarky comments, Dan is treated to lingering looks, coy smiles, and sly winks. Then Ross starts finding reasons to touch him. Their fingers graze as Ross passes Dan a pencil. He runs his hand down Dan’s arm, ostensibly marveling at the softness of his t-shirt. His palm glides down Dan’s back as they pose for an Instagram picture.

Dan confronts him about it. He perches on the edge of Ross’ desk and asks in a terse pseudo-whisper, “What are you up to?”

Ross blinks his pretty eyes, playing innocent. “No idea what you’re talking about,” he claims. Then, with a smile, “We’re still doing Steam Train later, right?”

Dan squints down at him, suspicious. God, in this light Ross’ eyes are practically sparkling. It’s annoying, and Dan scoffs. “Yeah,” he agrees, and leaves before Ross can do anything weirder than usual.

It’s during recording that Ross really ups the ante, as Dan should’ve known he would. He’s sitting close enough that Dan can feel how warm he is, and at one point he lays his head on Dan’s shoulder. It’s towards the end of the episode, while Dan is in the middle of a story, that his hand starts to wander. It starts off on Dan’s knee and creeps higher, fingers trailing the inseam of his jeans. Dan practically jumps. He fumbles his story, tries to pick it back up, but Ross’ touch grows more firm. More daring.

“What are you doing?” Dan finally snaps, but he doesn’t pull away. He should probably pull away.

“Nothing,” Ross says, but he doesn’t take his hand back and he sounds distracted.

Dan doesn’t push the issue- not while they’re recording. He figures if he lets it be, Ross will get bored. But it gets harder and harder to ignore him and despite his best efforts, Dan can feel himself getting turned on. The problem is only exacerbated when Ross reaches over with his free hand to toy with Dan’s hair, twirling curls around his finger and gently tugging. It’s like Ross known instinctively how to get under his skin.

Dan is almost relieved when Ross signs off for them. He turns, expecting- well, he’s not sure what he’s expecting. Something, after all that teasing. Instead, Ross stands as if to leave without a word.

“Whoa,” Dan says, catching his hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Got work to do.” Ross looks back over his shoulder. His signature smirk is there. His eyes are still fucking sparkling.

“Like hell,” Dan counters. He tugs on Ross’ hand. Ross moves easily, falls so that he’s practically straddling Dan, knees planted on either side of him. He looks startled to be so close. Dan grasps his hips and forces him to take a seat, holds him there. “You need to finish what you started,” he says.

Ross’ laugh is breathy. “That a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “God dammit, Ross. Now’s not the time. You want me to gag you?”

Ross is staring at Dan’s lips. He licks his own. Now it’s Dan’s turn to smirk. “That an option?” Ross asks, after some thought.

The image of Ross in Dan’s bed, hands bound, gag in place, naked and flushed, is more tempting than Dan would’ve thought. For now, he settles for guiding Ross onto his back, so he’s laid out beneath Dan on the sofa. Dan holds his wrists above his head in one hand. Ross tugs, testing, but Dan holds him. Ross looks miffed, like he can’t decide whether or not to be angry or delighted. Dan leans down. “Maybe we’ll just put your mouth to good use instead, huh?”

Ross kisses with wild fervor. He surges up to meet Dan halfway. It feels less like a kiss and more like a battle of wills. Ross uses his teeth and squirms, arches his hips but Dan denies him friction. Ross moans when Dan bites at his neck, twists around to bare more of his throat. It’s not a noise Dan ever thought he’d hear Ross make but he decides right away that he likes it, that he likes being the cause of it.

Still holding Ross’ wrists in one hand, Dan uses his free hand to push Ross’ shirt up until it bunches under his armpits, baring his chest and stomach. He moves down as far as his reach will allow, nips at Ross’ collar bone and then laves over his nipple. Ross squirms harder at that, can’t seem to help the noise he makes. Dan could probably get off just on this, just on holding Ross down and giving as good as he’s gotten. He’s already so fucking hard. He palms at himself through his jeans. Ross watches the movement, then throws his head back and practically whimpers.

“S-shit, Dan,” he stutters. “We can’t- we can’t do this here. Someone could fucking hear us.”

Dan immediately releases his wrists, sits back. “You want me to stop?”

“No!” Ross replies, a little too quickly. He snaps his mouth shut, looking angry at himself.

Dan starts to get off the sofa.

“Dan!” Ross whines, reaching for him. “Fuck! Just- just-“

“Just what?” Dan presses.

Ross huffs. “Just fucking touch me, man. Shit.”

Dan makes a show of considering. “Nah,” he says, and stands up.

The sound Ross makes is something akin to a squawk. “What? You can’t just- you can’t-“

Dan pauses long enough to lean down and kiss him. Ross hums into it, pleased, but starts glaring when they separate.

“Be a good boy and maybe I’ll take you home tonight,” he says, cheerfully. He leaves Ross looking flabbergasted and debauched.

Though Dan would never admit it to Ross, he’s kind of looking forward to the inevitable retribution.


	21. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dan/Arin says "I can feel my heart beat faster when I think about you" casually to Arin/Dan while they're recording an episode

It happens in the early days, when Dan is still trying to find his footing on the show. Jon has just left and it feels like the entirety of the internet is angry at Dan for taking his place, which Arin warned him might happen. But Arin keeps saying ‘just be yourself’ and ‘they’ll love you, I promise’ and- it helps. A little. Arin has been so encouraging, so consistently positive. He’s always finding ways to make Dan smile.

Dan only brings it up on the show because Arin makes him laugh and he feels all warm and he wants to sing Arin’s praises. But he starts off with, “So, as you know, people haven’t exactly been, uh, super welcoming-“

And Arin is quick to interrupt. “Dude, fuck ‘em. They just need to get to know you. Like I do.”

Dan shrugs. “I mean, maybe, but-“

Arin gestures angrily, controller in one hand. “No, seriously. Don’t fuckin’ listen to them, Dan.” He’s not looking at Dan, eyes trained on the TV screen and concentration clearly focused on the game. “Once they realize how great you are- like, how kind and caring and just fucking nice you are, dude, I swear. Or how funny and- your laugh is the most infectious thing I’ve ever goddamn heard. Sometimes I say stupid shit just to hear it. And I swear to god my heart beats, like, a million times faster then I think about you- fuck!” Arin throws his controller down in rage. It bounces harmlessly off the sofa and onto the floor. He gestures angrily again, this time at the words game over scrawling slowly across the TV screen. “Did you see that? Such bullshit!”

Dan blinks. “Wasn’t paying attention,” he admits. “What was that you said? About your heart?”

“Hm?” Arin looks over. If Dan expected him to seem at all abashed, he’s sorely disappointed. Instead, Arin shrugs. He scrubs a hand through his hair, which falls perfectly back into place. “Oh, just that it beats faster when I think about you. And I get all these, like, butterflies. You know, like when you have a crush.”

“Do you… Have a crush?” Dan ventures. “On me?”

“Who doesn’t?” Arin asks, and grins.

“Most people, I think,” Dan mumbles, shocked. Arin picks the controller back up, goes about starting a new game while Dan tries to organize his thoughts. He swallows, schools his features into something a little less deer-in-the-headlights. “Um, Arin,” he says, softly. He reaches out, tugs on the sleeve of Arin’s t-shirt. When Arin meets his gaze he admits, sheepishly, “The feeling’s, uh. Mutual.”

Arin’s smile turns soft. “Glad to hear it,” he says, quiet. The mic probably still picks it up but Dan knows it’s really just meant for him.


	22. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Keep looking at me like that and we won't make it to a bed."

It’s just the two of them in the office. It’s well past the typical working hours- night has already fallen, and the grump space is lit only by a few errant lamps and the glow of Ross’ computer screen. They work in silence for hours, Dan writing and Ross drawing. Sometimes Dan looks up, momentarily distracted by the way Ross is biting his lip, or stretching, or just mesmerized by the blue of his eyes and the concentrated furrow of his brow. Dan would never admit it, but he likes to watch Ross work sometimes. He’s never more focused than when he’s animating. It’s like seeing a different side of him- and if there’s one thing Dan has always admired about Ross, it’s how passionate he is about his chosen art form. That, at least, is something they have in common.

Dan doesn’t mean to stare but of course Ross catches him at it, glancing up with his pen between his lips, smirking when he realizes he has Dan’s attention.

He puts down the pen, and slides out of his chair. “Like what you see?” he teases. It’s such a cliché line. Normally Dan would be tempted to roll his eyes but, truth be told, he does like what he sees.

Not that he’d pay Ross the compliment so easily. That’s now how they operate, most of the time. “Dunno what you’re talking about, man. I’m just working over here,” Dan says, which is a blatant lie. His own pen lies forgotten on his desk as he watches Ross close the distance between them. He pushes his chair out but doesn’t rise, as clear an invitation as he can offer.

Ross seems happy to take the invitation. He straddles Dan, knees on either side of his hips. His weight threatens to tip the chair but Dan balances them. He slides his hands under Ross’ loose flannel to grip his waist. Ross is soft, warm, solid. He practically purrs when Dan leans up to trail kisses along his throat. “Notice you wore a scarf today,” he says, voice low, as he tugs said scarf free from Dan’s neck. “Subtle.”

“’S not my fault my secret fuckbuddy likes to bite,” Dan fires back. Ross grins wickedly, presses the pad of his thumb to the now-visible hickey sitting just above the collar of Dan’s shirt.

“You love it,” Ross says, preening.

“I do,” Dan agrees, and pulls Ross into a proper kiss. He sucks Ross’ lower lip into his mouth, grazes it with his teeth. Ross moans and squirms in his lap and when they part he looks down at Dan with blatant hunger in his eyes. It’s a look Dan is quickly becoming familiar with, and quickly beginning to adore.

“Isn’t there a rule?” Ross asks, even as he thumbs the button of Dan’s jeans. “No sex at the office?”

“You want me take you home? To bed?” Dan scoffs. “Keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it.”

Ross’ grin is sharp. “Always wanted to be the first to break that rule anyway.”


	23. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you jealous right now?"

Dan is supposed to be Arin’s best friend. Just his best friend. So why, then, does Arin feel like he’s getting punched in the gut whenever he watches Dan kiss someone else?

It’s been a problem for a while. At first Arin chalked it up to an aversion to PDA in general. Then he decided he just didn’t like Dan’s girlfriend at the time. Then he figured it was just because he was lonely and, perhaps, needed to get laid. Now, at some house party thrown by people they don’t even know, watching Dan flirt with some scruffy guy wearing plaid, Arin can admit to himself that maybe it’s something… Deeper. Something worse. Something a lot like jealousy.

He doesn’t mean to seethe cartoonishly in a corner but he can’t seem to help it. It’s just- he has to wonder, if he didn’t already know Dan, would Dan try to pick him up at a party? A bar? Would Dan ever touch his arm like that, lean in, bat his eyelashes? Would Arin- could Arin- ever be attractive to him?

Looking down at himself, picking at his faded t-shirt, he decides the answer is no. Otherwise Dan would’ve made a move by now, right? Dropped some hints? But all he’s ever done is flirt with everyone else. Arin almost misses the days when he had a girlfriend. At least then the flirting was localized to one person and Arin knew what to expect. He knew what he was competing with, as bad as it sounds.

It doesn’t even help that Dan eventually catches Arin’s eye and extracts himself to check on his best friend. To Arin it feels like pity. Dan is grinning as he approaches but Arin’s frown must be infectious because it quickly fades.

“Doing alright, big cat?” Dan asks carefully, looking him up and down like he expects to find an injury.

Arin doesn’t even try to school his features. He’s irritated and tired and he shouldn’t have agreed to come to this party. “Fine,” he grumbles. “It’s just fucking noisy in here.”

Dan jerks his thumb toward the door. “We could go outside for a bit?” he suggests.

Arin narrows his eyes at the guy Dan left leaning against the wall. “What about your new friend?”

Dan purses his lips, puzzled. “New…? Oh, that guy? He was just telling me about his cat, dude.”

Arin glares harder. “His hair is stupid,” he says, after a beat.

Now Dan looks extra puzzled. He glances back and forth between Arin and the guy, and then guffaws. “Wait a minute. You’re not- Arin, are you jealous right now?”

“No,” Arin says, perfectly aware that he sounds like a petulant child. “I just think his hair is stupid. And his beard. And he’s wearing plaid! Fucking plaid, Dan. How unoriginal can you get.”

“Arin, you wear plaid,” Dan points out.

Arin snorts. “Yeah, and I wear it better, too.”

Dan shakes his head, lips twitching up at the corners. “Yeah, you do,” he quietly agrees.

Arin hides his blush in his solo cup. Dan doesn’t leave his side for the rest of the party, and at the end of the night he slips his hand into Arin’s, slots their fingers together and runs his thumb over Arin’s knuckles.

“You could’ve just said something,” he tells Arin as they leave, smiling fondly.


	24. egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Instead of Arin telling Suzy he has a crush on Dan, Suzy tells Arin about her crush, possibly after an incident of some kind? Honestly, I just like the idea of Suzy starting that conversation.

It’s just Suzy and Dan left in the office when the power goes out. It flickers once, twice, and dies. Suzy hears Dan curse from across the office and- it’s not that she’s scared of storms, or the dark, but she wanders closer because it seems like the thing to do. She follows the sound of his voice until she can make out his silhouette in the blackness, and then she clutches at his sleeve, startling him.

She laughs, apologizes, and turns on her phone’s flashlight to give them something to see by.

The storm raging outside is probably some kind of record breaker. Dan takes one look through the window, being lashed by rain, and suggests, “Let’s wait until it dies down.”

So they do. It’s the first time in a while that Suzy has spent any significant amount of time with Dan, as busy as they both are. She’d forgotten how easily he can make her laugh. They wind up on the grump couch, the only decently comfortable piece of furniture in the whole place, side by side and barely an inch apart, with the lit-up phone sitting on the coffee table and casting pale white light around the room- and they talk. Dan is a great listener, with a way of looking at you like what you’re saying is important, like he’s hanging on every word when other people would be dismissive or distracted. It’s… Comforting, to Suzy, who feels lighter and lighter as the conversation goes on, whose cheeks hurt from smiling as it grows later and later.

The storm doesn’t let up. Eventually they turn the phone off, to conserve battery, and the occasional flash of lightening becomes the only source of illumination. As Suzy grows sleepy, Dan starts doing more talking than listening, and Suzy leans against him without thinking. She lays her head on his shoulder. He doesn’t seem to mind, just drapes an arm around her and goes on with his story, speaking soft and sweet and starting to slur ever so slightly as the rain lulls him to sleep, too.

The doze off like that, huddled on the couch in the dark, and the next thing Suzy knows she’s waking to sunshine creeping in through the blinds and the distant sound of birds.

And she’s laying on top of Dan.

There’s no groggy confusion- she knows immediately that the man beneath her isn’t her husband. Everything about it is different, right down the smell. She’s got one leg slotted between Dan’s and her nose pressed against his throat. She can feel the slow, even rise and fall of his chest as he breaths. His arms are around her, hands pressed into the small of her back. It’s intimate- too intimate- and Suzy knows she should detangle herself and go on with her day. But… She doesn’t want to. It’s nice, to be held, and everything is so peaceful and warm. Suzy wants, in that moment, to snuggle further into Dan’s embrace and go back to sleep.

Instead she raises up, slowly, trying not to disturb Dan. It doesn’t work. He makes a sleepy noise of discontent and winds his arms further around her. A frown creases his brow but his eyes never open. He is, in Suzy’s opinion, absolutely adorable. She has the sudden, powerful urge to kiss him.  
It scares her. She clambers off of him and out of the room in a matter of seconds, before Dan even has the time to rub the sleep out of his eyes and figure out what’s going on. And she knows it’s weird- telling- but her cheeks feel hot and she just. Doesn’t want to deal with it right now. So she leaves, without any parting words. And proceeds to stress about it for two days.

Two days during which she sees Dan plenty at the office, around the others, but he never mentions the night they spent together. Two days during which she lets Arin think nothing happened and they just fell asleep. Two days during which the urge to kiss Dan never really fades, and Suzy jumps every time he even comes close to touching her, or even so much as looks in her direction. Two days during which Suzy rethinks every interaction she’s ever had with Dan, reevaluates the fondness she’s always carried for him, and realizes it might be something… Big.

It’s the dawn of the third day when she looks at herself in the mirror and says, sternly, “Don’t be a pussy. This isn’t you.”

It makes her feel better.

She makes Arin breakfast and they have a talk. It starts with, “So… You remember how we always said that both of us have a lot of love to give, and if we ever found someone else…?”

Arin takes it all in stride right up until she gets to the part about it being Dan and the night they spent cuddling on the couch. Then his mouth kind of falls open and he starts to stutter.

She takes his hands in hers. “I know, baby, I know how you feel about him and I’m sorry- I shouldn’t even-“

But he shushes her. “Dan is his own person,” he says. “And so are you. If he wants you… You’ve got my blessing, Suze. Of course you do. It’s- I mean. It’s Dan. I trust him.”

Suzy is so relieved. She hugs him, kisses every part of his face that she can reach. Marvels at how lucky she is to have him.

But it turns out talking to Arin is the easy part. The very idea of talking to Dan, on the other hand, makes her heart race. And it doesn’t help that he’s been treating her like delicate china ever since she ran out that morning. He’s clearly pieced together what happened and probably thinks she’s- disgusted, or guilty, or both. He makes it difficult to get him alone, always finding ways to evade her until eventually she asks him, point blank and with her heart in her throat, “Dan, can I talk to you? In private?”

He can’t refuse her after that.

He immediately starts apologizing when the door to the grump room closes behind them. Dan’s been in here plenty since that morning but this is Suzy’s first time back, and now when she looks at the stupid couch all she can think about is how nice it felt to wake up in Dan’s arms. She interrupts his apologies with a very kind, “Shut up for a second, Dan.”

His mouth snaps shut. He blinks at her.

“The thing is,” she begins, after a deep breath. “Me and Arin, we’re not…”

“Good?” Dan guesses, concern evident.

“Monogamous,” she corrects. She moves toward him, slowly closing the distance. She watches his face for any sign that she should stop. All she finds is surprise, realization- and intrigue. “So that means,” she continues. “I have permission to do this.”

Suzy has never been shy about taking what she wants. She isn’t shy about it now, either, even though the butterflies in her stomach are threatening to break free. She places her palms flat against Dan’s chest and goes up on her toes to kiss him, lightly at first and then deeper when he responds with a pleased hum and tilts into it, encouraging her. Dan’s lips are soft and he tastes sugary. There’s some measure of awe in the way he looks at her when they part.

“Arin’s okay with this?” he asks, like he can hardly believe it. “’Cause he’s- he’s my best- I would never do this to him if I thought-“

“He’s probably a little jealous,” she admits, smirking. “I’m not the only one who’s been wanting to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Dan breathes. He wears the expression of a man who’s just uncovered buried treasure. “You mean he…? Oh.”

She kisses a trail along his stubbled jawline to the corner of his mouth. His hands slide into her back pockets and stay there. He bites his lower lip. There’s a whole new appreciation in his gaze, Suzy thinks. It makes her feel hot all over.

She cups his cheek. “Come home with me tonight?” she asks, voice low. “Only if you want to. I know this is… Sudden.”

Dan nods. No hesitation. For the first time it occurs to Suzy that maybe she isn’t the only one who’s been wanting. The realization makes her smile.


	25. egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Arin x Suzy x Dan having a threesome
> 
> (Acts as a sequel to the previous egoflapbang prompt.)

It’s Arin’s tangent about how much he loves Suzy’s legs that spurs her to wear a skirt to the office, but neither of her boys can seem to keep their eyes off her. Arin is the least subtle, ogling her every chance he gets, but it’s Dan who corners her in the otherwise empty kitchen space of the office. He crowds her against the counter, arms braced on either side of her, and brushes her hair aside to press his lips to the nape of her neck.

Things with Dan are still new, the novelty of being allowed to be with him like this hasn’t quite worn off yet. She’s smiling as she turns around in his arms to face him, and she practically melts as he coerces her into a kiss. It’s not the kind of kiss normally reserved for the office. This kiss is passionate, leading, and leaves Suzy breathless and a little weak in the knees. Dan and Arin both tend to have that effect on her.

“You look so fucking good,” he murmurs, voice kept low. He punctuates the statement with a nip at her neck. One of his hands wanders up the inside of her thigh, pushing the fabric of her skirt higher. She should stop him, bat his hand away. They’re at work, after all. But she doesn’t. Instead, she widens her stance almost imperceptibly, encouraging him. His hands are large, and warm. He scrapes his nails lightly against her skin, drawing a line up from her knee.

“D-Dan,” she says, voice betraying her. She’s not sure if she intends to dissuade him or not, but whatever she was going to say is lost as he draws her into another kiss.

“Suze,” he parrots against her lips.

“Someone could see,” she hisses, but she goes easily when he slides his hands around to her backside and hoists her up onto the counter. He stands between her knees, forcing her to spread them. His body is the only thing keeping anyone who comes around the corner from getting an eyeful of her underwear. She can feel her face heating up but the way Dan is looking at her is enough to quell any protests. She loves getting him to look at her like that. Like he’s never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

“Everyone went to lunch,” he tells her, smug. “And you aren’t wearing a bra.”

“Didn’t seem necessary,” she mumbles.

He slides his hands under her shirt, until his fingertips are just barely grazing the underside of her breasts. “You just like to tease me,” he accuses. “Me and Arin.”

She hums. Her skin feels like it’s on fire beneath his hands. “It’s a bonus.”

“Naughty,” he chides, but he’s grinning as he says it. He pushes her shirt up until her breasts are exposed and draws a gasp out of her by ducking down to lave at her nipple, which is already hard and pink in his mouth. His stubble brushes against her sensitive skin. She can feel herself growing wet.

“You’re one to talk,” she fires back, feeling very much on-display. But she finds that she kind of… likes it. She communicates her approval by tugging at his hair and saying, “Don’t stop.”

“Your wish is my command,” is the murmured reply. He drags his lips over the planes of her stomach, pauses to plant a kiss at the waistline of her skirt. He looks up at her as he hikes it higher, until it’s bunched around her waist, checking her expression to make sure things are still okay. Which they very much are. Suzy eggs him on with an arched brow.

His answering smirk makes her shiver. Her underwear is thin, white lace, and she knows her wetness is clearly visible. She gasps when he drags a finger over her, and moans when he sucks at her clit through the fabric. She locks her ankles behind his back, tangles her fingers in his hair in earnest now, holding him there as he puts his tongue to use. She immediately wishes she’d forgone the underwear as well as the bra- it’s just an infuriating barrier, now, and she’ll have to do away with them for the rest of the day anyway, after this. But she learned very quickly that Dan likes to take his time, and today is no different.

She’s shaking by the time he finally pulls her underwear aside and allows skin to meet skin. “So fucking wet,” he says, tasting her. He only takes his mouth away as he slides a finger into her, embarrassingly easily. The second finger follows soon after. She curses when he curls them, can’t help the way she pants his name.

He kisses her again- maybe to keep her quiet, maybe just because he wants to. She can taste herself on his tongue. He looks absolutely dazed with lust, eyes half-lidded, and the idea that Suzy is the one doing that to him- and without even really touching him- thrills her to her very core. His fingers move in a steady rhythm. She creates just enough distance between them to watch as they slide in and out of her. She’s always loved Dan’s hands- his long, elegant fingers. They look even better fucking her, as she knew they would.

It’s as Dan is fingering her, is biting at the junction of her neck and shoulder, that Arin comes in. Dan doesn’t even notice, at first- his back is to Arin, and his eyes are closed. But Suzy looks up, locks eyes with her husband. She knows what he’s seeing. Dan’s broad back, muscles shifting as he fingers her. Suzy’s body, mostly obscured by Dan but clearly flushed with arousal, her mouth open and lips obscenely pink.

Arin stares, shocked- entranced, even- before he stutters out an apology and begins to stumble out of the room.

Suzy opens her mouth to stop him. Dan beats her to it.

“Stay,” he says, simply. And when Arin hesitates, he pleads. “Arin, please.”

Dan looks as surprised as Arin that he’d ask, but that’s all he ever had to do. Ask. Suzy has known for a long time exactly how Arin feels about Dan, but it’s not until recently that she started to suspect Dan might feel the same way. Now there’s no doubting it, especially when Arin takes a faltering step toward them and Dan graces him with the most relieved smile she’s ever seen.

She holds out her own hand towards Arin, draws him in so he can see exactly what Dan is doing to her. She kisses him, silent reassurance. Dan resumes his rhythm. Her moan is muffled against Arin’s lips.

Dan watches them kiss, rapt. Once they part, he slides his fingers out of her and presses them to her lips. She opens her mouth, gladly. Wraps her lips around his fingers and cleans them of her own juices. Dan and Arin both watch her hungrily, but quickly turn to watching each other. There’s no small amount of wariness in each of their gazes. Suzy is of the opinion that they’ve both been far too stupid for far too long. She kisses Dan’s palm, soft, and tells them, “It’s okay. You can have each other.”

As though they only needed her permission, the tension shatters. She’s not sure who moves first but they collide. Their first kiss is excited, sloppy. Not that they seem to mind. “So long,” Arin mumbles. “So fucking long, dude.”

“I know, I know,” she thinks she hears Dan say in reply. Neither of them seems to want to waste any more time, now that the line has been crossed. Arin is already palming at Dan’s cock through his jeans, and Dan seems intent on getting Arin shirtless as soon as possible. They’re a mess, but they’re beautiful together. It’s so much better than Suzy imagined.

And they haven’t forgotten her. Dan reaches out to take her hand as Arin slides to his knees in front of him. Dan is already leaking as Arin drags his tongue up Dan’s shaft, mouths at the head. Dan throws his head back, his moan shameless and his grip on her hand tight. “F-fuck,” he pants. “Arin.”

Suzy uses her free hand to rub at her clit. Her own fingers replace Dan’s. She fucks herself at the pace Arin sets, head bobbing as he tries to take Dan deeper and deeper. Suzy has never seen Arin go down on another man before, but she knows how much he loves sucking on toys. He loves this, too, if the way he echoes Dan’s moan is any indication. He rubs at himself through his pants with the hand he isn’t using to pump the base of Dan’s cock. It’s obscene, and the very sight makes Suzy’s toes curl.

It’s Dan coming down Arin’s throat, and the blissed-out way that Arin takes it, that does Suzy in. She clenches around her fingers and orgasms with a cry, thinking, my boys, my boys. She’s not sure if Dan’s knees give out or if he purposefully sinks to Arin’s level to finish him off, stroking him with spit-slick fingers while he whispers praises against his lips. “You’re so good, Arin, you did so good, I love you so much,” in a loop while Arin comes apart at the seams.

She joins them on the floor when she feels like she can move. They embrace her from either side, arms wrapped around her as they catch their breath. Suzy has never felt more loved, or more satisfied.

“That’s definitely happening again,” she declares. Arin and Dan look at each other, and grin. It says enough.


	26. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fuck you.

Arin wakes up with a pounding headache. He finds Dan already moving about the hotel room, stuffing his things inelegantly back into his duffel. They catch each other’s eye. Dan frowns, looks away, and pointedly declines to offer up a good morning.

Arin would like to pretend he doesn’t care. Truth is, he’s still angry from the night before. Truth is, looking at Dan makes him feel a little sick. Dan’s stony silence only makes it worse. It makes Arin feel like throwing something at his head, or yelling, or screaming into his pillow until he’s hoarse. None of which would solve the problem. Rationally, he knows that. He knows, too, that he and Dan are both tired and hurt and any conversation they had at this point would be unproductive. Doesn’t stop him from sitting up, sneering, “Can’t wait to get away from me, huh?”

Dan actually flinches at the sound of Arin’s voice. If the bags under his eyes are anything to go by, he got about as much sleep as Arin did last night. Which is to say, almost none. Arin shouldn’t feel vindicated by that fact but he does, a little. “Shut up, Arin,” Dan mumbles. “You know that’s not true.”

“No? Could’ve fooled me.”

The muscle in Dan’s jaw twitches as he grits his teeth, as though he’s physically trying to hold the words in. They come out anyway, in a torrent of bitterness. “You really wanna hash this out here?” he snaps. “Fucking really, Arin? Thought we agreed to wait until we got home.”

Arin only glowers, a thousand cruel words running through his head in the space of an instant.

Dan doesn’t give him enough time to choose the right ones. He goes on packing but his movements are now stilted, angry. He’s not looking at Arin as he says, “How many times do I have to tell you I didn’t fucking do anything? That girl, whoever she was-“

“Can you blame me for thinking it? Wouldn’t be the first time,” Arin points out.

Dan pauses long enough to level Arin with a glare. “Fuck you,” he says, enunciating every letter. “I apologized a thousand fucking times for that! You gonna hold it over my head for the rest of my life?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I had a fucking time limit to get over it.”

Dan opens his mouth, closes it. He abruptly deflates. He sinks down onto his side of the bed, back turned to Arin and head held in his hands. Arin watches him, waiting, and hates how, even now, as furious as he is, he still has the impulse to crawl beside Dan and comfort him.

“Arin,” Dan sighs, voice muffled by his own hands. “I can’t do this. I can’t- ever since I fucked up you’ve been looking at me like- like you’re just wondering when I’m gonna fuck up again. And I thought things were getting better, before this con, but…”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. Not really. But if you can’t forgive me then I wish… I wish you’d just let me go.”

A part of Arin wants to forgive Dan. Wants to tell him it’s going to be okay, that things will eventually go back to the way they were. That they can be happy together again. But it would be a lie. Arin isn’t sure things will ever be the same. He’s not sure that the part of him that trusted Dan, that loved him unconditionally, isn’t broken beyond repair.

Arin doesn’t offer him reassurance. He doesn’t offer him anything. Their flight home is spent in silence, their future unsure.


	27. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moobaby said: Dan finally cuts and donates his hair without warning anyone. Shows up at the office and Arin is shocked back to the days when he was just a fan of NSP and wasn't Dan's best friend. Arin always had a crush on Danny Sexbang.

“What do you think?”

Dan is hovering somewhat awkwardly beside Arin’s desk, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his chin tilted slightly down like he’s a little nervous. Arin can’t stop staring. He knows he should open his mouth, should say something about how nice Dan looks to set his nerves at ease, but he feels like his brain is in the middle of short circuiting. Because Dan doesn’t just look nice. He looks like something out of one of Arin’s fantasies. With his hair cut short and his curls scattered messily atop his head, he looks like the version of Danny Sexbang that Arin used to dream about, before he ever met Dan in real life.

Dan is growing increasingly, visibly concerned as Arin’s silence stretches on. He reaches up to ruffle a hand through his hair. “Arin? Is it… Is it okay?”

“Um,” Arin says, ever eloquent. “You said you were just gonna donate money.” It comes out all wrong, accusatory and judgmental. He rushes to add, “It’s good, though! It’s great! I love it!”

His affirmations do nothing to soothe away Dan’s frown. Now he just looks skeptical and self-conscious. The haircut makes him look younger, somehow. Makes his eyes look bigger. “It was kind of a whim thing. I just wanted something different, you know? But maybe it was stupid, I’m-”

Arin feels like shit. He stands up, kind of flutters his hands toward Dan. He very nearly takes Dan’s hands in his, but stops just short. “No, it’s not stupid! You look great, Danny- Dan. Shit.” He can actually feel Brian staring at him from his corner of the office now. Arin’s face is hot. “What I’m trying to say is, hair long or short, you look amazing either way. Alright?”

Dan tilts his head, quizzical. “You just called me Danny. You never call me Danny.”

Arin opens his mouth, closes it again.

Dan begins to smirk. He leans forward, just enough to invade Arin’s space, and lowers his voice. “Don’t tell me you were a fanboy, Arin.”

Arin can’t deny it. In all the time he’s known Dan personally, he’s tried never to make him feel uncomfortable by letting on exactly how much of a thing he had for Dan. Or rather, Danny Sexbang. As silly as the character was, and still is, Arin always found Dan attractive, and he couldn’t very well help the subject matter of his dreams. Dreams which only fueled his fantasies.

“Shut up,” Arin mumbles. “You’re stupidly handsome and you know it.”

Dan’s smirk widens. He moves closer but Arin holds his ground, and he’s rewarded with a hug. Dan drapes his arms over Arin’s shoulders and plants a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Thanks, big cat,” he says, softly.

The butterflies in Arin’s stomach take the opportunity to remind him that it’s not just Danny Sexbang the character that he has a thing for.


	28. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Ross and Dan, cliche love confession edition: in the rain.

It’s an overcast Sunday evening that finds Dan at Arin and Suzy’s place. It’s not a party but all the grumps are there, plus some, sharing drink and food and doing things like battling it out in Mario Kart and swapping outrageous stories. Dan is tucked away in a corner, trading quiet conversation with Barry and Suzy, but he keeps catching sight of Ross on the other side of the room. Ross is animated tonight, excited, perpetually smiling. Even from so far away, Dan can tell that someone has gotten Ross onto a topic he’s passionate about. His energy is infectious, hard to look away from.

Which is why Dan notices when Ross abruptly detaches himself from the group and slips out the side door onto the patio. Dan follows him without much thought. Any excuse to spend time with Ross, which is so opposite of how it used to be that Dan nearly laughs aloud.

Dan finds Ross leaning against the wall at the edge of the patio, arms folded. They’re alone out here and the sudden quiet is jarring. Dan hesitates, lingers by the door, but Ross looks back with a grin, silently beckoning him forward.

“It’s supposed to rain,” Ross says, squinting up at the rapidly darkening sky. “I love the rain.”

Dan already knows. A few weeks ago at the office, Ross ventured outside during a thunderstorm. He took a sketchbook and a mug of coffee and sat under the awning. Dan had wanted to join him then. He’d wanted to sit beside him, arm over his shoulders. He’d wanted to watch him draw. It wasn’t the first time Dan realized his feeling for Ross might run a little deeper than friendship, but such a strong yearning for such simple things was unexpected. He was used to wanting to kiss Ross. He was used to fantasies that involved Ross unclothed, beneath him, moaning his name. He wasn’t used to fantasies about waking up beside Ross, or making breakfast with him, or showing him off to his parents. It was all new, and scary, and just watching Ross now, eyes tracing his profile, Dan feels a little like his heart is in his throat.

“Me, too,” he says, simply, tearing his eyes away.

As if on cue, the sky opens up and the rain starts to fall. Slowly at first, but quickly building into a downpour. There’s a boom of thunder. Ross turns to him, smile now mischievous, delighted, and darts out from beneath their shelter.

“Are you crazy?” Dan asks, watching as Ross tilts his face up to the sky, eyes closed, and spreads his arms wide. He’s rapidly becoming soaked. As Dan watches, his shirt begins to stick to him indecently and his hair starts to drip.

Ross looks over his shoulder. “Betcha can’t catch me,” he says.

Dan laughs in disbelief, but there’s very much a challenge in Ross’ eyes. And Dan can’t just back down from a challenge. He follows Ross into the rain, and it’s not long before he starts to feel his own clothes stick to him, and he’s brushing wet curls out of his face. He feels like a kid again, elated to be playing in the rain.

Their game of tag is short lived. Arin and Suzy’s backyard makes for a small playing field, and though Ross is quick, he isn’t quick enough, and one stumble gives Dan the advantage.

They’re both giggling as Dan catches him by the hand. Ross spins around, suddenly very much in Dan’s space, his palm flat against Dan’s chest while his other hand grips at Dan’s, slippery wet. Ross’ face is flushed, either from the cold or from the laughter. His hair is sticking to his cheeks and forehead, and there are rivulets of water trickling over his skin. He looks up at Dan from under his lashes, eyes twinkling.

He reaches up, takes one of Dan’s curls between his fingers. “Your hair’s wet,” he says, and giggles.

This time, for the first time, Dan doesn’t fight the urge to kiss Ross. He tilts Ross’ chin up with the fingers of his free hand, holds him there as he closes the distance between them. Ross tastes like nothing but rain water. He responds enthusiastically, going up on his toes to deepen the kiss, hand sliding under the hem of Dan’s sopping wet t-shirt. They part in time with another clap of thunder, both grinning and breathless. Ross starts to shake with laughter as he leans forward, rests his forehead against Dan’s chest.

“We’re so cliché,” he says, raising his voice to be heard over the downpour.

Dan ignores him. “I like you,” he says, because he feels like it needs to be said. “A lot.”

“Thought you said I was infuriating,” Ross reminds, but he sounds pleased.

“You are,” Dan agrees. “I like you anyway.”

They stand that way for several seconds, holding on to each other, Dan’s confession hanging in the air. But Dan finds that he isn’t worried. In fact, he feels lighter, relieved to be free of the burden of keeping secrets.

Ross eventually steps back, but not before gracing Dan with another chaste kiss. “Let’s go inside,” he says. It’s not exactly the I like you, too that Dan was hoping for, but Ross’ expression is tinged with awe, with pleasure, with excitement. It says enough.

“Let’s,” Dan says, happily, and twines their fingers.


	29. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writerlester said: I'd appreciate some feel-good college AU egobang.

Arin met Dan at the start of his freshman year when the two of them collided on the sidewalk, sending papers and books flying. Dan was so apologetic, and so sweet, and he had the sunniest smile Arin had ever seen. Arin didn’t see him again for nearly a month but he remembered him, and was quietly thrilled when it turned out they had friends in common. Two years later and Dan is both Arin’s best friend and room mate and Arin is pining like a high schooler in a cliché drama.

It’s not a new problem. He’s been at least half in love with Dan since the day they met. What’s exacerbating the issue now is the living together. Arin thought he’d be able to handle it. He’d been doing so well, just being Dan’s friend. But he didn’t account for the fact that Dan regularly showers, and will occasionally walk around the house in nothing but a towel, slung low on his hips. He didn’t consider all the quiet nights they’d be spending together, curled up on the couch as they take turns picking movies. He didn’t think about how he’d be getting to see Dan first thing in the morning, when his voice is still sleep-rough and his hair is rumpled. He definitely wouldn’t have guessed Dan would occasionally wander around in Arin’s shirts, too baggy for him but, in Dan’s words, comfortable and soft.

Arin thought he knew Dan well before but now he’s learning all these new things. Like how Dan keeps his belongings organized but not necessarily neat, and what he likes to eat, and how sometimes he’ll go for days without sleep, too caught up in a project or a whirlwind of inspiration to make time. He figures out that Dan gets cold really easily and needs at least two blankets within arms reach at all times. He learns that Dan gets sentimental when he’s tired. He expounds more than once on the virtues of Arin’s friendship and claims, sleepily, that Arin is just, the best, and it’s during moments like these that Arin realizes he’s in way too fucking deep because all Dan has to do is smile in his direction and Arin feels like he could vomit butterflies.

For a long time, Arin is convinced he doesn’t stand a chance. That Dan isn’t interested. They’ve been friends for so long, Dan has had plenty of time to make his feelings evident. Not just that but Arin is now privy to the kinds of people Dan has dated in the past and, sadly, none of them resemble Arin in the slightest.

So Arin tries to move on. It’s an ongoing project but… He does try. He’s in the process of trying during a party when Dan starts to get weird.

Being half in love with Dan for so long has left Arin in a state of perpetual awareness of him. When Dan enters a room, Arin notices. When he has Dan’s attention, Arin feels it like a physical thing. Which is why he’s so keenly aware of Dan watching him from across the room. When Arin glances his way, he’s deep in discussion with Barry, but Arin is sure Dan’s eyes were on him just seconds ago, and he even thinks he catches Dan frowning in his direction once or twice.

Arin tries to ignore him, tries to focus on the perfectly good-looking guy that’s attempting to chat him up. It’s easier said than done, because while the guy is attractive he’s also as boring as stale bread and Arin can’t help but think he doesn’t hold a candle to Dan.

Still, he does try, as he promised himself he would, right up until he notices Dan working his way through the crowd and slipping out the front door. He grows concerned not just because Dan is his ride home, but also because it’s unlike Dan to leave a party prematurely unless he’s feeling sick. So of course Arin makes his excuses to the guy who was, in all likelihood, hoping to score with him, and follows in Dan’s wake, just to see what the deal is.

He finds Dan sitting on the curb by the street, his long legs folded at the knee. He’s fidgeting with this phone but as Arin draws closer he can see that the screen is dark. Arin takes a hesitant seat beside him. Dan’s face is mostly obscured by his hair but the sigh he heaves sets off some alarm bells in Arin’s head.

“Everything okay, man?” He nudges Dan, gently, with an elbow.

It’s a chilly, overcast night. Dan is bundled up in layers, and as Arin watches he pulls his sleeves over his knuckles. “Yeah, man, just needed some fresh air,” he says, unconvincingly.

Arin laughs, more a reflex than anything. “C’mon, don’t play tough. What’s going on? Whose ass do I need to kick?”

Dan shakes his head. “No one, I’m just-“ He breaks off, starts again. He abruptly turns to face Arin as he says, in a rush, “Listen, man, I just need to know- I’m tired of doing this fucking dance, right? Is there any way- like, any at all- that I’ll ever stand a chance with you? Cause not to be weird but I’ve been over here, fucking, losing my shit over you for like two years, Arin. Two years.”

Arin blinks. Dan’s eyebrows are scrunched and as soon as he stops talking he starts worrying his lip between his teeth. If Arin didn’t know better he’d say Dan was blushing as well. “Uh,” Arin says. “I’m-“

“Sorry, shit,” Dan interrupts. He buries his face in his hands. His voice is muffled as he adds, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you like this, but I’ve been dropping hints like nobody’s fucking business and I thought we were on the same page but then I saw you in there with that guy-“

“Hints?” Arin interrupts. “Whoa, whoa. What hints?”

“Dude! I literally told you I loved you last night!”

“That’s not a hint! You tell me that every day!”

“Yeah, well, I- I walk around in your clothes-“

“You said they were comfortable!”

Dan gesticulates wildly, as if to illustrate an unspoken point. Then, for the first time that night, they make eye contact- and immediately dissolve into a fit of giggles. Dan leans on Arin, laughs into his shoulder, and he stays put even as the giggles subside. “I’m such an idiot,” he says.

“I think we’ve both been idiots,” Arin says, not unkindly. “You’re literally so far out of my league. I thought… I thought you’d never…”

Dan sits up enough to plant a kiss on Arin’s cheek. “No one’s out of your league,” he assures him.

“We’ve got some shit to figure out,” Arin realizes.

Dan hums his agreement. “How about we figure it out over dinner? Real date style.”

“Deal,” Arin agrees. “But I’m warning you, I don’t put out on the first date.”

Dan snickers. “We’ll see about that,” he says, in a way that makes Arin a little weak in the knees.


	30. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a hoarse whisper "kiss me"

It happens post-show. They’re both high on adrenaline, grinning like fools, practically vibrating they have so much energy. They’ve just performed for the biggest crowd they’ve ever drawn and Arin feels a little bit delirious, a little bit reckless. Which is why he snags hold of Dan’s hand as he passes, stilling him.

Dan turns to him, curious, still smiling. His mane of curls is even more wild than usual, framing his face and sticking to his sweaty cheeks and forehead. He’s shed his costume to the waist, baring his chest and arms and stomach, and he’s beautiful. He’s always beautiful but Arin can’t remember ever wanting so badly to kiss every inch of him. There are still people moving around them. Stage hands and crew members and TWRP and Brian, probably, somewhere discarding their own costumes, but for Arin it may as well be just the two of them.

When Arin looks up, Dan’s eyes have dropped to his lips, as if he’s having the same thought. There are so many reasons they shouldn’t but in that moment it feels inevitable, and when Arin thinks why not he draws a blank.

“Kiss me,” he says. It comes out hoarse, barely a whisper, and for a moment the words hang suspended between them. Dan thinks about pulling away, Arin can see it written in his expression- but in the end he gives in, all at once, wholeheartedly, and takes Arin’s face in his hands to kiss him. It’s a fierce kiss, overwhelming, as though a dam has broken and now a flood is pouring through.

Arin matches Dan’s intensity and thinks, satisfied, there’s no going back now.


	31. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other person's lap

Arin and Dan are supposed to be working. They’re always supposed to be working. Instead, Dan takes matters into his own hands. Their signature sign off is barely out of Arin’s mouth before he’s scrambling to Arin’s side of the couch. He straddles Arin, knees planted on either side of him, and kisses him in the middle of his surprised exclamation.

“Audio’s still rolling,” Arin warns against his lips.

“Don’t care,” Dan fires back. And neither does Arin, if the way he draws Dan back into their kiss is anything to go by. The kiss is slow and sweet, both of them taking the time to enjoy it, to enjoy each other. It’s becoming increasingly rare for them to be able to find a second to spend alone together. Even now, Dan knows they only have a handful of minutes before they need to be back at it, but he tries to put the deadline out of his mind. It easy to do, with the way Arin moans, quiet and pleased, and the way he slides his hands around Dan’s waist.

“Love you,” Dan tells him, because sometimes Arin needs the reminder. “Love you so much.”

Arin is smiling into it when he kisses Dan again. The hands on Dan’s waist sprawl against his back instead. Arin traces idle shapes with his thumbs, draws his fingers up then down, runs them along the hem of Dan’s shirt and then dips below it. Dan breaks the kiss with a gasp when skin meets skin. Arin always makes Dan feel electric, hyper-aware, but now, having gone so long without, the effect is magnified.

Arin kisses what he can reach, brushes his lips across Dan’s throat and collar bone. “Tonight,” he says. It sounds like a promise.


	32. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

They haven’t been alone for two seconds before Dan has Ross pressed against the wall, before he’s kissing a line up Ross’ throat, across his jaw, and saying, with some measure of fondness, “I missed you, you dick.”

The declaration probably shouldn’t send a thrill down Ross’ spine but it absolutely does. Whatever he and Dan have is new, and Ross had been afraid that it would somehow vanish into thin air while Dan was overseas. That Dan would suddenly change his mind while he was gone, or meet someone new, or just grow bored of Ross. The fervor with which Dan kisses him now tells a different story.

“Missed you, too,” Ross breathes. “Asshole.”

Dan’s hands are everywhere. Ross’ chest, stomach, waist, ass- and then they’re under his thighs, scooping him up, and Dan starts to carry Ross without ever breaking their kiss. Ross holds on, arms draped over Dan’s shoulders and ankles linked behind his back. Their trip to the bed is a slow, stuttering thing, neither of them willing to part long enough to focus on the journey. At some point Ross tangles his fingers in Dan’s hair and Dan starts to suck a mark into Ross’ neck and they already look debauched by the time Dan dumps Ross onto the bed and crawls on after him.

“I could get used to this,” Ross says, wriggling, as Dan works his way down Ross’ body, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses over Ross’ bare stomach.

Dan looks up at him from under his lashes. He drags the waistband of Ross’ jeans down far enough to continue his trail of kisses over Ross’ hipbone. “Me, too,” he says, almost sweetly. “Now take your fucking pants off, scrub.”

“Pushy,” Ross chides, but he doesn’t need to be told twice.


	33. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were doing.

Dan is staring very intently at his computer screen when Arin walks in. He’s got his glasses on, perched at the end of his nose. His expression is equal parts baffled and displeased.

“Hey,” Arin says, plopping into the nearest chair and wheeling it closer to Dan’s desk. “Whatcha doing?”

Dan doesn’t even look at him. He hums, which isn’t an answer.

“Dan?” Arin tries. He takes a peek at Dan’s computer screen, trying to see what’s snagged his attention and earned his consternation. What he finds, to his mild horror, is the comments section of one of their videos. Arin is able to make out a few choice words before he quickly tears his gaze away. “Hey, thought we agreed no more reading comments?”

“I got curious,” Dan mumbles, scrolling further down the page.

Arin knows the feeling. It’s horrible, and even as you’re reading you get the sense you’re being self-destructive, but once you start it’s hard to stop. It’s some kind of morbidly fascinating, watching people dissect everything they believe is wrong with you. And sure, there are some positive comments here and there, but they almost get lost in the avalanche of negativity. They agreed to stop for a reason.

Arin places his hand atop Dan’s where it rests on the mouse, stilling him. “Dan,” he says, seriously, and when Dan finally, finally, turns to look at him, Arin quickly leans forward to kiss him, rests his palm against Dan’s cheek. Dan hasn’t shaved in a few days. His beard is getting out of hand and it tickles when Arin kisses him and their noses bump because Arin judged the angle wrong but Dan still melts into it, and he’s smiling when they part. That soft smile he saves just for Arin. The one that never fails to make Arin a little weak in the knees.

Arin uses his hand on the mouse to click off the page while Dan is distracted. “It’s for your own good,” he promises.

“Thanks, big cat,” Dan says, and leans forward to kiss him again.


	34. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.

After class, Arin strategically lingers. He puts his things away slowly, until the last student has trickled out of the room. Then he looks up, not sure what he expects to find. Not sure if Dan will be angry or thrilled or amused or indifferent.

What he finds is Dan looking at him over the rim of his glasses, perched on the end of his nose. His expression is unreadable. He crooks a finger, and Arin obeys. It’s not until Arin is standing demurely in front of him, hands clasped together, that Dan breaks into a smile. He’s still seated in his desk chair, leaned back, legs crossed at the knee. He looks as good as he ever has, with stubble dusting his jawline and the sleeves of his white button-down rolled up to the elbows. He reaches out, tugs lightly at the hem of Arin’s skirt. He rubs the fabric between his fingers.

“You trying to kill me?” he asks.

Arin takes this to mean that Dan approves and breathes an internal sigh of relief. He’d chosen this skirt- a white, flowy thing, just long enough to tease the edge of inappropriate- specifically because he knew it flattered him. The hunger in Dan’s eyes as they rake him over from head to toe tells him he chose well.

“No, Professor,” Arin answers sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Dan releases the skirt. The fabric bounces up and then settles. Dan places his palm just above Arin’s knee and slides his hand up until it disappears beneath the hem. His touch is feather-light against Arin’s thigh. He leaves goosebumps in his wake, and Arin can’t help the shiver that moves up his spine.

Dan only lingers there for a moment before he removes his hand. “Up,” he says, simply, and points. Arin hops onto the desk, curious. Eager. Dan stands and, with his hand, pushes Arin’s knees apart until they’re spread indecently. His eyes are on Arin’s face as he steps between them, watching his expression. Arin can feel himself flushing. He’s sure the pink of his cheeks only deepens as Dan uses a single finger to tilt his chin up and draw him into a kiss. His lips are soft, warm, and he teases a quiet moan out of Arin with his tongue.

“God,” Dan murmurs against his lips. He moves his hand up the outside of Arin’s thigh, slowly, dragging the fabric higher and higher. “Do you even know how fucking good you look? I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”

“So do it,” Arin pants. He’s practically shaking. Just the thought of Dan bending him over his desk, fucking him where anyone could walk in and see, has him squirming. “Anything you want, Professor. Please-“

Dan shushes him, gently. The skirt is nearly around Arin’s waist, now, leaving his thighs exposed. The tips of Dan’s fingers find the bottom edge of the panties Arin chose to wear. They’re Arin’s favorite pair. Soft, cream-colored lace. He’s worn them for Dan before. Dan lavished him in praise that night. Now, Dan hooks a finger in the elastic, pulling. He lets it go with a snap.

“You know we can’t,” Dan says, even as he trails kisses over Arin’s jaw and neck. “But if you’re good, if you leave the skirt on for me and let me finish working, then I’ll take you home, alright?”

The end of the work day seems like an eternity away. But Arin nods, as eager to please as ever, determined to do as asked.

Dan pulls back to look him in the eye. “No touching yourself before then, alright, princess?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Arin stammers, breath catching as Dan digs his nails into the skin of his thigh.

“Promise me.”

“I p-promise. I promise.”

“There’s my baby girl,” Dan says, and rewards him with another kiss.


	35. polybomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're acting like this is your first threesome.

Arin would be lying if he said he’d never wondered exactly how close Dan and Brian were. They were clearly best friends, no doubting that, but sometimes, watching them, Arin got the sense there might be more to it. It was in the way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other (lingering, soft), the way they occupied each other’s space, like they were connected on some level Arin couldn’t fathom.

But these thoughts were just idle musings. Maybe, occasionally, fuel for a fantasy or two. Arin never intended to confront them about it, never thought that he might actually be on to something. Not until he caught them making out like horny teenagers backstage before a gig almost a week ago, Brian with his mask pushed up to his nose and Dan with his costume shed to the waist. Their hands were everywhere, desperate, frenzied. They didn’t notice Arin at first. Anyone else probably would’ve fled the room, but it was weirdly mesmerizing, in a way, and Arin found he didn’t want to leave. And when Brian looked up, caught his eye, and smirked- well, Arin took that as a sign that he was allowed to look all he wanted.

Fast forward a little and now Arin is finding out first hand what it’s like to kiss Brian. What it’s like to have Brian touch him, to undress him, and frankly Arin is a little disappointed they didn’t start doing this years ago. It’s a feeling he’s guessing is mutual, judging by the way Brian and Dan both keeping looking at him. A little awed, a little disbelieving. Like maybe they’ve thought about this as much as he has, or more. Like maybe they’ve talked about it, dreamed about it.

Arin feels warm under their gazes, but not shy. He doesn’t feel that instinctive urge to cover up. He doesn’t feel on edge, like he’d thought he would. But he can tell that Dan is apprehensive. He’s barely touched Arin, and even then only carefully. His gaze is hungry, dark, but his hand shakes as he brushes Arin’s hair from his face.

“Nervous?” Arin asks, voice low, mostly teasing. The idea of Dan being any kind of nervous around him is ridiculous.

Brian stops kissing his way across Arin’s chest long enough to pipe up, “Yeah, man. You’re acting like this is your first fucking threesome. Get your shit together.”

“It’s Arin,” Dan says, like that’s supposed to mean something, and Arin realizes, oh, he is nervous. “I don’t- we can’t screw this up.” He’s missing his top and his belt is undone, his jeans slung low on his hips, and all Arin really wants to do is fit his palm against the dip of Dan’s waist, follow it down to his hip- so he does.

“The only way you could screw this up,” Arin says, seriously, marveling at the blush he can see working it’s way across Dan’s cheeks as Arin strokes a thumb over his hipbone. “Is if you don’t get over here and kiss me, right now.”

Dan lets himself be pulled closer. “You sure?” he asks, with barely an inch between them. Arin can see that he and Brian have linked hands, silently tethering themselves to each other.

In answer, Arin draws Dan into a kiss. Some of the tension immediately drains out of Dan, like he’s starting to realize Arin isn’t going to change his mind, that he isn’t going anywhere. And why would he? Dan and Brian are two of his favorite people, and he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if they wanted to keep kissing him, forever.

When they part, Dan doesn’t go far. He tilts their foreheads together, eyes closed. “Okay,” he says, on a shaky exhale. Then, again, “Okay.”

Arin sees, from the corner of his eye, Brian brush a kiss across Dan’s knuckles.


	36. egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was scared and I ran.

Two years ago, Suzy would never have imagined herself in this position. She never would’ve thought she’d get to spend the night with her two favorite people in the world, that she’d get to sleep with both her boys curled up around her, keeping her warm and safe. She would never have thought she’d be allowed to be this satisfied, this content, and she wakes up with a smile on her face, reaches over instinctively. First for Arin, and then for Dan.

But where Dan should be-where he was last night, clinging to her like he might never let go- her hand finds only cold, rumpled sheets.

She sits up, abruptly disquieted. On her right, Arin is still sleeping soundly, mouth slightly agape as he takes soft, even breaths. She climbs carefully out of bed, pauses by the door long enough to pick one of Arin’s shirts up off the carpet and pull it on. It smells like him. She takes comfort in it as she picks her way through the house, searching for Dan.

She finds him in the kitchen. He’s half-dressed, jeans on but t-shirt still clutched in one hand. He’s staring out the little window over the sink, brow furrowed, so deep in thought he doesn’t hear her approach, and he jumps when she slides her arms around him from behind, palms against his chest. She presses a kiss to his shoulder blade and mumbles a good morning.

Immediately she can tell that something is different. Last night Dan was eager. He kissed her with no hesitation, and let Arin pick him up and carry him to bed with a grin on his face. Now, in the light of day, he shies away from her touch, pulls out of her grasp, and he won’t quite meet her eye.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, stung. He flinches at the question. She can see a mark near his hipbone that she put there last night while he moaned her name. Suddenly the memory isn’t as nice as it was mere seconds ago.

“Nothing,” he says. He twists the shirt around in his hands. “I- nothing. I just. Need to go.”

“Oh,” Suzy says, blinking. She tells herself it’s nothing personal. She tells herself that maybe he has plans, maybe he has somewhere he needs to be. She tells herself it’s not what it seems like, that he isn’t regretting last night and looking for a way out, despite evidence to the contrary. “Well, Arin will want to say bye, probably. I can go get him-“

“No,” Dan says, a little too quickly. He turns fully away from her, finally tugs the shirt on over his head. He repeats, “No. I, uh. I don’t wanna wake him. I’ll just… See you guys later. At the office or something.”

“At the… Office?” she parrots. It sounds like a brush off. “Dan, what’s going on? Whatever it is, we can talk about it-“

“It’s nothing, Suzy,” he snaps, and this time it’s her turn to flinch. Dan’s never snapped at her before, not really, and suddenly she feels foolish for thinking that what happened last night meant anything. That maybe it was the start of something better, a new chapter in their lives. And she feels silly standing there in nothing but Arin’s t-shirt, just barely long enough to hit the tops of her thighs. She hates that her instinct is to cover up. To hide. But she can feel the tears starting to prick the backs of her eyes. This morning was supposed to be about the three of them. It was supposed to be happy. They were supposed to get to be together after all this time. She was stupid to hope for that, she’s realizing, and with that realization comes anger.

“Liar,” she accuses, raising her voice. “If you regret last night, then just say so. Don’t just walk out like a coward.” She hisses the word, and some part of her is happy to see him look so wounded.

“I don’t fucking regret it. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

His slumped shoulders and wary eyes tell her otherwise. She’s never seen him this way before. Not with her, definitely not with Arin. She wraps her arms around herself, jerks her chin toward the door. “You said you needed to go, so go.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. He leaves without so much as another glance in her direction. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Suzy sinks to the floor. She doesn’t cry. She doesn’t let herself. But Arin finds her barely a minute later with her face buried in her hands. He doesn’t ask what happened. Maybe it’s obvious, or maybe he’s just being considerate. Either way, she’s grateful, and she clings to him while she tries to figure out what the hell went wrong.

Over the next three days, it’s like Dan may as well have dropped off the face of the planet. Arin tries calling, tries texting, to no avail. He even tries getting a hold of Brian, who’s only advice is to “let Dan think about things”. Suzy gets impatient. She gets mad. She feels strung-along and worthless, and on the third night she can’t sleep. She tosses and turns. Then she picks up her phone, tip-toes to the living room, and calls Dan.

He answers on the fourth ring, right as she’s about to hang up. He sounds tired, but also somehow relieved.

“Suzy,” he says. Just that. She can hear the tell-tale hum in the line that means he must be driving. She can picture him behind the wheel, lit only by passing street lamps, phone pressed to his ear with one hand while the other steers.

She places her hand over her mouth. She wonders if she should go wake Arin. It’s three in the morning and she didn’t realize how badly she wanted to hear Dan’s voice until just now. She didn’t expect him to answer and now that he has she isn’t sure what she wants to say. She wants to ask him why he answered, where he’s going, when is he coming back. She doesn’t even know where to start.

“Scuze,” Dan says, with a little hiccuping laugh. “I’m so sorry. Tell Arin- I mean, I wasn’t trying to avoid him. I just didn’t know what to say. And I was… I had to sort my shit out, you know? I had to- to figure out what was right-“

“You left,” she says.

“I did. And I don’t… I don’t have an excuse. I got scared and ran-“

“Scared?” Suzy scoffs. “Dan, it’s me and Arin. We love you. Even before that night. You should’ve talked to us. Arin’s been blaming himself. He thinks you don’t want him, that he fucked up your friendship-“

“God, of course I want him! Both of you! It didn’t fuck up anything, I was just being stupid. I thought- I mean, you guys have each other. You know? No matter what, you have each other, and I was scared I wouldn’t… Fit into that. That I couldn’t fit into that. But I read Arin’s messages today.” Dan sounds hopelessly endeared when he says, “The man’s a sap.”

“Sometimes,” Suzy agrees. She can’t help the way her lips twitch up at the corners. Can’t help the little flare of hope sparking to life in her chest. “Does this mean… You’ll come back?”

“If you’ll forgive me for being an idiot.”

“You might have to grovel at Arin’s feet, but I’m sure we can work something out.”

Dan’s laugh is definitely relieved, this time. “Tomorrow?” he asks.

“Now,” Suzy says. “I think we’ll both sleep better with you beside us.”

There’s a pause. Then, “Thank you,” Dan says, softly.

Suzy’s not sure anything is fixed, but given a little time she thinks it could be.


	37. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.

Arin’s hands are shaking as he grips Dan’s waist. It’s almost two in the morning and they’re in Arin’s shitty beat-up car, parked at an empty gas station. The radio is on, playing some soft pop song that Arin can’t identify. Dan is in Arin’s lap, somehow, his legs folded up just so, his arms thrown over Arin’s shoulders as he kisses him. Kissing Dan is exactly as nice as Arin always thought it would be. His lips are soft, and warm, and he makes these little unconscious noises that let Arin know he’s doing something right. Dan is an enthusiastic kisser, and a good one, and Arin can’t believe he waited four years to tell Dan how he feels.

“Dan,” Arin says, breaking the kiss to look Dan in the eye. “Dan, I- I just wanted to say, no matter what happens after graduation tomorrow, I don’t- I don’t wanna drift apart. Okay? No drifting.”

“No drifting,” Dan agrees. He leans down, halfway stifles his giggle in the junction of Arin’s neck and shoulder before planting a kiss there. “Shit, man, you couldn’t be rid of me if you tried. Especially not now, when I’m finally allowed to do this.” He sits up to kiss Arin again, moans when Arin slips his hands under Dan’s shirt. He’s so responsive, like he’s never been with anyone before. But Arin knows that’s not true.

“Can I?” Dan asks against his lips, hand poised to pop the button on Arin’s jeans.

Arin’s so nervous he thinks he might die but he also thinks he’d probably die if he didn’t get Dan’s hands on him, pronto. So he nods, and is rewarded with a blinding grin, and the radio chooses that moment to swap songs. It goes from the soft pop song to Flo Rida’s Low and Arin grabs Dan’s wrists.

“If we’re doing this,” he says, seriously. “We gotta change the station, man. This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack to get my first gay handjob to.”

Dan laughs. It’s the same laugh Arin has heard a million times since freshman year, in a million different settings, but the sound of it still makes Arin’s heart do a weird swoopy thing.

Dan reaches over, flicks the radio off. “Better?” he asks, still snickering.

“Better,” Arin confirms.

“What would be an appropriate soundtrack?” Dan wonders, and Arin thinks he’s probably a little bit in love.


	38. rubberdoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.

“I want you,” Barry says, and pauses. He takes a sip of his drink, then finishes with, “To sit on my lap.”

At first Ross thinks Barry is joking. They’re both a little drunk on cheap wine and he says it in such a typically deadpan way. Then Ross looks over and catches sight of his expression and sits up straight, interest suddenly piqued. Because Barry looks downright predatory. It sends a little shiver down Ross’ spine.

“Serious?” he asks.

It’s raining out. They’ve been holed up playing video games for the last five or six hours. Ross isn’t at all sure what prompted Barry’s declaration, but he’s just buzzed enough, just loose and comfortable enough, that it doesn’t actually sound like a bad idea.

“Yep,” Barry says, popping the ‘p’.

“Is this… Is this drunk Barry talking?”

“Ross.” Barry looks him carefully in the eye. “I know what I want, and when I want it.” He sets his drink aside and crooks a finger, beckoning Ross closer. “So get over here.”

Ross doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s smirking as he crosses the room. Barry watches him the whole way, eyes tracking the slight sway of his hips.

“Like this?” Ross asks coyly as he straddles Barry. He holds onto the back of the arm chair for balance. Barry’s hands immediately come up to grip his waist, incidentally but perhaps not accidentally rucking up his t-shirt in the process. He pushes, gently, forcing Ross to settle his weight entirely on his lap.

“Exactly like that,” Barry murmurs, leaning up to drag kisses across the line of Ross’ throat.

Ross sucks in a breath through his teeth. “What’s gotten into you?” he asks, though whatever it is- he doesn’t want it to stop. In fact, he’d rather encourage it.

“Hot,” Barry says, rather nonsensically. He slides one hand beneath Ross’ shirt and the other into his back pocket. He follows this up with, “You’re my hot friend.”

Ross grinds his hips down, is wholly satisfied with the surprised moan the motion elicits. “Damn straight,” he agrees, and draws Barry into a proper kiss.

Barry is giggling when they separate. “Straight,” he parrots, and giggles again.

Ross rolls his eyes. “You spend too much time with me.”

“Nah,” Barry argues. “No such thing.”


	39. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There's only one bed.

The small digital clock on the nightstand is flashing three in the morning. Arin has been staring at it for about two hours now, trying to will himself asleep and failing.

The trouble started when they got to the hotel and were summarily informed that there was only one room available. They hadn’t thought to ask if it was a double, had just assumed, hadn’t minded the idea of sharing a room in the slightest. Wouldn’t be the first time, after all, and it was only for a night.

Then they’d gotten to the room and realized, no, it was a single.

Dan didn’t seem bothered. Arin pointed out, helpfully, trying not to sound as stricken as he felt, “There’s only one bed.”

“So there is,” Dan agreed, throwing him a funny look. “Dibs on left.”

And so here they are, Arin lying awake and Dan close enough behind him that their legs are touching under the sheets, close enough that Arin can feel the heat radiating off of him. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Dan is his best friend, and they’ve gone as far as cuddling in their normal every day lives. But in their normal every day lives, Arin doesn’t have to sit and listen to Dan’s soft, even breathing and occasional sleepy snuffle. He doesn’t have to live with the knowledge that if he rolled over he could bundle Dan to his chest and kiss him awake.

It only gets worse the further into the night they get. Because it turns out Dan is an octopus in his sleep. He tangles them together in the worst way, eventually winds his arms around Arin’s midsection until they’re spooning. The way Dan’s hips are slotted against the curve of Arin’s ass gives him all sorts of ideas. It takes a tremendous amount of willpower not to grind back against him, not to test the limits of their friendship. But just the idea has Arin biting his lip and feeling warm. A situation which isn’t helped at all when Dan’s hand draws a sleepy, wandering trail from Arin’s chest to his hip, or the knowledge that they’re only separated by two thin layers of boxer shorts.

Arin very seriously considers detangling and sneaking away to the restroom. But as he’s considering it, Dan wakes up. Arin can feel the moment it happens. The fingers that are resting on Arin’s hip turn to gripping instead, and Dan nuzzles his nose against the back of Arin’s neck. He presses forward, just the slightest bit, just enough for Arin to feel how hard he’s gotten, and makes a very quiet, muffled noise of… Surprise? It’s a little, shaky thing. Arin isn’t sure what it means but, behind him, Dan goes very still. Unnaturally still.

“Arin?” he whispers after a moment, his voice sleep-rough.

Hearing his voice really drives home the fact that it’s Dan behind him, Dan’s cock pushing against his ass, Dan’s hand gripping his hip. That fact alone sends a shiver down Arin’s spine. He thinks, wild and sleep-deprived, fuck it. He lays his hand atop Dan’s, presses back against him. He hears Dan suck in a sharp breath between his teeth.

“It’s okay,” Arin says, not sure who he’s reassuring, really, himself or Dan. “It’s okay.”

Dan presses his lips to the base of Arin’s neck and hums. That, oddly enough, is what calms Arin. That and the fact that Dan doesn’t pull away. Instead, Dan slips his hand out from under Arin’s and trails his fingers along the waistband of Arin’s boxers. Silently asking permission, Arin thinks. Arin grants it by reaching back to tangle his fingers in Dan’s hair, by groaning when Dan ruts against him again. Dan slips his fingers into Arin’s boxers, waists no time wrapping them around the base of his cock. Again it hits Arin that this is Dan. He bucks forward, into the circle of Dan’s fist, and Dan murmurs encouraging words in his ear. Arin can only make out every other word, but just the fact that it’s so undeniably Dan’s voice, sleepy and a little slurred but that same cadence Arin is so intimately familiar with, has Arin melting.

Dan sinks his teeth into the juncture of Arin’s neck and shoulder to muffle his own moan. Somehow he works Arin’s boxers down, until they’re halfway down his thighs, probably because he can’t get them down any further, and Arin is treated to the sight of Dan’s long, tapered fingers curled around his shaft. He swipes his thumb over the head. Arin pants, mouth agape, cheeks and chest flushed. He groans when Dan takes his hand away, for even a second, but he immediately returns to touching Arin, and it only takes Arin a brief moment to realize the reason for the disruption.

Dan has shed his boxers now as well. Arin can feel the head of his cock pressing against the backs of his thighs. Dan is already slick with precum, and so so warm. He slides between Arin’s thighs and makes Arin’s breath catch at the sensation, at the feeling of skin on skin. Dan pushes softly, almost gently, but it’s still enough to rock Arin forward. The combined feeling of Dan working his cock and thrusting between his thighs, barely nudging the back of his balls, has Arin gasping, moaning, unable to help the noises. He pushes back, wants more, and is rewarded with a heavy, heartfelt groan from Dan, and a stuttering, “T-that’s it, big cat. Like that.”

Dan’s motions become more frantic. His hand on Arin stills as he loses himself. Arin tugs at Dan’s hair, encouraging him, keeps thrusting into the ring of his fingers and back in synchrony with him. In the end it’s Dan moaning Arin’s name that sends him over the edge, that makes him spill over Dan’s fist just a handful of seconds before Dan comes between his thighs with a moan.

“Love you,” Dan tells him, almost babbling. “Love you so much, Ar.”

Arin’s not sure how he means it but it rings true, regardless. Arin fetches a damp wash cloth and cleans himself up first, cleans the stickiness from between his thighs, and then he washes Dan’s hand, tells him, “Love you, too,” because it seems important.

Dan smiles a sleepy, satiated smile, and when Arin’s done Dan pulls him against him again, clearly craving closeness. This time Arin falls asleep in his arms, warm and comfortable, some part of him hoping for a round two in the morning.


	40. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just came to say goodbye.

It’s still early when a knock at the door wakes Arin up. He stumbles, grumbling, to answer it. When he wrenches it open it takes him a second to process that it’s Dan standing there, leaning casually against the frame, arms crossed over his chest and backpack slung over his shoulder. He looks surprisingly alert for the hour, but when he smiles it’s a little sad around the edges. He’s bundled up in an olive green jacket, despite the warm weather.

“Dan?” Arin asks, dumbly. He quickly amends, “What’re you doing here?”

“I just came to say goodbye.”

Arin blinks. “Goodbye?” he parrots, and then realizes. As groggy as he’d been he’d momentarily forgotten that today is the day Dan leaves to go back home. It hits him like a speeding train, actually sends a little jolt up his spine and makes him stand straighter. “Oh,” he says. Just that. It’s the only thing that comes to mind.

Dan shuffles a little awkwardly, scratches at the stubble just starting to darken his cheeks. He looks past Arin, not at him, as he says, “I, uh. I hope the other night didn’t… Fuck things up. For us. You know?”

Arin’s not sure what he did to give Dan the impression that it had. The other night had been… Unexpected, but amazing, and Arin wouldn’t go back and do a single thing differently. In fact, he’d drag Dan inside for a repeat right this instant if he knew there was time. Instead, he settles for a shrug. “I… No. Not at all.”

“Okay, good,” Dan says, and chuckles. A nervous tick. “You’re just- you’re one of my best friends, Arin. And I didn’t wanna go back to Jersey thinking I’d screwed everything up.”

Arin surges forward, doesn’t really think about it, to take Dan’s hand. Dan’s fingers curl almost instinctively around his. “You didn’t screw anything up,” Arin argues, baffled. “How the fuck did you get that in your head?”

Dan stares at the point of contact. He says, slowly, contemplating each word, “I mean… I didn’t want you to think I came here just to get laid. I came because I wanted to meet my best friend in person. It wasn’t- it wasn’t calculated, is what I’m trying to say. And I totally get it if things have to go back to normal now. We can pretend it never happened, since we live across the fucking country from each other-“

“Do I get a say?” Arin interrupts, frowning.

“Of course.”

“Then I say shut the fuck up,” Arin tells him. He nods when Dan looks up at him, brow furrowed. “I’m serious. Because you know what I want?”

Dan’s look of concern morphs into something closer to amusement. “Are you about to say something dumb and sappy like ‘you’?”

“Damn straight!” Arin declares. He feels a little vindicated when Dan actually giggles. “It’s true, Daniel. I want you. And if that means cross country flights and Skype calls at ungodly hours and only getting to see you in person a few times a year… Well. It’s worth it.”

Dan sighs, gives a little shake of his head. “You say that now, but…”

“But nothing. It’s worth it. You’re worth it.”

There’s a pause. Then, Dan squeezes his hand. He says, sweetly, “Arin… That’s gay.”

Arin rolls his eyes. He releases Dan’s hand to pull him into a hug. He feels a little silly, standing there clinging to Dan in just his boxers and a flimsy t-shirt while Dan is bundled up from head to toe, but Dan seems grateful for the hug. He winds his arms around Arin and holds him there for a moment, rests his head on Arin’s shoulder.

“Until next time, big cat?” he murmurs.

“Until next time,” Arin agrees. It sounds so much better than goodbye.


	41. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rubberraptor birthday cuddles!

It’s officially past Arin’s bedtime when everyone finally clears out and it’s just him and Ross left, surrounded by rapidly deflating balloons and the remainders of the snack table. Arin would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this, for a moment alone with Ross. He knows he should clean up the mess but instead he collapses backwards onto the couch, legs splayed, and sighs pointedly.

Ross glances over. He’s buzzed and sleepy and he offers up a soft smile. He immediately takes Arin’s hand when it’s held out to him, and lets Arin pull him down to sit across his lap. Ross tucks his face into Arin’s neck, curls against his chest. Being able to hold Ross is something Arin’s still getting used to, now that he and Ross aren’t separated by an entire ocean. He doesn’t think anyone’s ever fit quite so well in his arms- not that he’d ever say so to Ross, who would no doubt cackle at the absurd level of sap.

Instead he settles for a murmured, “Happy birthday.”

“Best party ever,” Ross mumbles. He’s toying with the ends of Arin’s hair, twirling the strands round and round his fingers. “Thank you,” he says, practically a whisper, and plants a kiss on Arin’s jaw.


	42. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mechaross said: ross gets rly sick on his birthday so plans are cancelled and danny comes over to make ross feel better with snuggles

Ross wakes up on his birthday feeling like death warmed over, a feeling which only gets progressively worse as the day goes on. His throat hurts, his head hurts, his body aches, and he can’t breathe through his nose basically at all. He waits until the afternoon to send out a group text cancelling plans. Not that they’d had a lot planned for his birthday, just a small dinner with close friends, but Ross had been looking forward to it. He can’t help but pout about the unfairness of it all, which is what he’s still doing when, about twenty minutes after the text has been sent, there’s a knock at his door.

Ross answers it with two blankets draped over his shoulders and a thermometer in one hand. It’s Dan, which is somehow both a surprise and not a surprise, and before Ross can even really react to his presence Dan is bundling him into a hug.

It doesn’t take Ross long to get with the program. He pockets the thermometer, still unused, and hugs Dan back, sliding his arms under Dan’s jacket to wrap around his midsection. Dan gives hugs the same way he does everything else- wholeheartedly. He rests his chin atop Ross’ head and they linger that way for a moment, Ross feeling enveloped and warm for the first time all day. They only break apart so Dan can hold him at arms length and study his face.

“You look like shit,” he says, and then grins. He slips his hand into Ross’ and tugs him inside, Ross following like a tethered balloon. “Have you eaten today? Taken medicine?”

“Yes and yes,” Ross confirms, nodding. His head feels muggy. “What are you doing here, man?”

“Checking on you,” Dan says, like Ross is daft. “Taking care of you. It’s my job, right?”

Ross’ brow furrows. “I mean, only if you want it to be. It’s not even- we’re not even officially-“

Dan shushes him. He gently directs Ross to sit on the couch, and helps him rearrange his blankets. He’s kneeling in front of Ross as he says, in a smaller voice than usual, not quite meeting Ross’ eye, “It’s your birthday. I wanted to see you.”

Dan has a habit of saying things that make Ross want to kiss him. Usually it’s not an issue, but now Ross refrains. He can’t quite wipe the goofy smile off his face, though. He sing-songs, half-delirious with sick and drugs, “You like me.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he grumbles, but it’s ruined by the way he then asks, almost immediately, “Do you need anything? Like… Pillows, more blankets, tissues. Cough drops?”

“’M good,” Ross mumbles. He takes hold of Dan’s jacket, he’s not sure why. To keep him there, maybe. But he says, “I don’t wanna get you sick.”

Another thing Ross has discovered Dan is good at is reading him, reacting to things unspoken. Which is what he does now. He takes his place beside Ross on the couch, wraps an arm around him and prompts Ross to lean into him, which Ross is more than happy to do. Dan is solid, comforting, familiar. Ross feels better just for having him there, but he’s not sure how to express it.

Dan is already absently toying a piece of Ross’ hair that’s gotten too long when he says, “TV and naps, then?”

Ross hums his drowsy agreement.

“Happy birthday,” Dan says, soft. “I’m sorry it’s… Just this. Just us.”

Ross shrugs. “I’m not,” he says, and it’s the truth. Of course he’d rather not be sick, but cuddling up next to Dan and dozing off is far from the worst way he’s ever spent a birthday.


	43. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "neither of us have kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way except hahaha now I can't stop thinking of ur lips why did I think this was a good idea"

Ross and Arin are laying side by side, sprawled across Arin’s bed. There’s a box fan on in the corner, rattling away as it circulates air, and a pair of discarded popsicle sticks on the bedside table. It’s warm and more than a little humid so they’re down to t-shirts and boxers and, in Ross’ case, socks with a hole in the heel. Arin watches him wiggle his toes as he shamelessly admits, in response to a question Arin can’t remember asking, “Nah, I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Really?” Arin mumbles. He’s tired and hot and Ross is in his bed and it’s one of those lazy summer days that feels more like a dream than anything else. That’s why he follows this up with, “We could kiss each other.”

Ross stops wiggling his toes.

Arin props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Ross, who’s frowning but not, Arin thinks, in a bad way. His shirt is rucked up on one side. “I mean,” Arin amends. “We could practice. On each other. Cause I’ve never kissed anyone either.”

Ross’ frown deepens. “You’re shitting me. You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Arin shakes his head, solemn.

Ross sits up, too, bringing them closer together. He has to reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes- it’s getting too long, so long it’s curling at the ends. His cheeks are pink and he smells like sunscreen. “You really want me to be your first kiss?”

“Well…” Arin shrugs. He holds his ground. “It’s just practice, right? And like. Better to get it out of the way. That way when we get to kiss a girl we kinda know what we’re doing already.”

Ross’ skepticism turns to consideration as he rolls the thought around in his brain. His eyes drop to Arin’s lips and travel back up. He hums. After a moment he says, simply, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Arin parrots, surprised.

“Yep,” Ross says, and smirks.

They’re already sitting so close. Arin has to remind himself to breathe as he reaches up to touch the side of Ross’ face, more to steady himself than anything else. Ross leans almost imperceptibly into the touch, tilting his cheek to Arin’s fingertips. He waits, expression daring. Arin takes a moment- just a moment- to study Ross’ face. To memorize it. Just a few months ago the idea of Ross coming to the states to visit him seemed like some kind of impossible dream. But now he’s here, in the flesh, and Arin can pick out details in person that a webcam could never pick up. Like the very faint smattering of freckles across Ross’ cheeks, or the sheer blueness of his eyes, which flutter shut as Arin leans in, closing what little distance remains between them.

Ross’ lips are chapped and he tastes like blue raspberry. The kiss is soft, simple, clumsy. They laugh, part, and kiss again, sitting up this time to get a better angle. Ross’ hands come up to grip Arin’s arms, nails digging in, while Arin cups his jaw. Their noses bump and at one point their teeth click together but Arin feels- giddy. Breathless. They’re still giggling when they fall back beside each other, sprawled out the way they were before.

“Practice,” Arin says, apropos of nothing.

Ross winks, reaches over to squeeze his hand, and that’s the end of it.

Or it would’ve been the end of it, except Arin can’t stop thinking about it. Can’t stop searching for an opportunity to repeat the experience. At first he tries to reason that it’s because kissing is nice, or that he wants more practice, but he quickly realizes his desires are Ross-centric. He tries to picture himself kissing a pretty girl from school and finds the fantasy lacking. He wants to kiss Ross again, not just anyone, and he can’t for the life of him tell if Ross feels the same way.

Arin is too scared to bring it up until Ross’ last day in Florida. And even then it’s Ross who finally brings it up, perching on the end of Arin’s bed while Arin sits in the desk chair across from him. There’s a devious glint to Ross’ eye, one that Arin is quickly becoming familiar with. He frowns, concerned, and stops rolling his chair back and forth across the floor long enough to ask, “What?”

“I think,” Ross says, slowly. “We should practice one more time before I leave.”

Arin doesn’t have to ask what he means. He plays along, ignores the way his heart rate picks up, betraying him. “Oh, you think so, huh?”

Ross hums. He reaches out, places his hands on the arm rests of Arin’s chair and draws him closer. “Any objections?”

Arin mutely shakes his head, afraid his voice will shake if he tries to speak. Despite his confident tone, Arin can see the faint blush dusting Ross’ cheeks, catches the nervous swallow before he leans in. Where their first kiss was dotted with laughter, this one is somber, silent. Ross barely brushes his lips across Arin’s, lingers there a moment before deepening the kiss, moving his hands to grip the front of Arin’s shirt. Arin get the impression Ross is trying to tell him something, something he doesn’t want to say aloud- goodbye, maybe. Arin leans forward when Ross breaks the kiss, captures his lips again, tries to convey his own message. He can only hope Ross understands.

Ross presses his forehead to Arin’s when they part. Arin is tempted to kiss him again, to keep kissing him, to draw Ross into his lap and hold him there. But he feels like there’s an invisible line he can’t cross. Not yet, anyway.

“I’ll come back,” Ross says, one side of his mouth tilted up. “Eventually. And we can practice more.”

Arin laughs. He swipes a thumb over Ross’ bottom lip, kiss-pink and swollen. “You got it.”


	44. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "we drunk kissed but you forgot about it and I don't know how to act around you anymore wtf"

Ross tastes like whatever fruity cocktail he’s been drinking. The kiss is sloppy but Ross makes up for it with sheer enthusiasm, going up on the balls of his toes and grabbing at Dan with unprecedented fervor. Dan’s not very clear on how they got here from their previous conversation, having indulged in a drink or two himself, but Ross is warm beneath his hands and he keeps making encouraging noises, keeps pushing into Dan’s touch. It’s surreal but not unwelcome and Dan is just hazy enough to go with it.

They only part when they hear someone coming. Ross giggles behind his hand, shoulders shaking. Dan is in no state to assess how debauched he looks. He just straightens up and hopes for the best, and then loses track of Ross when he’s pulled into a conversation.

It’s not until the next morning, when Dan wakes up with a faint headache and starts trying to parse dream from reality, that he realizes he kissed Ross. He kissed Ross.

He lays flat on his bed and stares at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to decide how he feels about this new development in his life. In the end he draws no solid conclusions, aside from the fact that the kiss was nice. He’s not really sure what’s expected of him now, though. He’s never drunk kissed a coworker before.

He’s also never felt nervous around Ross before, but there’s a first time for everything. Dan goes into the office with a rapidly beating heart and the impulse to hide. He feels like what happened is somehow written all over his face, that Arin and Barry and the rest will be able to tell just by looking at him that he kissed Ross- and would’ve done more, if the opportunity had presented itself.

When Ross comes in Dan expects the worst, though he’s not even sure what the worst would be. Instead Ross brushes right past him on his way to his desk, hurried and late, and only graces Dan with a customary, “Hey,” and nothing else. He barely even looks at Dan, and Dan can’t decide if that’s because he’s feeling awkward or just doesn’t care.

Ross’ nonchalance does nothing to help Dan’s increasing anxiety. Dan spends his day jumping every time Ross speaks to him, avoiding eye contact, and trying so hard not to think about kissing Ross that it winds up being all he thinks about. It all comes to a head when Ross corners Dan in the break room, looks up at him with sad, worried eyes and asks, “What did I do?”

Dan immediately feels like an asshole. “Nothing,” he says. He starts babbling, trying to do anything to wipe that look off Ross’ face. “I- last night was- I mean, I thought maybe we were pretending it never happened-“

Now Ross just looks confused. He cuts in. “Last night?” His brow furrows as he thinks, no doubt running through the events of the party in his mind. He gives up with a sigh. “Look, man, I was pretty drunk. Last night’s a blur. Did I do something embarrassing?”

Dan blinks. “You don’t remember?” he asks, incredulous and a little offended. “Dude, we-“ He pauses, glances around, lowers his voice. “We kissed! Like, practically fucking made out!”

Ross’ eyes slowly, comically widen. His lips briefly form an o. “Shit! That was real? I thought that was a dream!” He reaches out, places a hand on Dan’s arm, says earnestly, “I’m so sorry, man. I get a little weird when I’m drunk-“

“Don’t apologize,” Dan interrupts, briefly distracted by the way Ross’ fingers are curling around his arm. “I think… I think I’m the one who started it?”

“Oh,” Ross says.

“And,” Dan adds. “It was… Nice.”

“Oh,” Ross says, again, seemingly at a loss.

Dan clears his throat, pulls himself out of Ross’ grip. “Anyway, it’s not like I-“

“You should kiss me again,” Ross blurts, and when Dan looks at him he’s smiling, the corners of his lips tilting up. He moves closer, just a step. “It’s not fair that you’re the only one who really remembers, right?”

“… Right,” Dan agrees.

This time Ross pulls Dan down to meet him. This kiss is softer, sweeter than the first. Less frenzied. Ross is still warm beneath Dan’s hands, and he’s still smiling when they part. He stays close, though, arms draped over Dan’s shoulders. He places a kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose and makes Dan giggle.

“Might need one more,” Ross tells him. “To really commit it to memory.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but he’s more than happy to oblige.


	45. rubberbrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Although the two of us are meant to have a teacher-student relationship, that can become very difficult when I, the teacher, am teaching my high school teacher who is attempting to get a second degree. By the way, I used to have the biggest crush on you back in high school, here's an A+."

When Brian walks in on the first day of class, Ross does a double take. He doesn’t mean to but he stares, tracks Brian’s progress as he makes a beeline for the front row and settles into his seat. It’s been nearly ten years but Brian is as striking as he ever was. His hair is more gray than not, now, and he’s trimmed his beard down to stubble, but his eyes are the same, and when he looks up and meets Ross’ gaze Ross still gets the impression that Brian is somehow looking through him, can somehow read every impure thought Ross has ever had written in bold across his face.

Ross blushes and looks away on instinct, then mentally chastises himself for it. He’s the teacher now, not Brian. And besides, there’s very little chance Brian recognizes him. Or so he tells himself, as he scrawls his name across the whiteboard and waits on the last of the students to file into the room.

Ross tries to ignore Brian as he gives his lecture. Tries to trap the butterflies in his stomach, stubbornly pushes down the urge to glance in Brian’s direction every two seconds to check for signs of approval. If Brian does recognize Ross then he does a damn good job of hiding it. He never looks anything but studious, attentive, and Ross is starting to relax by the time he’s wrapping up. He dismisses everyone and turns his back to clear the board, but he hasn’t made much progress before he hears someone clear their throat. He turns to find Brian standing in front of his desk, bag slung over his shoulder, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and half a smile in place. The other students have already fled the scene, leaving Ross alone and face to face with a man he’s had more than a few errant fantasies about over the years.

“Professor O’Donovan,” Brian says, and a little involuntary shiver goes down Ross’ spine at hearing those words come out of his mouth..

“Yes?” Ross asks, feigning nonchalance as best he’s able. His cheeks feel hot.

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me,” Brian says, as if that were a possibility. As if Ross would likely forget the high school teacher he had a massive crush on for years. God, Brian looked good back then. He still looks good, and the sound of his voice is bringing back a thousand memories Ross could do without. He embarrassed himself so many times just to get Brian’s attention, and it seems like he’s not lucky enough that Brian’s forgotten.

“Of course not,” Ross reluctantly admits. “Mr. Wecht.”

Brian’s smile widens. He has little crows feet by his eyes. Ross probably shouldn’t find that endearing. “Please, it’s just Brian now. You’re not my student anymore.”

“Right,” Ross mumbles. “I guess the tables have turned.”

There’s a glint to Brian’s eyes that’s both exciting a little terrifying. “That they have,” he agrees. “Which means it’s my turn to act out and your turn to do the disciplining.”

Ross blinks. He fidgets mindlessly with the eraser in his hands, at a loss.

Brian chuckles, low, and straightens up. “You look good, Ross,” he says, with a wink that Ross is pretty sure would’ve killed him in high school. He doesn’t have time to formulate a reply before Brian is turning on his heel and making his exit. He does pause at the door, though, to add, “I think it’s gonna be a fun semester, don’t you?” before disappearing around the corner with a laugh.

Ross bites his lip. He glares down at his desk and decides he probably shouldn’t think too hard about what Brian means by disciplining.


	46. rubberbrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ross has to take care of his grumpy, sick boyfriend Brian, who refuses to rest.

Ross accosts him as soon as he steps foot in the office. He reaches for Brian’s arm, says, “Hey, you feeling okay? You look-“

“I’m fine,” Brian insists, shaking Ross off and making a beeline for his computer. He sinks into the chair at his desk and immediately logs in, only sparing a glance for the clock. He’s a few minutes behind today, having hit snooze one too many times this morning. Come to think of it, the fact that he was late could have something to do with the way Ross is looking at him, forehead scrunched up in concern. He usually makes a habit out of punctuality.

“I’ve got a million emails to respond to and I’m supposed to meet Danny at the studio later,” Brian explains. “And Arin wanted to talk to me about something- a new commercial, I think. Plus there’s filming with Suzy for World Famous. It’ll be-“

Brian stops when he looks over and meets Ross’ eye. Ross has gone from concerned to upset. His arms are crossed over his chest. Brian sighs, forces himself to slow down a little. No one’s going to die if he doesn’t respond to their email right away. He holds out a hand, says earnestly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow you off. I’ve just got a lot on my plate today.”

Ross, still frowning, gently takes Brian’s hand and allows himself to be pulled closer, which is how Brian knows he’s not really angry. “Brian, you need rest. You’re sick. Stop being a shithead and go home.”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Ross.”

“I’m serious! I could tell you weren’t feeling good last night, now you look like death-“

“Flattering.”

“- and you’re gonna run yourself into the ground.”

Brian looks up at him. “I’m fine,” he insists again, even as the immense pressure behind his eyes and the way he can’t entirely breathe through his nose beg to differ.

Ross steps closer. He cups Brian’s face in his hands. “You’re a liar,” he says, sweetly, and leans down to press a kiss to Brian’s forehead. “You know, no one will be upset with you if you say you need a day.”

Brian allows himself an indulgent moment. He wraps his arms around Ross when Ross straightens up, presses the side of his face to Ross’ stomach, closes his eyes. He wishes he could pull Ross down into his lap but that would definitely delay things. He settles for the hug. Even though he thinks Ross is wrong about him needing rest, the concern is still touching. It’s something Brian is going to have to get used to, coming from Ross.

Ross runs his fingers through Brian’s hair. “At least let me come over tonight and… Make you soup or something. That’s what people do, right? For sick people?”

Brian chuckles. “Sure, Ross. If it’ll put your mind at ease, you can come over and make me soup.”

“Good,” Ross says, like he’s won some kind of argument. He pulls out of the circle of Brian’s arms with some reluctance, kneels down to look him in the eye. “And if you’re still like this tomorrow, you’re staying home,” he adds, as sternly as he knows how.

“Yes, sir,” Brian agrees, mostly just to appease him.

Aside from the occasional glance, Ross leaves him be after that. But later in the day, medicine, a glass of water, and two cough drops mysteriously appear on his desk.


	47. commanderrubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ross tries to teach Dan and Holly how to draw for a v-log. Flirting commences!

“Dan- stop, no, that’s not how- you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Who, me?” Dan asks, eyes wide. “I would never.”

Ross rolls his eyes. He leans over, takes Dan’s hand in his, and poises Dan’s pen over the proper button. “It’s this one. Look, see how well Holly’s doing?”

Holly glances up from her drawing long enough to beam at them. She looks radiant today, in Ross’ humble opinion, and he leans over to give her a peck on the cheek just because. She makes a little pleased noise, barely audible, and leans every so slightly into the kiss. She’s hyper-focused on her drawing, tongue poking out as she tries to perfect a line.

“Yeah, well,” Dan says with an exaggerated huff. “Maybe if I was the one getting kisses I’d be more motivated to learn.”

Ross considers. “That could be arranged,” he says. Dan perks up. “But,” Ross quickly adds. “You have to agree to draw something that’s not a dick.”

Dan deflates. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Holly chimes in, still not looking up from her tablet. “I’ll give you a kiss even if you do draw dicks, Dan.”

Dan perks right back up. “Can I cash in on that now?” he asks, deliberately leaning across Ross to reach Holly. Ross is pretty sure the camera can’t even see him behind Dan’s hair. He sighs.

Holly pauses her drawing long enough to plant a feather light kiss at the corner of Dan’s mouth. Normally, Ross knows, Dan would reel her back in for a proper kiss. This time he settles for chaste, leans back looking satisfied.

Ross pouts. “Traitor,” he says, to both of them.

Dan picks up his pen, sighs, puts it back down. He glances at Ross. “Come here,” he says, almost grudgingly, but he’s smiling when Ross leans in for his own kiss. Dan presses his lips to the curve of Ross’ cheekbone, lingers there. Dan’s stubble tickles Ross’ cheek but he’s not complaining. “Happy?” Dan asks once he’s pulled back.

“Very,” Ross nods. “But I’d be happier if you’d learn how to use the erase tool.”

Dan snorts, but he does pick the pen back up looking more determined.

“Chat’s going nuts,” Holly idly notes.

“Good,” Ross says, but he avoids looking at the feed for a while.


	48. rubberbrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rubberbrian confession?

Brian isn’t usually one to let things slip. He carefully measures his words and deeds, typically holds things close to his chest until the time is right. But there’s something about Ross that flusters Brian. There’s something about being around him that eliminates the carefully constructed filter between Brian’s brain and mouth. It’s both freeing and frightening and it makes recording with Ross more difficult than it has any right to be. Luckily Ross laughs off every dumb thing that Brian says, every overtly-sexual comment and every silly compliment and they slide into a teasing, flirtatious dynamic and it works. Right up until it doesn’t anymore. Right up until they’re recording a special, one-off episode and what Brian intends as a joke-y compliment comes out sounding a little too sincere.

“I’d date you.”

Ross actually tears his eyes away from the game to turn and look at Brian. From the corner of his eye, Brian can see Ross’ grip on the controller tighten. “You… Would you? Really?” he asks, tone flat. Deliberately unreadable.

Brian keeps his gaze stubbornly trained on the TV. He takes the opportunity to steal first place while Ross is distracted. “Absolutely,” he says, and flounders for a way to regain his footing, to turn it all back into a joke. In the end he fails, and what comes out of his traitorous mouth is, “You’re cute, funny, talented- what’s not to like?”

Ross finally remembers to hit pause on the game. The abrupt silence is overwhelming.

“Brian,” Ross says. Just that.

Brian slowly relaxes. He sets the controller gently down on the arm of the couch. There are nervous butterflies in his stomach that he’s intent on ignoring. “Are we scrapping the episode?” he asks innocently, and finally turns to look at Ross. He’s greeted by a searching, hopeful expression. It’s warm bordering on hot in the recording room and Ross’ cheeks are pink as a result. His hair is pushed to one side because he’s been putting off a haircut and it’s so long it goes into his eyes now. His shirt matches the blue of his eyes which, quite frankly, is a detail Brian wishes he didn’t notice.

“We can…” Ross gestures. “Edit.”

They’re sitting very close on the couch. Brian doesn’t remember meaning to sit so close. “Okay,” he says, simply. “So…?”

“So…” Ross leans closer still. He bites his lip, releases it. “I just wanna say, if you’re joking… Cool. If you’re not joking…” A very small smile curls at the corners of Ross’ lips. Brian’s eyes dart down and back up and Ross’ smile widens. “Then back atcha,” he finishes with a cheeky wink.

He picks up his controller, hits play, and loudly declares that he’s going to take first place back. Brian blinks, blinks again, and only snaps out of it when he hears the triumphant sound of Ross crossing the finish line.

“No fair!” Brian complains, reaching for his own controller. “Cheater.”

“Hypocrite,” Ross fires back, but he’s grinning. “Rematch?” he sweetly suggests, but there’s mischief in his eyes. “This time, loser takes the winner out to dinner.”

Brian smirks. “You’re on.”


	49. ninjaflap

Suzy notices Brian the same way she notices any cute person who enters her vicinity. She glances up from her phone, then glances again. They’re both standing at the counter waiting on their drinks but Brian looks like he’s in another world. He’s drumming an absent rhythm with his fingers, his brows are furrowed, and he’s got a far away look in his eyes that suggests he’s solving complex math problems in his head. Suzy thinks about striking up a conversation but quickly discards the idea. She wouldn’t want to break his concentration.

Her name is called a handful of seconds later, anyway, and her drink is slid gracefully across the counter to her outstretched hand. But before Suzy can wrap her fingers around the warm cardboard cup, it’s intercepted. Brian beats her to it, snatching it up and bringing it close to his face and Suzy nearly snaps at him that that’s her drink, thank you, but then she realizes he isn’t drinking it, he’s writing on it, and it baffles her so much that the protest dies on her lips.

Where or how he produced a pen, she isn’t sure, but it’s a fancy thing. The kind of pen that probably came in a box by itself. The kind of pen that was probably a gift from someone else to celebrate some kind of achievement. The light glints off the silver of it as he scrawls furiously across the cup. Suzy can’t see what he’s writing. Instead she takes note of the blue of his eyes and the way his tongue pokes out while he concentrates. Also the way steaming coffee is sloshing out of the lid and over his hand. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“Um,” she says.

“Sorry, sorry,” he replies, brusquely, and keeps writing. “I’m just- I’ve been working on something all week and the solution just came to me, I’m-“ He breaks off with a curse as more coffee spills over his hand. He abruptly sets the cup down, shakes his hand out. Suzy reaches for a nearby napkin, passes it to him, and only then does he seem to come back to himself.

“I’m so sorry,” he tells her earnestly. “God, I know I must seem crazy- Hang on, I need a picture of this.” He fishes his phone out of his back pocket with the hand that’s burn-free and bends to take a picture of whatever he’s written on her cup. To Suzy it looks like an incomprehensible jumble of numbers and symbols. She almost immediately gives up trying to decipher it but quietly pats herself on the back for guessing right.

“It’s… Fine,” Suzy says, but it comes out sounding more like a question.

“I’ll buy you another,” Brian promises, straightening up. He turns to get the attention of the barista, but Suzy stops him.

“I don’t have time,” she says, not unkindly. She gestures over her shoulder. “I’ve got class. But…” And she’s not sure what possesses her to ask, except there’s something charming about Brian that she can’t quite put her finger on. She’s intrigued, to say the least. She graces him with a smile. “If you really want to make it up to me, you could meet me here tomorrow? Noonish?”

Brian blinks at her. He gets that look again, like he’s trying to solve a puzzle. Eventually, he nods. “Coffee with a beautiful woman? I’d love to.”

Suzy refuses to blush, but she comes close. She sticks out her hand. “Suzy,” she tells him.

“Brian,” he replies, and finally returns her smile.


	50. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn't know this desk I sat down at was yours so instead of telling me to move you just sat on my lap and started taking notes. Also I kinda don't want you to move because you're really cute." AU

Arin is too busy doodling on the corner of a scrap of notebook paper to notice Ross staring at him from the classroom doorway, looking vaguely betrayed. In fact, Arin doesn’t notice Ross at all until Ross’ shadow falls over his desk. Then Arin looks up, first taking note of Ross’ Mega Man shirt, then his bright blue eyes framed by unfairly long lashes, and before he can open his mouth to question the way Ross is looming and frowning at him, Ross says, “You’re in my seat.”

Instead of waiting for a response, or simply finding a different seat, like a normal human being, Ross plops himself down in Arin’s lap.

Arin sits there, stunned, for at least two full seconds. He has time to notice the way Ross’ hair curls behind his ears. Then he sputters, “Can I help you?”

“My seat,” comes the flat response. Ross is already jotting things down in a notebook with a bright red pen. Arin’s hands hover awkwardly over Ross’ waist.

“You can’t- the teacher won’t let you sit here.”

Ross cocks his head just enough that Arin can see a smirk turning up the corner of his lips. “Ten bucks says he won’t notice.”

Arin weighs his options. There’s still a seat open near the front. Ross could easily move. Or Arin could move, even, and be a peacemaker for once in his life. On the other hand… Arin has a cute boy in his lap, and the potential to win ten whole dollars. Besides, moving would be too much like giving up.

He shifts so that Ross is better balanced across his thighs. “Fine. But I’m blaming you if we get detention.”

“That’s fair,” Ross agrees.

After class, Arin discovers what looks like a phone number written in his notebook in red ink, along with an almost illegible ‘you owe me ten bucks’.


	51. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetiefiend said: How's about Arin and Ross drawing together! Ross has the tablet in his hand and is leaning against Arin's chest as they work in a collaborate drawing together. Super cuddle, fluffy and soft!
> 
> Anonymous said: One falls asleep on the others shoulder while recording Steam Train.

It’s almost midnight. Arin is running on 2 cups of coffee and a stale donut. He’s really only just found time to pick up his tablet and stylus and start working when Ross shuffles in on socked feet, his own tablet in hand, and says, “Thought I heard somebody in here.”

“It’s me,” Arin confirms, not looking up from his screen. “Working late?”

“Mm,” Ross says, which Arin supposes is confirmation. What follows is a jaw-cracking yawn while Ross rubs tiredly at his eyes.

Arin pats the couch cushion next to him, beckoning Ross further into the room. Ross sinks down beside him with a heavy sigh. He immediately curls toward Arin, like a cat seeking warmth, feet drawn up onto the couch and head pillowed on Arin’s shoulder. Arin shifts easily to accommodate him. Before, when animating was Arin’s primary focus, he and Ross used to stay up late drawing together as a matter of routine. That’s when Arin first discovered the correlation between how tired Ross is and how cuddly.

“Whatcha working on?” Ross mumbles, peeking over at Arin’s screen. He has to hold his own tablet at a funny angle but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“New grump heads,” Arin says. “New grumpcade intro.”

“Not tired?” There’s a touch of concern in Ross’ voice. Arin supposes if anyone would be privy to his tendency to overwork himself, it would be Ross.

He tilts, lets his head rest atop Ross’. “Nah,” he says, and it’s mostly the truth.

“Good,” Ross says, around another yawn.

They work in silence for a while. Arin can tell the moment Ross starts to drop off. From the corner of his eye, Arin sees Ross’ grip on his stylus loosen, the pen no longer touching the screen. Arin quickly reaches over and slips it out of his fingers. Ross mumbles a sleepy complaint, but he doesn’t seem that intent on putting up a fight. When Arin takes his tablet away from him, Ross just yawns again and slides further down the couch. Arin carefully re-situates them, until Ross has his head resting on Arin’s leg instead. Ross slides one hand beneath Arin’s thigh and curls the other over his knee.

“Blanket,” he says, because he’s spoiled. Arin rolls his eyes, but he reaches for the blanket draped over the back of the couch, arranges it messily over Ross. Ross, eyes still closed, turns his face to press a kiss to the nearest part of Arin he can reach- his denim covered thigh. “Love you,” he murmurs.

Arin cards his fingers through Ross’ hair with his free hand. He’s missed this. It seems like he and Ross never have time for each other anymore.

“Love you, too, buttmunch,” Arin assures him. He leans down to return Ross’ kiss, manages to reach the tip of his ear.

Ross retaliates with a pinch, but Arin lets it slide.


	52. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arin/Ross, competitive drawing sessions leading to a make-out session

It’s not supposed to be a competitive show. It’s all for fun, and Arin is out of practice anyway. He sits down just intending to dick around with a stylus and hopes that whatever comes out is at least mildly funny. Instead, Ross issues a challenge with a smirk and a tilted brow and- well. Arin likes to win, and he especially likes for Ross to lose. It’s a spirit of competitiveness that goes all the way back to the infancy of their friendship, when they were only words on a screen to each other.

The episode winds up being a win for Arin which, Arin can tell, infuriates Ross to no end. They close out the show and Ross wheels around to Arin’s side of the table, bumps their shoulders together and then stays close. “You cheated,” he says, voice low.

“You know me better than that, O’Donovan,” Arin shoots backs. He tilts his chin up. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

Ross raises both eyebrows. His gaze drops to Arin’s mouth, takes it’s time wandering back up to his eyes. Ross’ sharp, angular features lend themselves to the downright predatory smirk that curls his lips. “Don’t you think I deserve some kind of consolation prize?”

“Hm,” Arin says, hyper-aware of how little distance there is between them. Ross’ fingers are just brushing the outside of Arin’s thigh. “What’d you have in mind?”

Ross tilts forward, closer still. His eyes flutter closed, his lashes brush his cheeks, and then he’s kissing Arin. It’s not a quick, chaste kiss, like the kind they’ve exchanged before. It’s messy, lingering, deep. Ross brings his hands to Arin’s face, cups his jaw, strokes his thumbs absently over Arin’s cheeks. His fingers are callused and his lips are soft. Arin’s not quite sure how it happens but his hands find Ross’ hips and then Ross is in his lap, is over him, squirming so much he’s in danger of tipping Arin’s chair.

Arin slides his palm over Ross’ stomach, dips his thumb below the waistband of Ross’ jeans. Ross moans, so loud and sudden it makes Arin laugh. He chuckles, low, presses his forehead to Ross’ collarbone.

“Come on,” Ross urges, still squirming. Arin looks up at him. Ross is breathless and breath taking, lips already pink and a flush spreading it’s way across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, Arin.”

Arin bats his eyes at him. “Say please,” he says, grinning. He presses his lips to the side of Ross’ neck, but keeps his hands stubbornly still.

“Fuck you,” Ross bites back, baring more of his neck.

“Close enough,” Arin decides.


	53. tableship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Barry and Suzy on their first date, one of them visibly anxious, so the other takes it upon themself to calm the other down and they have a fun date!

Suzy has a date with Barry.

Suzy has a DATE with Barry.

This is something she’s wanted for a long time but, until recently, never had the courage to ask for. She wasn’t nervous until about five minutes ago and now she’s nothing but nerves. The butterflies in her stomach are beating a torrent with their wings and she can hear her own pulse in her ears. She’s been pacing back and forth in the foyer for several minutes, passing her phone from hand to hand. She has to set it down, once, to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. She’s both glad and not glad that Arin isn’t home to comfort her.

She’s so wrapped up in her thoughts, in picturing all the ways that things could possibly go wrong tonight, that she nearly jumps out of her skin when Barry knocks on the door. She reaches for the knob, pauses just long enough to check her teeth one last time in the nearest mirror, then puts on her best smile and swings the door wide.

“Suzy,” Barry says, smiling like the sun has just come out. Then, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Suzy parrots. She stares. Barry looks- well, he always looks good, but he’s clearly put in a little extra effort for the occasion. His clothes flatter him and, even though he’s only wearing a button-down and nice slacks, Suzy suddenly feels underdressed. She tugs at the hem of her blouse, smile faltering. “I thought- I mean, we said nowhere fancy-“

“You look lovely,” Barry assures her, and the worst part is how damn genuine he sounds. He steps closer, brows knitted together, like he can sense that something’s wrong. He’s always had a knack for reading her, despite her best efforts. “Everything okay?”

She laughs, once, more self-deprecation than anything. “Yes, I’m just…” She flutters her hands to indicate her entire being. “A mess.”

Barry catches her hands in his. He gently squeezes her fingers. “Hey, now. No you’re not. You’re amazing.” He bites his lip before he asks, hesitant, “You’re not… Having second thoughts, right?”

“What? No! Not at all.” She shakes her head at herself. The last thing she wants to do is make Barry feel bad. “It’s been, like, ten years since I’ve been on a first date, Bar. I’m just a little… Nervous. And rusty.” She looks up at him from under her lashes and admits, quietly, “And I really, really want tonight to go well.”

Barry’s smile returns. This time it’s a small, relieved thing. “That makes two of us.” He tilts his chin up. “Look, I even trimmed my beard.”

Suzy giggles despite herself. She closes her eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. Finally, she squeezes his fingers back, and lets go. “Good,” she says. “Then we can be nervous together.”

“Together,” Barry agrees. He crooks his arm and proffers it to her. “Shall we, then, m’lady?”

Suzy laughs and loops her arm through his. She doffs an invisible hat. “We shall.”


	54. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rubberbang + bodyswap + humor

It happens in the middle of an otherwise ordinary Tuesday. Ordinary but for how damn sleepy Dan is, barely able to hold his eyes open through the grump session. He finally nods off during a break, halfway slumped over the arm of the couch while Arin wanders away to grab a snack.

Next thing he knows, he’s waking up at Ross’ desk, face resting uncomfortably on the keyboard and a stylus clutched loosely in the fingers of his right hand. He sits up slowly, groans as he stretches his arms over his head. He feels like he’s been sitting stiff for hours. His back and wrist ache for reasons he can’t fathom, in much the same way he can’t fathom how the hell he wound up napping at Ross’ desk, in front of Ross’ computer, which seems to have reacted to his face being mashed into the keyboard about as well as anyone would expect. There are 50 instances of the calculator application open and Dan has somehow managed to both open a word document and fill it with gibberish. The clock in the bottom right hand corner of the screen informs Dan he’s only been out for about five minutes, despite the fact that he feels like he’s been asleep for years.

He reaches for the mouse to start closing things- and pauses. He stares at his own hand, confused. He blinks to clear his vision and looks again. His hand remains stubbornly not his own, as evidenced by the fact that his thumbs are normal sized and his skin is a few shades too light.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Dan scrambles to his feet. Or tries, anyway, but he’s off-balance in a way he hasn’t experienced since puberty, when his legs grew a foot overnight. He reaches for the edge of the desk to catch himself and misses by a mile. He nearly tumbles to the ground in a heap but manages to save himself at the last second. He leans heavily against the desk, palms flat, and takes a deep breath before he tries moving again. It takes more concentration than he’d like to admit at first but he manages to put one foot in front of the other a few times in a row. He’s halfway across the room, halfway to the restroom, when Barry looks up from his work, spots him, and asks, brow furrowed, “Everything good, Ross?”

Dan turns to him, slowly. “What?” he says.

“You look a little freaked out, man. Bad dream? I saw you napping at your desk.”

“At my desk?” Dan squeaks and- oh. Oh no. That’s definitely not his voice reverberating in his ears.

“…Yeah,” Barry says, looking increasingly concerned.

Dan gestures. “I gotta…” he says, trailing off as he continues his beeline for the restroom. He wrenches the door open, steps inside, and hesitates. He’s almost scared to look in the mirror. He takes another deep breath before he bites the bullet.

He never really noticed how blue Ross’ eyes are before. Or how sharp his cheekbones. Dan runs a finger along his jawline, marvels at how bizarre his own expressions looks crossing Ross’ features. Everything feels a little unreal, except for how he can feel the cold tile of the bathroom floor through his socks, and feel the very soft, very faint stubble on Ross’ cheeks under his fingertip.

His hands are shaking. He clutches at the sink. “Okay,” he says aloud. Then again, “Okay.”

So, he’s in Ross’ body. He’s not sure how, or why, but he’ll examine that later. What concerns him right now is whether or not Ross is in his body, and, if so, what kind of trouble he’s getting up to.


	55. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ross being absolutely in love with Arin's arms and how easily Arin can probably lift him.

Ross is drunk off shitty beer and it’s hot out and his best friend is next to him, feet kicked up and hair pulled back and sleeves nonexistent. Ross looks at him and says, “I fucking- your arms, man. I fucking love your arms.”

Arin gives him a funny look. He’s not quite smiling but he looks prepared to, like he’s just waiting for the punchline to a joke he’s not sure he understands yet. He’s got a can of coke clutched in one hand. His cheeks are pink, probably from the heat. The noise of the party is filtering out to them through the sliding glass door. Music and laughter. Ross barely even notices.

“I’m serious,” he says. He reaches out, clumsily. Curls his fingers around Arin’s bicep. Arin just watches him with furrowed brows and the most bemused expression. His skin is soft. Ross trails his fingers up, then down. Watches goose bumps rise in their wake. Ross tells him, “You could probably fucking bench press me.”

Now Arin’s cheeks are really pink. He pulls out of Ross’ grip, sort of curls into himself. “Dude, how wasted are you?”

Ross reaches for him again but stops just short of actually touching him. “No, I’m not- it’s not ‘cause I’m drunk.”

Arin still looks skeptical but he relaxes. His eyes roam Ross’ face. There’s a beat, then he asks, “My arms? Really?” He shifts subtly back within reach. Ross just barely grazes his fingertips over the curve of Arin’s shoulder, doesn’t miss the way Arin bites his lip.

Ross nods solemnly. “You walk around in all those tank tops just fucking taunting me me, man.”

A smile is creeping back over Arin’s face. “Really? Shit.” He stares off into the abyss of the backyard for a moment. Then he looks at Ross. “You realize I’m never letting you live this down, right?”

“Right,” Ross says. He takes a sip of beer.

There's another beat. Arin asks, “You want a piggy back ride?”

Ross grins. “Hell yeah.”


	57. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We keep showing up at all the same places separately because we've always had similar interests.

The first few times, Arin brushes it off as coincidence. He and Dan live in the same city and it’s only so big, they’re bound to run into each other once or twice or three times. But when Arin walks into the arcade and sees Dan across the room, leaning against a machine with his arms crossed and a lopsided smile on his face as he watches Brian play, Arin is inexplicably furious. The ice cream shop was one thing, the concert another, and Arin was even willing to overlook Dan showing up at the convention, but seeing him here of all places? For the fourth time in two weeks?

Just adding fuel to Arin’s anger is how damn good Dan looks. He’s long and lean, sporting stubble and a leather jacket and looking very much like he belongs on the cover of a rock album. It’s unfair. Arin’s attraction to him should’ve magically disappeared, right? Isn’t that how breakups work?

What’s worse, Dan begins to smile in earnest when he looks over and sees Arin coming toward him, only for that smile to turn sour at the last second, like Arin is a bad smell wafting in through the window. It’s a look Dan usually reserves for people who speak ill of Rush or don’t appreciate his favorite movies. Arin’s pretty sure it’s never been directed at him before.

“What gives?” is Arin’s opening line, said in his usual over-abrasive tone. Brian looks up from his game long enough to furrow his brows at Arin, presumably in warning, but Arin ignores him. He’s too busy trying not to notice the stray curl resting against Dan’s cheek. “You’re fuckin’- you’re everywhere!”

“What?” Dan says, sharp. He stands up straighter, folds his arms over his chest, effectively closing himself off. “You’re the one who’s everywhere! I was here first!”

“That’s beside the point!” Arin sputters. “You can’t just-“

“Boys!” Brian snaps, over a noise from the game that sounds suspiciously like dying. He turns toward them, looks at each of them in turn before settling his gaze on Arin. “You’re being really fucking dumb,” he says, blunt as ever. “Danny’s not stalking you, and you’re not stalking him, and the reason you two broke up is stupid as fuck. Okay? Okay. Now please argue somewhere else so I can take the high score from this thirteen year old.” That said, he abruptly goes back to his game.

Dan looks appropriately chastised. His shoulders slump. “He’s right,” Dan says with a sigh, careful to keep his volume low. “I’m really not stalking you, I promise. It just keeps happening.”

Arin sighs, too. He admits, grudgingly, “It was… Kinda stupid. The whole… Breakup thing.”

“Kind of?” Dan snorts. “You accused me of cheating on you, asshole.” Despite his words, he looks pleased by Arin’s admission. The insult lacks any real bite.

“I know. I- I shouldn’t have done that. It was just- it seemed-“

Dan saves him from his floundering with a simple, forgiving, “I know.” Then he smiles, wide enough to scrunch up the corners of his eyes, and Arin feels even more like an idiot for thinking he’d ever be over Dan. For causing the whole rift in the first place. He’d never meant for it to snowball like it had.

Dan says, “Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.”

It’s a lifeline. Arin takes it with a sheepish, hopeful grin. “Yeah,” he says. “Seems that way.”


	58. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I kissed you goodbye by accident- old habits die hard, okay?!

Dan opens the door looking smug. He’s shirtless, pajama bottoms slung low on his hips, and Ross can very clearly make out the mark he himself left on Dan’s neck just yesterday. Right before the argument that ended with Ross declaring the relationship null and void and storming out. Ross would never let on but he can’t even remember what the argument was about. Just that he was right and Dan was wrong and Dan was too infuriatingly stubborn to admit it.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you?” Dan asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Ross rolls his eyes. He pushes past Dan into the apartment. “I forgot my fucking coat,” he grumbles. He’d actually realized it last night, as soon as he stepped outside into the frigid winter air, but he’d been too proud to turn right back around and knock on Dan’s door again. Then he’d have been even more smug and Ross can’t have that. He adds, “It’s past noon, shouldn’t you have clothes on?”

Dan graciously doesn’t point out the hypocrisy in that question. There have been countless days where the two of them lazed around on Dan’s couch or bed until well into the afternoon, wearing very little. Instead Dan says, helpfully, watching Ross venture further into his apartment, “It’s on the bed post.”

Ross finds the coat easily. He snatches it up- and pauses. God, Dan’s room looks exactly the same. Which, of course it does, it would be silly to expect it to have changed overnight, but Ross feels like it should be different. It’s not fair that it still smells like Dan, it’s not fair that his bed still looks like the most comfortable thing Ross has ever slept on, or that the drawing Ross did for him over a year ago is still pinned to the wall. It’s not fair that the outline of a barely-there stain on the carpet reminds Ross of the time he got sick and Dan took care of him. Their relationship was never supposed to be that. It was only supposed to be fun, and easy, and-

Ross storms out of the room, tired of reminiscing. Dan is still lingering by the door. He frowns when he sees the thunderous expression on Ross’ face.

“Got it,” Ross says, indicating the coat. What he means to do is brush past Dan casually on his way out. What he does instead, on autopilot, is pause by the door to go up on his toes and plant a kiss at the corner of Dan’s mouth. Dan leans into it, like he’s expecting it, like it’s the most natural thing in the world- and then they part, and look at each other, and Dan laughs.

“Shut up,” Ross snaps. He can feel his cheeks heating up. “It was- It’s a habit, okay? It doesn’t mean anything!”

In answer, Dan places one hand on Ross’ shoulder, the other under his chin, and coaxes him into another kiss. It’s soft, sweet. Dan is smiling into it. Ross hates himself for how much he never wants it to end. He hates himself for being so weak for Dan.

Dan presses their foreheads together. He strokes his thumb over Ross’ chin. “Come over tonight?” he asks, soft but sure, like he can’t fathom that Ross would say no.

Sadly, he’s right. Ross sighs. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbles.

Dan kisses him one last time, obviously pleased with himself.


	59. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so I stomped off- only to realize I'm wearing your shirt

It’s been months since Ross last saw Arin but he looks mostly the same, except for some added stubble and an obvious tan line around his biceps. He looks good. Healthy, happy. He’s chatting animatedly with the guy next to him. They’re matching their steps, stride for stride, and they’re so engaged in each other that at first Ross thinks Arin might walk right by him and never even notice he’s there, but then Arin looks over and their eyes meet and he says, bright, “Oh, Ross!”

“Arin,” Ross says, awkwardly. He hoists his bag further up his shoulder. He’s suddenly keenly aware of what a mess he is. His hair is wind blown, he’s got bags under his eyes from a few sleepless nights in a row, and his clothes are just thrown together pieces he found on his floor this morning. If he’d known he was going to run into Arin… Well, he probably would’ve at least showered. “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

If Arin feels even a little guilty about not keeping in contact he hides it well. He just shrugs, admits, “Only for the summer.” He gestures to the man beside him, just as tall as Arin but more wiry, with a mess of curls and a blinding grin. “This is Dan. Dan, this is Ross.” He pauses, smirks, very deliberately adds, “My ex.”

Dan makes a face, a very knowing face. Still, his smile never falters. “Nice to meet you,” he says and holds out his hand. Ross pretends not to notice.

“How’ve you been?” he asks Arin, because that’s what you ask someone when you haven’t seen them in a while. From the corner of his eye he sees Dan’s smile finally slip as he lets his outstretched hand fall back to his side, but it’s there again in an instant.

“Good,” Arin replies, and he’s still smirking, eyes traveling from Ross’ eyes to his toes and back again. It makes Ross inexplicably angry. He feels like Arin’s judging him. Not just for his outfit or his hair but for staying here, for choosing this place and living his same old life. It’s a lot to take from a glance and Ross knows he’s probably being silly, but he can feel his face getting warm anyway. His fingers tighten around the strap of his bag.

“Good,” Ross parrots. “Well, I’ll let you… Get back to it.” He turns on his heel, but Arin stops him with a hand on his arm, and when Ross looks back Arin’s expression has softened.

Arin says, earnestly, “It was nice seeing you, Ross. Maybe we could hang out sometime?”

The last time they hung out it ended with tears and a lot of yelling, but… Before that, it was good. It was always good.

Ross nods. Arin lets him go, looking relieved.

Ross is almost a block away when he catches sight of himself in a shop window and realizes he’s wearing one of Arin’s shirts. It’s so big the sleeves fold over his hands. There’s almost no way Arin didn’t notice, but Ross quietly hopes that’s the case anyway.


	60. ninja ship party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We broke up after I moved away and months later I find out you rushed to the airport to stop me but were too late.

When Brian had made the decision to leave, he’d hoped there might be some way he and Danny could cling to their relationship. That maybe, by some miracle, long distance might work out for them. But they hadn’t even gotten to try.

When Brian broke the news to him, Danny cried. He tried not to, Brian could see the internal war playing out across his face, but eventually he broke down. He curled into himself so Brian wouldn’t see, brought his knees to his chest and his hands to his eyes. Brian tried to soothe, to make promises, to say what Danny wanted to hear- but Danny was having none of it. After the initial sadness came anger. He lashed out, and where usually he would be blindly optimistic he was now hopelessly entrenched in a feeling of betrayal and loss, and there was nothing Brian could say to bring him out of it.

On the day of departure, Brian couldn’t deny there was a not-so-small part of him that hoped Danny would show up to see him off. He kept glancing around, hoping to catch sight of him, and even kept checking his phone for at least a goodbye text. As he was boarding, still with no sign of Danny, he had to let go of that hope, and it left him feeling hollow, bottomed out. When he’d initially pictured starting this new chapter of his life, going on this new adventure, he’d pictured Danny by his side. It felt wrong to be leaving him behind.

As the weeks went by and Brian still didn’t hear from Danny, he discovered it felt even worse to think Danny could so easily move on. For the first several days Brian would jump every time he got a text, quietly hoping it was Danny messaging him to make amends. But, of course, it was never Danny, and eventually Brian stopped hoping.

By the time Danny actually texts, Brian’s completely given up on the idea. So much so that he has to look twice at the name on his phone and it still doesn’t really register until he opens the message and sees all their other messages, the last few of which are from Brian, begging Danny to talk to him and receiving no response. The newest one, from Danny, simple says, Hey.

Another one comes in as Brian is watching. This one reads, Can I call you?

Brian brings his laptop closer to him and taps out a reply on his phone. Skype.

He waits to see what Danny will say or do with a racing heartbeat. It’s been a few months since he last talked to Danny, never mind saw him. He’s not sure what to expect, or how he should be feeling. When the skype call comes through, he accepts it with shaking fingers.

Danny appears on his screen looking grainy and disheveled. His hair has gotten longer and it’s clearly been a while since he last shaved. He looks a little frayed around the edges. Tired. But oh-so-familiar and definitely still lovely in his own way. He’s wearing a t-shirt Brian gave him almost two years ago. When he sees Brian he smiles, small and hesitant.

“Hi,” Brian says. Just looking at Danny is somehow both painful and euphoric. Memories that Brian’s been trying to block out for months now all come swirling back. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little angry at Danny, but he also just… Misses him. Plain and simple.

“Brian,” Danny says, sounding relieved. “It’s so good to hear your voice, man. I thought, like… I mean, I was scared you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

Brian swallows. “What do you want, Danny?”

Danny deflates a little. “I just…” He sighs, scrubs a hand over his beard. “I feel like such an idiot, Bri. I know it’s a fuckin’ cliché but I’m a mess without you here, man. And I’ve been thinking about texting you for months now-“

“So why didn’t you?”

There’s a pause. Then, “I don’t- I don’t know.” Another pause. Danny bites his lip. He says, “You know, the day you left… I tried to find you. At the airport.”

Brian frowns, remembering the hopeless way he’d kept looking for Danny, kept expecting him to show up, only to be disappointed.

Danny chuckles, a self-derisive laugh if Brian’s ever heard one. He explains, as if he’s reading Brian’s mind, “I was too late. Your flight was already gone.”

“So why didn’t you contact me?” Brian asks. Even if Danny didn’t want to try a long distance relationship, they still could’ve remained friends. Or tried to, at the very least. Brian feels like they owed each other that, after everything they’ve been through.

Danny palms the back of his neck. “I guess I… Took it as a sign, you know? That, like, I was supposed to move on or whatever.” He shakes his head. “Fuck that, though. I’ve been trying, and being here without you, not even talking to you, fucking sucks.”

Brian flashes back to the last time they spoke in person. To Danny crying. Knowing Danny’s history with long distance relationships, he can’t blame him for being upset. It still stings, though, that Danny was so quick to dismiss the possibility.

Maybe Brian is quiet for too long because Danny starts to babble, clearly nervous. “Look, I’m not- I’m not asking you to take me back. I know that’s… A little much. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, and I understand why you had to leave. Like, I get it. And I was being a selfish asshole.” He admits, sheepishly, “I just miss my best friend.”

Brian heaves a sigh. Danny looks nothing but earnest. “You’re a dick,” he says, not unkindly. “But I miss you, too.”

Despite the insult, or perhaps because of it, Danny lights up. He smiles, wide and genuine, for the first time. It’s infectious. Brian finds himself returning the smile. He quickly adds, “You’ve got gray in your beard, asshole.”

Danny’s smile falters. He leans closer to his computer, examining himself. “Do I?” he asks. Then, “It makes me look distinguished, right?”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Yes, princess,” he says, but it’s fond. It’s only the beginning of making amends but Brian already feels so much lighter. A weight he wasn’t even aware he was carrying around has been lifted. Now if he could just convince Danny to come visit him…


	61. rubbercommanderflap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ross getting flustered by Holly and Suzy

Ross wakes to warm sheets but an empty bed, comforter tossed haphazardly on the ground and pillows scattered like confetti around the room. The aftermath of last night. Along with the pile of hastily-shed clothes and the overturned tabled lamp. Graceful is not an adjective Ross has ever heard associated with himself. Thankfully, Holly seems to like him anyway.

That thought alone has him turning his face into his pillow to hide his grin. If you told him last night had been a dream, he’d likely believe you. It was too good to be true. He never thought he’d have Holly, much less Suzy. He can’t help but feel somehow undeserving. But that doesn’t stop the warm, pleasant flush from creeping up his chest when he thinks of the way Suzy straddled him last night, or the way Holly whispered sweet encouragements in his ear, punctuating each with a kiss. He’s not sure what happened last night will ever happen again but he’s far from sad. It deserves to be it’s own, contained, magical thing, untouched by anything that might come after.

It’s laughter drifting in from the kitchen that finally persuades Ross out of bed. It is, of course, Suzy and Holly, already awake and preparing breakfast, still adhering to their early-morning teaching schedule despite the break. They’re both beyond radiant, their cheeks pink and smiles wide, lit by pale sunlight streaming in through drawn-back curtains.

Ross watches them from the bedroom doorway, feeling, suddenly, as though he’s outside looking in. As though he’s invisible, or somewhere else, observing them in their own world, unable and unwilling to disturb them. They’re breathtakingly beautiful. Holly is wearing an oversized sweatshirt that falls just short of hiding the trim on her sensible pink panties and socks that come up almost to her knees. Suzy, on the other hand, is dressed in the lacy black lingerie of the night before and a short silk robe, left open at the front. They move around each other, with each other, like people who have been in love for at least half an age. There’s a fluidity there. A quiet understanding. A surety that, at this point, is completely alien to Ross.

As he watches, they kiss each other, smiling into it, Holly cupping Suzy’s face. They break apart with a quiet laugh. 

The fact that Ross is standing in their apartment, surrounded by evidence of the life the two of them have built together, only encourages the feeling that he doesn’t belong. That he’s an outsider. But, as though she can somehow sense his disquiet, Holly looks up at him, then, and her eyes light up and she beckons him forward and that alone is enough. It’s enough. The fact that Suzy then stretches out her hand, smiling softly- well, Ross is a lucky man, and whatever comes after today, he’ll always remember the way Holly kisses him good morning and the way Suzy links their fingers and asks, as though there’s any way the answer might be no, “You’re staying for breakfast, right?”


	62. egorubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ross isn't acting like his normal self and even though Dan and Arin are enjoying the silence they know Ross is stressed about something so they form a master plan to relax their boyfriend, preferably with clingy Ross and lots of kisses.

Dan wanders into the kitchen area wearing a confused frown. He gives Arin a quick kiss on the cheek as he passes, Arin suspects mostly out of habit, and stretches up to reach the cereal. “Good morning,” he mutters, sounding distracted.

“What’s wrong?” Arin asks when it becomes clear that Dan isn’t going to divulge this information on his own. “We just got to the office, nothing catastrophic has happened yet, right?”

“What?” Dan says. Then, “No, no. Nothing bad. I don’t think. I just- Ross is-“

“Being weird?” Arin guesses. Dan hums his agreement. “Yeah, I noticed that, too. He’s never here this early.”

“And when I stopped by his office to say hey he kind of blew me off.”

Now it’s Arin’s turn to frown. “Huh. I mean, you were with him last night. Did you guys get into a fight?”

Dan throws his hands up. The cereal box he’s holding rattles. “No! That’s just it. Last night was great! He seemed fine.” He shakes his head as he reaches for a bowl. “Maybe I’m just reading into it. Maybe he’s just not a morning person.”

“We know he’s not a morning person,” Arin points out. He leans into Dan’s space to quickly steal his own kiss. “I’m sure that’s all it is. But if he keeps being weird, I’ll talk to him. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dan agrees, the beginnings of a smile creasing his face. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem,” Arin says easily, and truth be told he doesn’t think much more about it for most of the day. He and Dan have a lot of recording to do before they go on tour. They only barely take a lunch break and it’s spent cramming food down their faces and pretend-arguing about which game to play next.

It’s not until dinner time that it occurs to Arin to check in on Ross. He finds him hunched over his desk, eyes flitting back and forth between a reference image and the drawing he’s working on. He doesn’t look up when Arin lets himself into his office. Doesn’t even acknowledge him until Arin puts a hand on his shoulder. Then he says, still entirely focused on his work, “’M busy.”

“I can see that,” Arin tells him gently. “But you’ve been at it for almost ten hours, man. It’s time for a break.”

“I had a-“ Ross cuts himself off with a startled noise. “Did you say ten hours? Fuck, man! I barely got anything done today.” He drops his face into his hands, rubs viciously at his eyes. He says, like he’s only just realizing, “Jesus Christ, I’m starving.”

Arin squeezes his shoulder and drops his hand. “Good. Me and Dan are about to head to dinner. You’re coming with.”

Ross opens his mouth, probably to protest, but Arin puts on his stern face and Ross thinks better of it. His shoulders slump. “Yeah, alright. Dinner.”

If Arin thought dragging Ross away would make him feel better, he starts to second guess himself about halfway through the meal. Dan was, of course, more than happy to have Ross along and he’s been making genuine attempts to get a smile out of him the entire dinner but Ross remains quiet, withdrawn, and Dan exchanges more than a few worried glances with Arin. There are dark circles under Ross’ eyes, like he hasn’t been sleeping well. Arin and Dan are aware of the stress he’s under but it seems like it’s really catching up to him today and, although the sense of peace at the dinner table is sort of a nice change, Arin finds himself wishing Ross would start bickering with Dan or start spouting bad puns. Anything would be better than the blank, lifeless look in his eyes.

When they stand to leave Arin curls an arm over Ross’ shoulders and that, finally, garners some small reaction. Ross leans heavily against him, wraps his arm around Arin’s midsection. He reaches for Dan on the other side, hand outstretched. Dan takes the offer, twines their fingers. Dan and Arin reach a mutual, silent decision, eyes meeting over Ross’ head, to take Ross home and make sure he gets some rest. Ross doesn’t bother asking where they’re going or why they aren’t going back to the office. In fact, he nearly dozes off on Dan’s shoulder during the ride, and when he realizes they’ve arrived at Arin’s house his only response is to make grabby hands and demand that Arin carry him inside.

Normally Arin would scoff and make him walk but this time he scoops Ross up in his arms. He deposits him safely on the couch where Dan is quick to take up residence beside him. Ross immediately curls into Dan’s side, like a cat seeking warmth. Dan giggles.

“Tired, buddy?” he asks, wrapping an arm around Ross and pulling him closer still. He buries a kiss in Ross’ hair.

Ross’ reply is muffled against the fabric of Dan’s t-shirt.

“What was that?” Dan prompts, running his fingers absently up and down Ross’ arm.

Ross turns his head so he can be heard. “I love you,” he repeats. “Both of you.”

Dan beams over at Arin. “Aw, he gets all mushy when he’s sleepy.”

“Shut up,” Ross mumbles. “Or I’ll take it back.”

Arin rolls his eyes but he’s grinning, too. He joins them on the couch, sinking down on Ross’ other side and grabbing the closest blanket to drape over the three of them. Ross links their arms and tugs persistently until Arin leans over to kiss him. Only then does Ross settle, eyes slipping shut.

“Don’t drool on me,” Dan whispers. He strokes Ross’ hair away from his eyes.

Ross lazily flips him off.

Arin loves them. He loves being with them. A snuggle pile on the couch wasn’t exactly how Arin had planned to spend his night but he’s not complaining. If one of his boys needs him, everything else can wait.


	63. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We were pretending to be lovers but I'm not pretending anymore and I need to know if you feel the same way.

It’s almost midnight when Dan and Arin stumble out onto the patio of the Hanson house. They’re bundled up in scarves and jackets but Arin still feels the chill touch of winter roll over him. It sneaks beneath his clothes, making him shiver. The only warmth to be had is the small pocket hiding between his and Dan’s linked hands. Their fingers are, for some reason, still twined together, despite the fact that there’s now no audience to witness the casual display of intimacy. Dan doesn’t seem to notice, but Arin can’t stop staring at the point of contact. He only tears his gaze away when Dan speaks.

“God, you can see, like, all the stars out here,” Dan marvels, looking up at the night sky. He has his other hand shoved deep in his pocket. His grip on Arin reflexively tightens.

“Yeah,” Arin agrees, but he’s not looking at the stars. “It’s, um… It’s really something.”

“I should get out of the city more often,” Dan adds, turning to Arin. He’s smiling that soft, crinkly-eyed smile that Arin has come to realize Dan reserves almost exclusively for him. Then he ducks his chin. His eyelashes flutter as he blinks. “It’s been… Really nice, Arin. Getting to meet your family and… I don’t know, man. Your parents are really cool. And your brother. And I’ve never really done Christmas like this. It’s…” He shrugs and laughs, once. “Just, thanks for inviting me, I guess.”

“Nah, man.” Arin sways, gently knocking Dan with his elbow. He stays pressed close, shoulder to shoulder. “You’re doing me a favor. I should be the one thanking you.”

Dan palms the back of his neck. “You could’ve asked anyone. And you picked me.”

Arin scoffs. “Duh. Of course I picked you. You think Ross would’ve agreed to be my fake boyfriend?”

Dan cracks another smile at that. “Not for free.”

“Exactly.” Dan’s smile is infectious. God, he’s gorgeous. Arin’s always thought so, and he’s never really made a secret of it, but tonight it seems somehow more real. More noticeable. And to think, Arin kissed him not long ago. Just a chaste thing, under the mistletoe, but Arin wants to believe he didn’t imagine the way Dan lingered. Or the look in his eye when they parted, like he was confused and wanting, a mirror to Arin’s own feelings. Feelings that have always been present in their friendship but have all come bubbling violently up to the surface now that Arin’s had a taste of what it could be like. He wants to bring Dan here every year, to have him by his side at every family function. He wants to be able to go home with Dan, to curl up beside him, with him, instead of returning to his own empty apartment and vacant bed.

He wants to be able to kiss Dan whenever he feels like it, not just for the sake of selling a lie to his parents.

It was a bad idea inviting Dan here. Arin knew it the moment he asked. And still there was no one else he’d rather have beside him.

Arin catches himself staring at Dan’s lips and forces himself to look away. He clears his throat, suddenly aware of the lengthy silence he left them with. Dan’s hand is still warm and snug in his and Arin hates to let go but he does. Shakes his hand free of Dan’s, opens his mouth to brush it off, to say something casual and start the process of re-bottling all his stupid feelings but Dan beats him to it. He asks, small and barely there, “Arin?”

Arin looks over at him. His breath catches. Dan looks hurt. And more than a little lost. Arin’s not sure if it’s just wishful thinking on his part, if he’s seeing things he wants to see because he’s a lonely bastard with a crush on his best friend, but suddenly he has to know. He has to know.

He blurts, tactless, “Is it all pretend? All of it?”

He’s thinking of the kiss, of course. Of the casual touches, the arm around the shoulders, the waist. The hand holding and the coy smiles and the flirting. He’s thinking of the way Dan had talked about him to his family, like Arin was something to be treasured. He’s thinking of when Dan told them _I’m the luckiest man alive_ and looked at Arin with something like love in his eyes.

If Arin thought Dan looked lost before it only gets worse as Dan processes the question and everything it implies. “Arin, I…”

Arin crowds him again, desperate. He can hear his pulse, loud in his ears. “Dan, please. Just… I need to know. How much of it was real. Of what you said, and…” Arin shakes his head. He brings his hands up to cup Dan’s face. Dan lays his own hands over Arin’s but doesn’t push him away. “If it was really all for show, if it was really just you doing me a favor and playing the part, I’ll let it go. I promise. But when you kissed me…”

Dan swallows. He says the last thing Arin expects. He says, “Don’t hate me.”

Arin blinks. Once, then twice. “What? How could I? What are you talking about?”

“None of it. None of it was pretend for me. When you asked me to do this I thought- I thought I could keep it together but fuck, man. I’ve wanted this for so long-“  
Arin doesn’t bother letting him finish the sentence. He surges forward, kisses Dan and grins into it, relieved. Floating. Dan is quick to return the kiss, lips chapped but warm and eager. He slides his arms around Arin’s middle, palms flat against his back, pressing them closer. And when he realizes Arin is grinning he starts to laugh, and that’s what breaks the kiss. Dan’s adorable giggling, which Arin can’t help but parrot.

“So we’re on the same page?” Dan asks, still breathless. He already knows the answer but Arin indulges him.

“Yes, dude. Fuck. I would’ve gotten on my knees for you, like, day two.”

That sends Dan into another giggle fit. He leans on Arin, hides his face in Arin’s shoulder. He says, a moment later, the words muffled, “Guess this means you aren’t technically lying to your parents anymore.”

At this point Arin’s parents are the least of his concern but it does feel kind of nice to know he’s not the worst son on the planet. He says as much, then adds, “Maybe we should go back inside before they start looking for us.”

Dan raises up to press a kiss to the very corner of Arin’s lips. “Just another minute,” he pleads, and of course Arin gives in.


	64. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.

Dan wakes peacefully, slowly, feeling warm and content in a way he hasn’t experienced in a while. Clear, early morning light is peeking in between a gap in the curtains and Dan is just cozy enough that he doesn’t want to move but he’s also aware that falling back asleep is out of the question. He settles for turning on his side, half expecting Ross to be gone but- no. Of course Ross isn’t up this early. He’s still occupying the other side of the bed, Dan’s comforter dragged up to his nose.

He stirs when Dan looks at him, like he can somehow sense it, but doesn’t wake. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

Dan thinks about poking Ross awake, jabbing him in the ribs until he complains noisily and swats Dan away, but at the last second Dan changes his mind. His hand hovers inches above Ross’ waist, then settles there lightly. He squeezes, just gently, and murmurs, “Ross?”

Ross makes a muffled noise and curls closer. Dan repeats himself, utters a more insistent, “Ross,” and finally Ross blinks blearily back at him. Dan doesn’t realize he’s left his hand on Ross’ waist until Ross settles his own there, on top of Dan’s, hand warm against Dan’s cold fingers.

“Morning,” Ross says, but his voice tilts up at the end like it’s a question. He lowers the comforter enough to reveal his nose and chin. His cheeks are pink.

Dan hums. Ross’ hair is sticking up in several directions. He looks stupid and endearing and Dan hates himself a little for how much he’d rather pull Ross to him, tuck Ross up against his chest and cuddle, than get out of bed and start his day. It’s an entirely new urge that isn’t diminished in the slightest when Ross smiles sleepily at him and says, with the corners of his eyes scrunched up adorably, “Sleep well?”

Better than I have in years, Dan doesn’t say. Instead, he clears his throat and forces himself to roll away. He sits up, plants his feet on the floor, and feels cold. “We should wake the others.”

“… Yeah, alright,” Ross says, sounding confused, but he follows orders. Dan doesn’t watch Ross climb out of the bed, and he breaths a sigh of relief when Ross shuffles into the other room and closes the door behind him.


	65. egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We were dancing but all of the sudden it's a slow song and we're standing here awkwardly staring at each other.

Dan coaxes Arin into a dance the same way he coaxes Arin into anything else- with a grin, a hair toss, and a gentle but insistent, “Come on, Arin.”

“I’m supposed to be cooking,” Arin argues, even as he lets Dan guide him into a spin. Their socked feet slide easily across the tiled kitchen floor. There’s a pot of water boiling on the stove, burbling just loud enough to be heard over the radio, which is playing some 80’s jam that Arin is only barely familiar with. Dan seems to like it, though. Enough that he knows the words and will occasionally belt out a line with utter confidence.

“Let’s see you shake those hips, Hanson,” Dan says, ignoring Arin’s comment. He takes his own advice and begins to sway his skinny hips back and forth, arms raised over his head. He croons another line, eyes squeezed shut.

Arin laughs and follows his lead. When Dan opens his eyes and sees Arin dancing ridiculously, he grins and encourages him. He dances closer, and takes Arin’s hand to spin him again right as the song fades into another. Something slower. Again, Dan recognizes it, Arin can tell. They both freeze, staring at each other, Dan still gripping Arin’s hand in his own. Arin hadn’t realized, before, how close they were standing. There’s barely an inch between them.

Dan slowly lowers both their hands, still clasped together. He seems stricken, so Arin takes the initiative. He places his free hand on Dan’s waist, squeezes lightly, begins to sway them both until Dan finally joins in, smile flickering back to life. He releases Arin’s hand to drape his arm over Arin’s shoulder instead, bringing them, somehow, even closer together. He rests his head on Arin’s shoulder and giggles into the crook of his neck.

“Your hair tickles,” Arin complains, but he doesn’t stop dancing. His heart feels like it’s lodged somewhere in his throat. The singer on the radio has a low, sultry voice. Arin can’t make out the words but he’s sure they’re sappy and romantic. Dan hums along, quietly.

Christ, Arin wants to live inside this moment forever. Dan is warm against him, and happy, and everything about this moment feels like standing on the edge of some kind of precipice. It would be so easy to tilt Dan’s chin up, to draw him into a kiss. Arin allows himself to entertain the idea that Dan would reciprocate, that he’d melt against Arin, like he’s been waiting the way Arin has-

The oven timer goes off. Arin jumps and so does Dan. They leap apart like they’ve been burned. They stare at each other for the briefest of seconds before Dan breaks into laughter and Arin follows. The song continues on, but it quickly becomes background noise.

Arin fumbles the oven open and ignores the twisty feeling in his gut.


	66. rubberbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Show me what's behind your back."

Dan, for all his improv skills, is a pretty terrible liar, and he’s even worse at being sneaky and subtle. He gives himself away the second Ross enters the room by jumping about ten feet in the air and throwing his hands behind his back. He tries to play it off, offering up a somewhat sheepish smile and a jovial, “Hey, Ross,” but there’s no way Ross is letting it go that easily.

“What’s that?” he asks, pointing an accusatory finger. “Behind your back?”

“Nothing,” Dan says immediately, in the least convincing voice Ross has ever heard. Ross looks around for someone to be incredulous with but the office is otherwise empty aside from the two of them. Instead he directs his incredulous expression at the wall, and then at Dan.

“Seriously,” he says, flat.

Dan shrugs, too casual. “Seriously,” he says. “It’s just my phone.” Finally he brings his hands out from behind his back, revealing the device. 

Ross squints suspiciously. “Okay, so, what were you looking at on your phone?”

“Nothing,” Dan says again, but his cheeks are definitely turning pink. “Your mom.”

“Shut up,” Ross says, but he’s grinning, now, assured that he’s on to something. He crosses the room and makes a half-hearted grab for the phone, but Dan holds it above his head, easily out of reach. “Was it porn? Was it embarrassing porn?”

Dan scoffs.

“Was it, like, tentacle shit?” Ross presses. He’s still reaching for the phone, up on his tippy toes and still not quite tall enough. “Hentai? Low budget gay porn?”

“No,” Dan says, laughing. “Shit, Ross-“ He cuts off when Ross starts poking him in the stomach, doubles over in defense. “Okay, stop, not fair,” he argues, still giggling until he realizes Ross has snatched the phone right out of his hand.

Ross spins around, victorious, and has to duck and dodge Dan’s reaching hands as he types in Dan’s passcode, at which point Dan squawks in indignation. “How do you know my fucking passcode?” he asks, but he doesn’t really sound like he expects an answer so Ross doesn’t provide one. Instead, he shouts triumphantly.  
And then starts grinning so hard his face hurts.

He spins back around to face Dan, who’s given up the fight and is looking at him warily, brows scrunched up. “This is us,” Ross says, shaking the phone. “This is a picture of us.”

Dan heaves a sigh. His shoulders slump. “Yeah.”

Ross looks back down at the screen. He’s not even remotely sure where Dan found this picture but he can see why he saved it. It’s some of the best fan art he’s ever seen. And it just so happens to depict him and Dan kissing, grinning into it, arms wound around each other. It’s… Sweet. Intimate. But looking at Dan’s mortified expression, Ross is pretty sure it’s not just the quality of the art that led Dan to hit save.

The desire to take the piss out of Dan abruptly bleeds out of Ross. After a beat, he passes the phone back. Their fingers brush as Dan takes it, wordless.

“It’s good,” Ross says. “It’s- I like it.”

Dan’s eyes flit over his face, searching. “You do?”

It sounds like he’s asking a much bigger question. Still, Ross answers confidently, “Of course.”

Dan’s smile is hesitant but there. Relieved. He pockets the phone. His expression says thank you, and it feels like they’ve reached an understanding.


	67. rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3am and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then 15 minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now and also what the fuck is your name."

Ross wakes up with a pounding headache and the distinct impression that he isn’t where he should be. When he opens his eyes the room is spinning a little but it quickly settles into a gaggle of unfamiliar shapes and pieces of furniture. He’s on someone’s couch- lumpy, smells like dog- in someone’s living room. There’s a jumble of gaming systems and wires on the floor, a stack of Sailor Moon box sets on the coffee table, a box of half-eaten pizza perched precariously on the end table, and he thinks he can hear shuffling from another room.

He sits up, slowly. He’s thirsty and his mouth tastes like ass and now he has to figure out where the hell he is and-

A stranger appears from around the corner and Ross’ brain shorts out. Half-formed, completely unhelpful memories surface from the night before. Ross mostly just gets the vague impression that he should be embarrassed about something, which isn’t a new feeling at all but is sort of worrisome since the stranger standing in front of him is fucking gorgeous. He’s got long, shiny hair falling around his shoulders and warm eyes and arms that Ross wouldn’t mind being crushed to death by. Somehow, Ross’ mouth gets dryer.

Trotting dutifully beside the stranger is the cutest dog Ross has ever seen- a golden retriever, he thinks, and seeing her brings back another chunk of worrying memories. Ross can recall seeing her from next door and hopping the fence to say hello. Something that had seemed like a good idea at the time but now seems like trespassing.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurts, voice scratchy. “I’m-“

But the stranger is already waving a hand dismissively and interrupts him with, “It’s cool, man. You didn’t steal any of my shit so it’s all good.”

The dog approaches Ross, tail wagging, and sits expectantly in front of him. He grins, pats her on the head, and when he looks back up at the stranger he’s smiling, too. Ross asks, “You make a habit out of letting random people sleep on your couch?”

He gets a shrug in return. “Not really. But you were being nice to my dog and you were cute- right up until you threw up all over my slippers.” He takes a seat beside Ross, one arm thrown over the back of the couch.

Ross winces. He doesn’t remember that part, which might be a blessing.

“You passed out before I got a chance to ask where you came from and I couldn’t just let you sleep outside, so.” Another shrug, this one a tad sheepish.  
Ross pours every ounce of sincerity he has into his next words. “Thank you, man. I mean it. Fuck, I’ve turned into such a fucking lightweight.”

“It’s not a big deal, really-“

“Let me make it up to you,” Ross says, thinking quick. “I can buy you breakfast!”

The stranger considers, brow furrowed. “Alright,” he decides. He tilts his head toward the dog. “But only if Lily can come.”

“Fuck yeah Lily can come!” Ross scratches her behind the ears, heart melting a little when she licks him gently on the nose.

The stranger giggles. He sticks out his hand and says, awkwardly, “I, uh, introduced myself last night but just in case… I’m Arin.”  
Ross beams, happy to have a name to put with the face. “Ross,” he says, and shakes Arin’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [dontcareajot](http://dontcareajot.tumblr.com)
> 
> Like what I do? Consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A3521A6G)


End file.
